Calm Sea: Daughter of Poseidon?
by RainshowerLily23
Summary: Alecta Cadence Jackson is a very serene girl. Nothing can get her out of her calm. When she saw a fury she asked it if that didn't hurt, when she ran into minotaurus she stared at his body and started to inspect it finding it curious while taking her sweet time. Her best friend Grover is slowly losing his nerves with her too calm way of reacting to situations and lack of tact.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Good day everyone or night or whatever time it is for you at the moment. I am very thankful that you found this story interesting enough to click the link buttom. So I hope I don't diappoint with this little prolog and you enjoy this story. My mothertongue is sadly in no way english, so please forgive me for any mistakes. I will try to get better myself and hopefully find a beta soon. But really that is like searching for that goddamn needle in the haystack. But I will not give up! (cue brave ehroic face) Still if anyone is interested just say so in anyway possible. Now I will shut up and let you read my very first story. Nearly forgot: Disclaimer: Percy Jackson andthe Olympians is in no way mine adn I do not get anything from this beside numb fingers.  
**

 **Calm Sea : Daughter of Poseidon ?**

Prolog

Sally Jackson was always quite a special mortal. From the day of her birth she noticed the strangest things. Not that she would call them strange because for her to see a horse with wings, a person with eight arms or a woman who had features of a bat was normal. Her parents when they were still alive would beg to differ.

Still she loved her parents more than anything on the world. They laughed with her, hoked around and taught her a lot in the few years they had together. She was five years old when the accident happened. For a five year old girl who stayed with her uncle to be suddenly told that her parents were dead, was terrifying.

She felt utterly lost like there was no ground under her feet anymore and she just kept on falling. The light in the disatnce growing smaller and smaller. Never to be seen again. The mysterious, magical things in her surroundings didn't interest her anymore. Normaly she kept looking for them trying to figure out what they were or why nobody else could see them.

But the death of her parents hit her hard, harder than even the mean boy's words and mean actions. Heck, she didn't even react to his actions anymore. She was just like a doll, like a marionette. Her body kept moving but her mind was chained.

After one month of this sad spectacle her uncle had enough, took ker out of kindergarten and traveled with her all around North America. He educated her on plants and surviving in the wilds. So he thaught her how to use a shotgun, knives and other various weapons and objects that could be useful in the wild.

* * *

Slowly but surely the life came back to her beautiful blue eyes. Her uncle Rich was very happy to hepl his niece in one of the few ways he knew. After nearly one year of travelling he took her to lake Ontario. The place where not to far of her parents plane met the ground in the most horrible way. For both the ground and its residents as well as the plaen and its inhabitants. Her parents who sat in it included.

Her uncle told her that her parents were always kind and loving people. They were considerating and strong-willed too. If they got something in their head, it was useless and a complete waste of time to try to talke them out oft it no matter how crazy it sounded. They were passionate of the things they loved.

Sally listened with more open ears and sharper mind to him as they sat together at the campfire near the the shore of the lake than in years.

The place was breathtaking. Not in the so gruesome you fear to breath because of the noise art, but in the fear of breathing because it could interrupt this peaceful and magnificent sight way.

It was late. The moon and stars listening to her uncle Rich telling stories of her parents, the fireflies dancing around them in excitemnt of hearing of new tales to tell their family and the trees slowly falling in a deep peaceful sleep with the soft breeze to calm them.

Sally Jackson took a look around herself still listening with more than well over half of her attention to Rich and decided that her parents were in the right place if they died here. A strong breath of wind blowed her brown hair away from her face in a soft caress.

She decided right then and there to be just as her parents were: passionate of the things she loved, sympathetic and kind to other people, strong-willed to fight with life itself and the fates personally, because honestly once was enough. Not another time would she get pushed down so fiercely without a fight which could go down in history.

Everything bad that life would throw at her she would hit bat as a curve ball. She wouldn't give up no matter how hard these time could be. No she wouldn't go down without struggle like one of these princess girls.

* * *

So she decided to go and live her life like that. She grew up just as she wished she would. Experiences were her teachers and life her tutor. She read and listened to everything so that she could understand things better, understand people better.

This hobby started in her the dream to be an authoress and she wouldn't give up on that dream no matter what. This she swore on the graveplace of her parents themselves. Her uncle Rich was supporting her and her dreams as good as he could.

And so the wheel of time went on as she grew up and got older and wiser, but also a bit rebelious, a side-effect of being so strong-willed she guessed. She found out that the supernatural being she saw came straight out of the greek mytholgy. She seriously hoped it would not extend to the gods too.

Because than all her hard aquired knowledge of sciene would go down the toilet. That would be a nightmare. Not even ''Saw'' would compare to the horror she would feel then.

She would probably go straight to her science teacher and tell him something along the line of '' You whole lifework is just a big accumulation of made up shit, so please be so nice and stop telling us all this non-accurate nonsense. Good day!"

Sally would be able to call herself lucky if she didn't get thrown out of school right away with a home-run batted from her science teacher himself. The principal would probably be the one to push her into ball shape.

Not like she would do that, her poor science teacher wouldn't be able to take it that all his hard work would be for nothing. Understandable if you asked her. And hey the laws of physics still worked just fine, so it was still all ok. Besides the fact that tomorrow she had a science test she wasn't really prepared for... well shit. Time to learn!

* * *

A few years after her realisation that at least the monsters of the greek mythology were real and she was in her last year of high school her uncle Rich lost his fight against cancer. She dropped out of school in the beginning of the school year to take care of him. Small jobs she took from nearly every place that wasn't too shady to take care of him.

To Sally dreams and passions were important but family went over herself a million times. She would suffer through Tataros itself if it was for the sake of her family. So no wonder it got her bad when he died but at least she was prepared. Still it hurt _a lot_. But like she promised she lived on her life and stood up again.

But really about now she was ready to call fate a bitch on her periode and life a grumpy old woman.

Maybe she shouldn't even have thought that, because it appears that she forgot the best friend of life and fate. Can you guess who it is? YES that's absolutly right! _Karma_ probably the queen of bitches herself!

And it seemed to be the case that Sally Jackson got a lot of karma built-up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Well I am very sorry this took so long! But there were reasons for it and I will just say: life hashabits that suck... Still here's the first chapter. And it was Beta-readed by the amazing Anomaly90! Applause! I was so very touched that there were so many visitors :´(.**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Thank you I am very happy that you like it so far I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It was produced by me and Anomaly90 together. So I want you to enjoy this one too. Any questions just ask. Any suggestions just tell. I am a very open-minded person and Anomaly is too, even though I can't speak completely on Anomaly's behalf.**

 **Disclaimer: As started before this Percy Jackson and the Olympians doesn't belong to me or the title would have been shorter. I don't gain anything by this expect of the happy feeling when someone reviews to say that they like this story.**

Poseidon God of Sea, Earthshaker , Stormbringer and a few other titles

* * *

To go for a stroll at the shore of a beach named Montauk to relax from the hard everyday work was supposed to be exactly that: calming and relaxing. Meeting a person who came out of the sea completely dry with some kind of overgrown fork in hand is not.

Sally Jackson was surely surprised and intrigued when a person who looked 'normal' came out of the sea like that. But she just knew that her life would go under a dramatical change when he looked up from his shoes and met her everchanging blue ones with wise, old sea-green eyes.

To say that Sally was fascinated with this tall and handsome man right from the first sight would be a lie. No, she was more interested in the fork-like spear because it dreadfully reminded her of the trident which Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea carries. Her only thought for the next few seconds was ''Please for all things holy don't let that be the freaking real Poseidon!"

While Sally was in some kind of mental crisis with her eyes fixated on the trident, Poseidon noticed that she was staring a bit too much in his supposedly empty hand for mortals where he held his trident. This made Poseidon curious and so he came to speak with this rather appealing woman.

When Sally noticed that this man (with a freaking trident, mind you) was approaching her, she tried to make herself invisible and stared at everything but him and his weapon. Maybe he would walk past her then...hopefully...

But Poseidon walked straight to her and when he stood directly in front of her, Sally knew that pretending to be not there wouldn't make it better. So she sighed and looked up into his eyes. What she saw fascinated her. Blue and green were swirling in a never ending dance in each other, a constant change of colors. In one moment there was green and in the next, blue. If you didn't stand exactly in front of this person and could look straight into their eyes you would just say that he had blue-green eyes.

But Sally could see that this was not the case. These eyes were wild, feral and free. These eyes belonged to an untamed person. They represented the sea. And just like that Sally was captured by these eyes and their wildness. No surprise Sally always found freedom and strong wills attractive.

Poseidon wasn't in a better position. The blue eyes which he stared into spoke of a determined, resolute person. He loved the way the blue changed the color in different ways. Somehow he found it fitted her. In a way he believed that this woman was wiser and more mature than her appearance told. He wanted to get to know this woman, not just have sex and then leave. No, he wanted to know her.

''You know it's rude to stare at people with such a gobsmacked look on your face. It could insult them and they may want to pick a fight with you," Poseidon told her casually with one hand in his pocket, the other still held his trident-turned-fishing rod. His posture was lax, his trident leaning on his shoulders with the end of it touching the ground. He just needed a bucket full with fishes and he could pass the just-came-from-fishing look with full marks.

Sally got that out of her observation of these eyes. Instead she started to blush. Since she couldn't take being teased she shot back "Well it's certainly not everyday that you see someone walking straight out of the ocean completely dry with a overgrown fork in their hand. To push it to the top that person also wears Hawaiian shirts with the most horrible colors, so I believe my slip of manners is excusable."

Poseidon thought only one thing "A little spitfire, huh," and smirked in an amused way. That she saw his trident meant that she was a clear sighted human, which was rare, but he's seen it before. The only thing that angered him was that she insulted his style, but she was not alone in that. His son Triton complained too often about it. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

But calling his trident a overgrown fork amused him and angered him at the same time. So he decided to explain to this oblivious mortal the meaning of his trident and that it was NOT an overgrown fork.

'' See-uh-Mrs...?"

''Jackson, Sally Jackson."

''Mrs. Jackson, that is not an overgrown fork that I carry. It's an trident which you are normally not supposed to see."

''Oh, I know that this thing is called a trident. I also know that too many people are not supposed to see and can't see that thing. I just don't like what it means for that thing to be a trident so I refuse to acknowledge it as such."

He rose his eyebrows. ''Did I understand that right? You refuse to acknowledge this as an trident because than it would mean something to you that you don't want to be true and you know that people can't see it?"

Poseidon was intrigued no mortal had ever amused him in such a way.

'' Yes I found out a few years ago that all Greek myths, at least the monster in it, are true and the monster exist. But I also noticed that nobody but me saw these beings and if they did they ignored them. Still, I hoped that the gods wouldn't be real, but now stands right in front of me Poseidon the Greek God of the Sea, Earthshaker , Stormbringer and a few other titles that I can't seem to recall in the moment."

Sally was exasperated. She had enough on her plate already and now this. Her life was really royally screwed over. She really hoped that she hadn't insulted the god with her cheek.

When she heard laughter, deep, attractive, sounding laughter she was surprised. She half expected him to rip her apart in the air, but no, he laughed.

Poseidon found this woman really entertaining. She was pretty open with her thoughts and had no underhanded agenda. This was refreshing, a change from his everyday life.

"You are quite amusing, Mrs. Jackson."

''Really? I always thought I was annoying with my stubbornness and uncensored thoughts spoken aloud."

"I enjoy it. That could probably be so because I am also quite annoying. At least if you ask my brothers." Poseidon smiled slightly and Sally smiled back. The conversation beside the topic was easygoing.

"So what were you doing here, Sally?"

"I wanted to go for a walk at the beach to relax, but then I met you and I stopped my walk."

"Well if you have nothing against it, I would like to continue this walk with you. I am just here to visit the mortal world since I wanted to. So why not go together?" Poseidon wanted to spent more time with this amusing female and relax a bit too. Her character interested him in a way nobody had for a long time. He could relax around her and not be an impeccable god and leader. He could be himself and not pay attention to what he said.

He may be one of the big three, but that didn't mean he didn't have to be cautious about what he said.

Sally pondered if she should say yes. She had nothing to lose and besides Poseidon being a god he had a good sense of humor and didn't rip her apart for anything she said yet. So why not?

She nodded and with that they both stated walking the shore of the beach. They had so much fun together and enjoyed each other presences that they arranged another time when they would meet again.

* * *

They met for Sally's entire stay at Montauk everyday at the shore of the beach and explored the area or just stayed at the beach and talked.

First it were just normal conversations between two good friends but slowly, it grew into more. Once they became lovers, Poseidon became increasingly more worried. He feared that Zeus would knew of this and kill Sally. Fortunately Zeus didn't.

Poseidon came to love Sally more and more and cared for her. So it was no wonder that that she told him that she was pregnant. He was happy, but he knew that his unborn child would face great dangers because he broke his oath. At least Zeus did it before him.

* * *

On August 18 of 1993, Alecta Cadence Jackson was born. She was the daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, so Sally expected her to have quite the strong will, stubborn and rebellious. So her name came to be; Alecta for honesty and Cadence for the beat or rhythm of the sea.

What neither Poseidon nor Sally could anticipate was that Alecta would be very different from the other demigod children.

Alecta was born in the middle of the night. A storm was creating quite a lot of havoc outside. Sally was still exhausted from the tiring process of giving birth and feared that Zeus now knew of her cute little daughter.

Although the storm was loud and spoke of doom, the child in Sally's arms watched with the spectacle with her curious sea-green eyes. Neither crying when thunder struck through the night nor screaming when the room lit suddenly up with lightning. No, she just stayed calm and watched in rapt attention.

Sally grew rather worried for her daughter. She never behaved like other babies. Alecta didn't make a fuss when she was hungry or when she needed a diaper change. When she got her teeth, you wouldn't have noticed it; she never put anything in her mouth. If she's holding a toy and you took it away, she just stared at you and the thing in your hand which you just took away from her.

She always just observed in her quiet, placid way. Sally become worried to the extent that she took Alecta to the doctor. But the doctor told her everything was alright with her daughter. She just had to accept that Alecta was completely alright the way she is.

Sally got this anxious feeling in her gut when her daughter just stared at everything in her environment with this comprehending face. For Sally, it was like her daughter not even four months old was self-aware of her surroundings like an adult and understood them.

Now Sally had nothing against geniuses, but this was a bit over the top.

Alecta on the other hand liked to observe everything around her. It gave her something interesting to do and her mind was always so calm. It made it easy for her to comprehend situations and relationships without straying thoughts in the normally busy minds of babies that can't keep their attention trained on one thing.

It was fun to 'watch' how her mother interacted with the shop vendor at the market. It was also interesting to see how all the people acted and the animals obeyed them. Moreover she liked this woman who cared for her and always talked to her in this weird high voice with the unique sounds. She was very entertaining and hugged her and spent time with her nearly all the time!

So Alecta decided to be as helpful to the woman who always told her to call her mother or mummy in the only way she knew. Not being a bother. Alecta noticed that other babies and toddlers always screamed and shouted for something they wanted and that their mothers looked more than exhausted with that. Also, people looked at those children with annoyance in their faces

This lead to Alecta (besides already being way too silent for a baby her age) to be even more silent and try to be independent, so that she wouldn't be a burden to her mother. This was probably one of her first decisions in life. She was just a little over three months at that time.

* * *

Alecta wasn't really the greatest fan of play dates, to say that in kind words. The other babies annoyed her with their constant bubbling and spitting and eww.. puking. If a baby was capable to shudder in disgust she would have done right now so. But that was not even the worst. No, her mother, and dear lord she loved that woman, but this pushed Alecta to her limits. She insisted that she played with these babies and would become friends with them. Alecta wasn't even sure if they remembered who she was half the time.

The only good thing that came from this torture of her mind was that she was able to train her sitting and walking there by watching other babies that could already do that. It was surely more helpful than watching adults. They had longer legs and arms and it seemed to Alecta that their body had a another point that was more heavy than the other points compared to babies.

Still Alecta kept her calm in these play dates of terror because it wouldn't help her at all, her mother wouldn't understand what she wanted and all would end up having a headache the size of a mountain. Not something that anyone should have.

The only way to escape was to crawl away. Since she couldn't crawl yet, Alecta made it her mission to learn that as soon as humanly possible. Or, so to speak, she gave it her best. Being so aware of herself at that young age didn't seem to be normal. Then Alecta found another baby that had this shine in his 3 eyes that spoke of awareness and intelligence.

Was she dropped on her head when she was younger? It made her wonder. And the other child too? She just met him once in the park since then no more.

At night when her mother put her to bed she trained herself to sit up and to speak the simplest words that she knew like the inside of her cradle. Her loyal companion Mr. Delphi never left her side at those hard times of training and supported her with his black shiny eyes.

The words that Alecta trained were, of course, mother, mommy, and mum, and hello, good day and the word combo that she feared so much that she could recognize its pronunciation in her sleep … play-dates. She made a face every time she tried to say that. Maybe not the best idea because it made it only harder for her to say.

One of these nights with her mother fast asleep, Alecta always waited until she heard the soft breath of her mother in steady rhythm coming out of the plastic thing next to her to train her language skills because it should be a surprise. The door to her room was opened softly in a way not to disturb anyone in this flat. Alecta was naturally surprised when the door opened and not her mother stood on the entry, because she could still hear the soft breathing, but this man. He shined in a soft, golden way, which fascinated Alecta more than how these fat things called bees could fly with such tiny wings. It made her feel safe and warm to the deepest corners of her body and soul. Alecta's already more than humanly normal calm mind calmed even further in his presence.

Now Alecta stood at a visualized crossroad to either observe silently and hoping that her feelings weren't just a trick, calling for her mother and hoping nothing bad happens, or trying to get the attention of the man and scare him with her super scary face to leave. Of course with the help of her truest companion and most loyal friend, Mr. Delphi.

It may be obvious which one she choose. Alecta had some trust problems and found him suspicious because he sneaked in her room in the middle of the night and she found it scary for her to feel so.

With her decision made, she used her little hands and clutched Mr. Delphi as hard as she could and looked into his black eyes. With one last encouraging nod to her sacrificing friend, she threw her arms behind her for momentum and threw him at the golden glow.

She watched eagerly how Mr. Delphi sailed through the air like a swan went across the water. He came closer and closer to his target and Alecta already clenched her fists anxious for the collision of Mr. Delphi's body to the man with the golden glow.

Mr. Delphi sailed through the air and … promptly fell about half a meter away from her cradle down... Well, Alecta thought to herself, for a baby that is only three months old I threw pretty far...

Still, it was apparently not one of her best ideas, but at least half of her plan had worked and she got his attention now. Although it seemed to her that her rather pathetic attempt to attack him made it so that her scary face would not work anymore.

To add insult to injury, she now lost her most precious friend and she couldn't get him because of these stupid bars and her inability to walk or even climb over them. She was distressed and her lower lip started to quiver. Her pretty sea-green eyes grew glassy too. It was a tell-tale sign that she was just this short of crying. Now don't misunderstand, Alecta cried every so often too, she just did it silently and with as much honor as possible while doing so.

The golden man appeared to be kind of surprised to see movement in the room and looked over to see that there was a plushie, a dolphin plushie to be exact. The plushie got thrown in his direction, but horribly failed to reach its goal, if you asked him.

So Poseidon ,or golden man as he was called in the mind of his daughter, came over to the cradle to see what was wrong with his child. He thought he would meet his child while she was asleep and not awake enough to throw things through the air.

Maybe he startled his baby enough to make her fear him or she had a nightmare and just threw the plushie in a random direction in her sleep. Not wanting to scare his child anymore than necessary, he carefully went over to the cradle with the sea themed crib-mobile which had mermaids, dolphins, seastars and fishes. Poseidon could slowly but surely hear a soft whimper which came from the cradle.

This made him even more worried than he already was. So he began to hurry over to his child. As soon as he arrived, he noticed that his child was wide awake and had tears rolling down her eyes and that this child was his daughter. This surprised him greatly because while he had daughters, he only had them with other gods. He never had a daughter with a mortal. It had never happened until now.

Carefully, he raised a finger to his lips to motion for her to shush. He still was not touching her in fear of making it even worse. Alecta slowly calmed down. The voice of the golden man was soothing.

No, he just tried to make her feel better like her mother used to do when she cried. Maybe her feelings weren't so wrong either and her more than calm mind was so calm because now it didn't have to silently be aware of everything. This man would protect her. No wonder that she felt so safe.

Poseidon was relieved when he saw that his daughter stopped crying, but she didn't look really appeased either. He noticed how her eyes looked into his eyes and then down to somewhere behind her cradle. This action she repeated a few times as if she wanted to tell him something.

When he decided to follow her eyes he noticed that her dolphin plushie laid in that direction. She obviously wanted it back, with that Poseidon bend down and picked the dolphin up. He showed her the dolphin in his hands. She smiled and bent her arms forward her fingers wiggling announcing that yes, she wanted that plushie.

Slightly chuckling, Poseidon gave her the dolphin back with care and observed from his place on the side of the crib how she nearly squealed in delight and hugged the dolphin to death. In other words, it was just adorable. Gently, he held his hand out for her to see and she took his hand and shook it. Thankfulness shining was shining in her eyes. She shook his hand exactly three times before letting go. This reminded him oddly of the way mortal introduced and thanked each other at the beginning of a meeting or after helping one another.

''You know little one, I am your father which would be easier for you to say. Sorry that I can't be here for you, but my brother Zeus forbid it. I am already breaking the rules just by being here. I got this weird feeling that you will be like me in this aspect. Always breaking the rules and creating a bit of havoc along with it." Poseidon smiled while he talked to his daughter for a bit.

For the love of Tartarus, he hated this stupid rule which his self-absorbed, younger brother made. He knew he cared deeply for all of his children and still made this law just to spite him for breaking the law. As if he didn't break it himself. And Zeus made the law so that no god could visit his demigod children, which was just a way to make it look like he didn't make the law to just punish Poseidon for breaking their vow.

God of Justice; they should have better called him 'God of Selfishness' if you asked Poseidon. But at least he could see his daughter for a bit, even when it was in secret behind the backs of everyone that he knew. He softly caressed her head with his hand and touched her cheek, before bending forward again and kissing her forehead.

His daughter looked now rather curious and appeared to want to know what was going on. She seemed to struggle a moment before opening her mouth '' Na-me"she said in baby squabble just good enough to barely understand her. Poseidon was astounded but composed himself and counted one and one together.

As his first demigod daughter she inherited the ability of gods to be semi self-aware from birth and it looked like she was intelligent enough to use it too. Poseidon was torn, but on the other hand, she could remember this. Although, this may lead to greater dangers in the future.

Still, he wanted that his daughter knew who she is and was aware of the fact that her father deeply cared for her. Besides that, he already broke a law tonight, and maybe she would think of this as a dream. If not, than maybe she would be more careful of her surroundings.

Heck, it could even help her to decide to train herself and be prepared for the dangers that await her. Poseidon got the feeling that if he explained everything to her now, then how she would react would be unpredictable. And even if he did tell her, that didn't mean that he claimed her, but still more monsters than usual would appear.

Done with considering his options and their consequences, Poseidon decided to tell his daughter as much as she would be able to understand now, but not enough to make her think of herself as a demigod and that she was his daughter. Moreover he still wanted her to remember him and this for at least a few years so that she was reassured that he deeply liked, maybe even loved, her like any father and hopefully that she would be cautious. But seeing that she likely tried to throw her plushie at him even though they had this bond, he didn't have to fear for much.

''Alecta, I am happy to finally meet you , my little sea rose. I really looked forward to this day. As a father this is probably normal, isn't it? Still to not be there when you were born and the last few months doesn't make me look like the best father on this world, huh? Please forgive me for not being able to spend time with you and watch you grow up like I should. It was forbidden. So please be careful out there my little seashell. The world has so much more secrets than you know. Even though I can not be with you I still want to tell you that I love you deeply my little daughter, my sea rose."

Alecta glanced up at him and was astounded about how fast he was able to comprehend that she was able to understand him. She was even more shocked when he told her what he did but her calm mind listened to him carefully and decided that she really liked this man. She couldn't change any part of the situation so why should she get upset with it and start to cry? That would make her father, _her father_ , just sad and even more depressed than he already was.

But that didn't mean that she was alright with the situation either. Maybe when she was older she should go to this Zeus ( weird name and he didn't sound nice at all) and tell him what she thought of this law and speak a bit with him over the importance of family. Perhaps he would then change the law. At least it would be worth a try.

Poseidon needed to go now, so with a last kiss on her forehead and a softly spoken 'goodbye' he dissolved into golden sparkles. Slowly, luckily, or Alecta wouldn't haven been able send him a happy smile and a wave. She could see that he saw it in the last moment because he smiled back before he softly disappeared only leaving golden sparkles in his wake. Alecta stared at them finding them truly wonderful, she looked at them until every sparkle dissolved.

She learned a lot this night and had met her father! She didn't even know that her father was still alive! Her mother always said he was lost at sea... Now that she knew that her father was still alive and here meant that he wasn't lost at the sea anymore. Maybe he did the same thing with the sparkles on a boat on the sea and her mother thought that his particles got lost there.

She grabbed Mr. Delphi and snuggled closer to him. At least she knew now why her father wasn't there for her and loved her. Even though she was distressed that her father couldn't be there for her she wouldn't have it any other way if that meant she would have different parents. She looked forward to figuring out if she could make herself into these golden sparkles too.

Well she will know it when it happens. For now she was tired and wished to sleep. She could think more about this tomorrow.

Those secrets her father spoke about interested her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N: Well sorry for the long wait is all I can say. I had my reasons but I won't bore you with them. As peace offering I give you all a super long, but warning unbetaed chapter! Anomaly90 will look over it and I will repost the betaed version when she has finished. I want to thank everyone that favourited and reviewed/ followed this story since it caused me to give my best and update. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All that belongs to me is Alecta, the from me invented characters that are not canon and my arms and fingers that hurt from writing this, so the rest belongs to Rick. Hopefully that was understandable enough.  
**

 **Calm Sea Chapter 3**

 **A trip to Canada**

When Alecta woke up the next day to the smiling face of her mother, she was a little surprised. Her mother never stood over her when she woke up. No she always waited for her to make some sound to signalize her that she was up.

Still Alecta just cracked a smile waving a hand at her mother. Sally's smile widened at that and cheerfully lifted her up, holding her high.

Her mother just seemed to brim over with energy this morning. If she knew that her father was here? Speaking of her father that reminded her of the secrets he spoke of... If she would be able to figure every single one of them out until she was six?

That sounded like a challenge, it would be surely fun, perhaps dangerous too... Well even if she faces danger then she can just turn around so that she doesn't have to face it anymore. Either she could go with that way of dealing with it or fighting which would mean...

Oh that sounds cool she could be like one of these superheros in the TV movies that her mom watches. But she will not wear one of these spandex suits no matter what.

''Alecta, sweetie, you will never guess who had called just now!", exclaimed her mom ripping her out of her thoughts, dreamily she looked at Sally. Alecta cocked her head. Someone called? Was that the reason why she was awake? But who could excite her mother this much?

She honestly couldn't think of anyone and don't tell anyone but she had this blatant disregard of people if they weren't interesting or if something more interesting happened in the vicinity. It could be called fortunate when she could remember three persons that spoke with her mother on a frequent basis.

But she was able to remember all the habits and the personality of the people they met, just not the names and she forgot about them until they were spoken about or she met them again. Yet she only remembered them after a while. It was pathetic but as long as she could remember how they acted, behaved an if they were good or bad she was going to be fine, right?

So Alecta shook her head, her hair, which was quite long for a three months old baby, shook a bit falling on the side of her face, framing it. Her mommy awed at that. Why people found every of her gestures cute or adorable eluded her to this day.

Sally on the other hand just continued to talk not disturbed by the confused face of her daughter ''It was my best friend Ray! She invited you and me over to her winter house in Quebec, Canada! It will be a beautiful trip! But we have to take the bullet train so it will take a while before we are there... I am so excited!"

If her mother had spoken any faster Alecta would not have been able to understand a word she had just said. Luckily she did. Still she found it rather weird that just this night her father visited her and now they were leaving.

Coincidence or purpose? Who knew she surely didn't. Either way her mother sounded more alive and happy than she ever did when she had to do something. So why should Alecta be concerned? And even _if_ something were to happen then just go with it and make the best out of it. All this needless, useless worrying was just tiring her out.

Her adventure seemed to begin earlier than she thought but it was never too early for some adventures. What Canada would be like? Maybe it would appear like right out of a fairy tale with fairies and forest spirits... Perhaps even some of the sparkling bubbles that her father emitted when he left would be there.

They were so beautiful...

'' We are going there in two weeks I still have to pack and prepare a few things. Canada is supposed to be freezing cold at this time of the year. But also gorgeous. Ray is so delighted that she has now a little baby to play with that she told me to hurry up and get my ar- _bottom_ in gear.", her mama sounded surely like she looked just as much forward to this trip as this Ray.

It appeared that she would have to remember this name.

Sally took her out this day to buy some really thick and _heavy_ clothes. Alecta noticed this even though she was lying down! Her mothers clothes were thick too but they looked at least comfortable and not so heavy.

But as long as they do their purpose and keep them warm she had no right to complain.

While these two weeks passed really fast for her mother, Alecta thought they went at a snail's pace. She had a routine in these two weeks established. Wake up, eat, go shopping with her mother or to the park, go home, watch TV, play games, wait for her mother to sleep, train her body, train her tongue, go to sleep, repeat. Now just with the addition that she tried to find out the Secrets of the world.

If people thought she was an observant baby before, this was nothing compared to what she now did. She downright stared at everything for at least five minutes. She looked for tiny details, some kind of change, feature that simply wasn't supposed to be there, special behavior that was considered anything but normal. Really anything.

The only things she found out so far was that she could read peoples' moods and thoughts now as easily as she could apparently look cute and that people didn't always tell the truth or hided things rather well.

The most spectacular thing so far was that she saw at least one hundred meters from her a _gigantic_ man with just one eye. Not really impressive if you asked her. His eye also didn't have this sparkle in it that spoke of great intellect.

Really she hoped that the Secrets in the world have been something more … amazing, unbelievable, _special_ than just that. Weird or suspicious was just how seemingly nobody noticed that this man had just one eye and not in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' way.

What a disappointment...Hopefully Canada would have more to give. Or it could be the case that the Secrets of the world were just widely spread through the whole world and there were so few Secrets that you wouldn't be able to find more than one or two in one city. It could also be possible that this one eyed giant was just special and not a real Secret of the world. It was a theory and nothing spoke against or for it at the moment so she would go with special beings for living beings that were _different_ from others and the Secrets would be objects and the like for now.

Quite the depressing thought. But it was only a possibility since she was still rather young (only a bit over three months) it could be that the Secrets hide harder from younger people because of the danger they harbor.

But did that make sense? Why would danger hide from people who are just too young to face them? Maybe dangerous things had something like a conscious too and that would mean that they are intelligent! This was getting so much more exciting by the moment.

Her mother made the last preparations for the trip. A last shopping trip to make sure that they really had everything. So far the most interesting act of the shopping trips' was the way her mother bargained with the shop assistants or owners over the price and won every single time.

Her mamma was simply so amazing.

Alecta normally didn't have any interest in the things that her mother bought and just let her decide, but this day something caught her eye. It was a headband or a scarf she couldn't really tell she just knew it was a quite long ribbon with silver bells at either end. Its color was a shining sea blue a green color flowing and curling along the edges, looking like it was in constant movement like the waves of the sea.

Somehow this thing screamed _special_ to her. Alecta just had to have it! Her mind usually so calm shook with happiness and need to see and have that ribbon.

Normally she would like the night nearly two weeks ago when she met her father be suspicious of this feeling but she learned that night that she should trust her mind. So she decided to go with the flow.

The ribbon was sold by a woman who appeared to be in her middle thirties of Asian descendant. She had a booth where clothes and accessorizes for girls and boys hanged everywhere. It looked really colorful and expressive.

Since her mother went shopping with her and needed both of her hands she was lying in a baby carriage which was sea green with some seahorses which were instead of their usual orange a white color. So she had to somehow get the attention of her mamma...

The easiest was would be screaming but Alecta hated that and threw the idea as fast if not faster away than it came. Saying mamma wouldn't work too because she still hadn't perfected her pronunciation and would just say the word when it was perfect!

So what to do, what to do...

Maybe she should try to make some noise like when she needed a change or was hungry...

Well it was at least worth a try. Shrugging she just did that and tada it worked.

Sally was a bit startled when her daughter suddenly made some noise. It wasn't usual for her little Alecta to make some noise when they went out. She preferred to observe everything in her silent way. She only made noise when she needed something really urgently.

So it was no wonder that when Sally looked at her daughter fully expecting to see her either with mouth open to signalize that she was as hungry as a starved wolf or squirming to show that she needed a new diaper that she was surprised when neither was the case. No instead her daughter looked up to her with inquiring sea green puppy eyes with her cute little pig tails making her just look adorable in the winter dress with snowflakes that Sally bought her.

Now more interested than ever Sally picked Alecta up to which Alecta smiled and when she was perfectly seated in her arms looked around until she found what held her attention. Promptly Alecta pointed with her chubby fingers to it her eyes sparkling with want.

Sally followed her finger and found a booth lead by an Asian woman in her thirties. Curious what her daughter found so special about this booth she moved both of them to the booth where Alecta as soon as she was there laughed a bit with genuine happiness. Sally smiled too her eyes glittering with tears it was rare that her daughter showed so genuine emotions.

Looking around she found that the both had some cute accessorizes and clothes. Maybe her daughter liked cute colorful things and accessories? That would be great! Sally could play dress-up way more often with her. It was always a secret desire of her and she did it in a subtle way in the way she dressed Alecta, but if she enjoyed those thing Sally could go all out.

''Good morning! Can I be of assistant to you?", inquired a rich soothing voice. Sally looked for the source and found the shop owner staring at her with kind eyes and a peaceful face.

''Good morning to you too. I am not sure what exactly we are looking for. It just was the case that my daughter here really wanted to go to this booth."

Sally looked at her daughter while saying that and saw that Alecta waved rather happy at the Asian woman who wore a traditional Chinese blouse which was red with a crane on it. She had something around her that seemed to just make people respect her in a silent admiring way.

The woman smiled softly at Alecta and waved gracefully back. Sally couldn't exactly fathom how a casual wave could look graceful but it did.

''Your daughter I assume is still quite young, isn't she?", questioned the woman with a happy face. Sally liked to talk about her daughter so she gave the information happily.

''Yes she is in a few days fourth months old actually. But she is more than normally intelligent for babies her age."

Alecta having more than enough of the polite conversation made a little noise again successfully gathering the attention of both women. Then she pointed at her target which she wanted since she saw it.

Curious both Sally and the other female followed her finger. Her mother had to chuckle when she saw the color of the rather long ribbon just silently thinking that her father still corrupted her in some ways. The shop owner on the other hand was a bit surprised when she saw what the little baby girl wanted. So she looked a bit closer at the girl and then to the ribbon. What she found made her smile. Well when a ribbon of that kind wanted someone than you should better give it to to this person that it wanted.

Still some history lesson would be good.

'' Ah yes that ribbon was made by a crane or at least the legend says so. It was made to protect the wearer from attacks, heal wounds and neutralize poison. The legend goes further that the crane when it was done with its work flew over the ocean where a storm suddenly occurred. The crane having no other choice but to let go of the ribbon let it fall into the ocean where it supposedly rested until mermaids found it.

The ribbon being of magic properties absorbed the energy of the sea making it able to summon water and heal wounds even faster. That is why the color changed from a pure white to this sea blue and a bit of green. Well at least the legend says so. If I remember correctly some god wanted this cloth to be made and was rather displeased when he heard of the lost of this cloth." Ming that being the name of the Asian looking woman watched as Sally's face turned a rather pale color while she told her tale or rather the _truth_ of the creation of this ribbon.

Alecta on the other hand was glowing with happiness. This ribbon was a secret of this world! No wonder it felt like no other things before! And it was connected with the ocean! She loved the ocean! This was getting better and better! But when she looked at her mother she could just taste how much her mother didn't want her anywhere near the ribbon.

She wanted to sigh. A secret of the world so close and yet so far. She felt rather poetic now. Maybe she could convince her mommy...

Sally on the other hand had an emotional conflict storming inside her right now.

For starters she didn't want her daughter involved with anything of the mythical world. She didn't want that her little Alecta was followed by cyclops or Minotaurs or hell-hounds or, or ...

Oh god she had to calm down. She couldn't deny what her daughter was, she had to accept it and prepare her daughter for it. But still Alecta -even though she was probably as smart as a ten year old was- she was just a baby. She wouldn't let the world of higher beings get her so fast. Not over her dead body at least.

Ming observed everything with a wisdom that spoke of experience way beyond her appearance. She knew with startling clarity that Sally wouldn't buy that ribbon no matter what. But she also knew that this ribbon chose after more than four hundred years a master again and wouldn't be shaken of by something as 'trivial' as a mother bear.

She could already feel the beginning of a headache forming behind her eyes. She just hated the Moiren for giving her the task of looking after the weapons and gifts (voluntary or involuntary given) that existed on the Earth and had no master or a place to hide respectively be won.

But how could she convince this bear? This was the question... and while she was thinking of a way she could convince Sally she could feel how the ribbon- Synergon- was already forming a bond with this baby girl. Ming thought hard about this.

The way this mother looked she would properly stop _nearly_ at nothing to keep her daughter away from this ribbon. It seemed likely that she knew about the fact that everything of the world of Gods and myth's was the truth.

Thus the child was supposedly a crossbreed between her human mother and something else.

Because the mother looked ready to just take her daughter without so much as a

by-your-leave Ming had to act fast and think of a _very thought out_ plan. Taking the risk and jumping straight into the unknown was her great plan.

Clearing her throat caused Sally to be startled and by that making her face loosen in surprise from the troubling expression that she had worn.

Softly so she didn't make her jump again than she already did she tried to explain and convince her "I don't mean to disturb you but whatever you may think of this ribbon it will NOT endanger your daughter. This ribbon has the mission of protecting its master and it will do everything to ensure that. Even hiding your daughter's presence or smell from beings that wish her harm. I do not know what kind of crossbreed your daughter is but I can guaranty you that it will only help you.".

Sally looked more than reluctant while she looked at the ribbon with hate in her eyes. Hate for everything that ribbon symbolized. Her eyes traveled from the ribbon to the soft expression on the Asian woman's face to the hopeful eyes that wanted her to believe her.

Wincing when she saw that look she took a step back. If what she said was true than she should take the ribbon but if not then her daughter would be in horrendous danger. Would she take the risk? Should she even take that chance?

No, no she shouldn't. Her daughter's safety was her first and foremost priority so no matter how tempting the offer sounded she wouldn't take it as long as she just had a shred of doubt left in her.

Turning her face to Ming again her face made out of steel, her voice cold and hard, she spoke" No thank you. I will not have my very young daughter be in contact with anything from this world as long as it can be avoided. You are more than suspicious anyway. I didn't tell you anything about her and you already know that she doesn't exactly fit the category normal. Good day!"

Glaring at the saleswoman she turned and left while still keeping an eye on the woman behind her.

Ming's headache just turned from small to apocalyptic and even worse was that she could sense the displeasure of Synergon. If the worst case scenario came to pass the ribbon would no doubt steal the child away from her mother.

What to do ,what to do? She was getting to old for all of this way too fast. Before she could even begin to think about another way she could get this woman to purchase Synergon for her daughter, something else happened, which thankfully had nothing to do with Synergon.

No it was the quiet baby that did something to _voice_ her displeasure.

Alecta had observed and listened to the whole conversation that took part between the older women and when she looked at her mother's face she comprehended that her mother won't buy her that Secret of the world. How the conversation was going it appeared that her mother would never ever let her near the Secrets of the world.

Still it was suspicious how her mother knew about the Secrets and the other woman too...

Did somebody tell them or was there a completely different reason for the knowledge of the women? She concentrated for the first time on her mother trying to find something that was different from the other beings. Alecta was surprised that she didn't even have to pay this much concentration and attention to it. It was surprisingly easy for her to find the special part of her mother.

Maybe it was the whole training? Shrugging as much as a baby was able to. She continued to search the other woman. That was harder compared to her mother but it also didn't take so long.

For the first time she could compare the differences in special beings. While only her mothers eyes had this weird vibe, the shopkeeper's entire body gave this feeling of of not being normal off. And the longer Alecta stared the more even the two different feelings began to feel and got even a shape.

It was fascinating to watch how somehow colors and shapes began to form around the special parts of the elder women. While the aura shaped in some kind of glasses on her mother eyes with a rather gray color, the shopkeeper's aura turned a rather colorful mixture and seemed to concentrate just on her body like some kind of bodysuit. It would be more accurate to say that it somehow sunk into her body as well.

Yet the longer Alecta inspected the auras the more she felt a difference in strength between them. It was confusing to her and made her feel dizzy, so she had to look away.

Trying to pull herself together she attempted to shut her eyelids for a while, just enough so that she could get the sick feeling of her guts. Still in these few moments she missed how Ming reassured Sally that the ribbon would be just useful and no harm would be done.

Therefore it was no wonder that little Alecta was more than baffled when she felt her buggy being moved. Giving a soft sound of surprise she opened her eyes.

Analyzing the situation and the look on her mother's face just took her a few seconds.

But Alecta had the nice advantage of not being able to panic at her side, so she reacted calmly and thought fast and precisely about a solution to her dilemma. It didn't take her long to find a way to get what she wanted. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that she never had many options to begin with.

It was a brilliant plan, a genius one from such a depth that even the...the...the inventor of hairbands would be jealous of!

Thus taking one last gulp of air she commenced with her unique plan...

She cried loud and shrill with such a volume that even the Gods on the Olympus heard it.

Well she never said that her plan wasn't simple, did she? It was certainly easy to do but effective as nothing else could have been since that was the first time in her entire life that she proved that yes she had a pair of lungs and a voice just as every normal baby did.

Surprisingly enough she was able to reach rather effortlessly the standards of a high ear shattering scream and throwing a real temper tantrum was just as simple for her. Kinda refreshing even. Not that Alecta would even think about doing this at all again expect for the desperate times since her ears started to hurt too.

Fortunately Sally was thrown out of the loop faster than a bullet and felt like she was hit by a bullet train as soon as she registered that it was in fact her _silent_ baby daughter that was screaming her little lungs raw.

She stopped as soon as she stopping dead on her track, she came to a crashing halt. Sally worried about the health of her daughter more than anything didn't even notice how the vendor rushed quietly over with that god-forsaken ribbon. She was so focused on her cute little Alecta that nobody would even have a problem stealing her the clothes from her body.

It was kinda silly of her to be freaking out like her daughter was having a stroke, but for the first time in Alecta's nearly four months of life experience she _screamed._ No whimpering, no soft mewling, not a short scream that sounded more often than not just like a very loud "gah". It was none of that.

Instead it was soul squeezing, panicking scream full of desperation that Sally was feeling sick so worried was she for her daughter. She tried to remember everything that they have done today that could maybe affected her in such a negative way. But the only thing that she came up with was that unholy ribbon and the weird shopkeeper.

Sally was usually a very kind and compassionate woman, but hurt someone she held dear and you will find yourself preferring to fight a two-headed fire-breathing dragon. It would be surely a nicer experience.

While Sally came to this realization Ming had already slipped Synergon in a shopping bag which contained baby clothes for winter. Luckily she had the ability to slip into the background of one's vision so that people passing by and staring at the Alecta and Sally didn't even notice her. They have seen her but they wouldn't be able to recognize her or even be sure that there was person there.

A nice little gift from the Morien. At least one thing they were nice about from their endless list of horrible deeds.

Since her job was done now and even though Sally could see through the mist but not her ability since her clear sight wasn't that strong, Ming decided to pack everything up and disappear from there the fastest way possible.

She was always a rather lazy person and hated conflict with a passion because it was so draining. Therefore facing a mother bear turning dragon was not on her plan of activities for the day like ever.

The rest she would leave to turn out like it wanted. Suddenly taking note of the fact that the screaming had stopped, she disappeared in a strong gust of the wind. Hoping to never face that woman in her life again because this little encounter was tiring enough for her to tell that this woman was not someone she liked to have a chat with.

As she turned one with the wind she took one last glance at the baby... And promptly took a step back, her shoulders jumping up in shock and her eyes widening in disbelief, because these

sea-green eyes _stared_ at her as if she _saw_ her.

Did she go completely bananas now? But that devilish child had to one-up that! It _waved at her_ and freaking smiled! She was supposed to be invisible! Well at least to the mind of the people tricked into not being there or getting noticed. She was supposed to be overlooked, dismissed! Not waved at and getting sunny smiles thrown at her! From a freaking _baby_ to emphasize it!

Feeling suddenly every year of her actual age old she waved tiredly back and vanished for good when her mother turned around.

Her last thought was that Synergon definitely chose this time someone quite special and she prayed that the world won't have changed too much at the end of that little one's adventures.

Sally on the other hand tried to search for that saleswoman while her daughter still kept screaming, hoping that when she could find her she would be able to press out of her the information of what she had done to her little Alecta.

But she wasn't able to find her no matter where she looked or hard she concentrated, she didn't see the woman that made her day to hell.

She began to panic. What should she do when she couldn't find her? What would happen to Alecta? Would she be alright? When not how could she heal her? Would she have to go to Poseidon only to get lectured about how defenseless she was in the face of the supernatural and how he should keep Alecta with him in the ocean to keep her safe? She surely didn't want that but she would do it if it meant that Alecta, her only sweet, cute and so little daughter, would be fine again.

She would feel horrible, defeated, weak, but that would be alright as long as her daughter was healthy and happy.

Still she didn't have to fear even one of these situations anymore because her sweet little mermaid became steadily her usual unnatural calm but still expressive self.

Sally was so relieved that she shed a few tears of thankfulness and pressed Alecta closely to her chest. Tucking her head in Alecta's soft velvet black hair with her head on her shoulder.

So she didn't notice a thing of the exchange of gestures that took place between her daughter and Ming.

Probably it was better this way.

After snuggling, cuddling and kissing her daughter for a few minutes. Sally looked carefully around her again to see if the shop vendor was near or any creature took advantage of her defenseless self. And how that word stung _defenseless_.

Sally abhorred that word with every tendon of her body. What this word represented and how it reminded her of her past and present situations was cruel.

She promised herself years ago that she would do everything human possible to never become her weak, broken self again. Her uncle gave his everything to give her the will to life back and she would never smudge his legacy by giving up now and admitting defeat to the world of supernatural beings! She would go down fighting when they came to get her daughter!

She was going to fight this battle and wasn't gong to stop until her body would be entirely destroyed and she was dead! It didn't matter to her what kind of match it was going to become. A battle of wills, powers, beliefs. She didn't care at all!

Still she couldn't be always there for Alecta to protect her. And that fact was the utter painful truth. Sally never wanted her daughter to be involved with fighting, but this encounter made her realize how close they really were to that torturous world.

She wouldn't let her daughter be involved with it at all if that discussion laid in her hands. But it didn't.

The Greek monsters would sooner or later come and get her little pearl. Sally wouldn't be able to always stay near her and protect her forever. She didn't have the stamina for it.

Sally looked in her little mermaid's eyes. So serene, peaceful. Like nothing could ever disrupt these softly, rhythmically waving seas of ocean colored eyes. Her little Alecta had these present but still detached eyes that made someone feel as if they could see _everything_ _, secrets, desires. Simply everything_.

Even though these eyes probably did see your darkest sin and your lightest achievement, they never seemed to judge you. Just staying calm and open as if to say : It's alright, you don't have to feel ashamed. It's alright.

But they still held this childish innocence even though Sally could not count on ten pairs of hands how many persons her daughter looked into the eyes and just _accepted_ them. Maybe because she was so young, so unpolluted she was able to just accept the persons as they were.

However no matter how many people she accepted it didn't mean that these people would like and protect her, so she had to have the ability to do this herself.

Sally had already decided the moment when she learned that she was pregnant that she was keeping her child as long and as far away as possible from everything that was somehow connected with the world her father lived in.

Worrying all the time of the supernatural world let her forget that there were dangers in _her_ world too. Rapers, pedophiles, robbers she could continue to list the kind of criminals that New York housed and still not be finished in one hour.

So instead of telling her daughter that she had to learn how to fight because she was a demigod, she would tell her because of the criminals and bad people roaming the streets. Thankfully that was a big part of the truth too, but she didn't have to think so much now.

Her little tide was only three months and a bit over three weeks old. She wasn't big enough yet to learn how to fight.

Though she was smart enough to learn about fight strategies, then -even though Sally liked to keep her daughter as innocent as possible- innocence didn't have the ability to protect her daughter.

Sally's main goal never changed. Keep her little Alecta as safe as her abilities would allow her and a bit further than that.

Alecta was rather happy when she noticed that the nice saleswoman slipped the pretty mysterious ribbon under her carriage in one of the bags. She was so excited to inspect this ribbon and tell Mr. Delphi all about it!

Carefully, so as not to startle her poor mother anymore than she already had, she slowly lowered her voice, just slow enough for the shop vendor to slip away from her line of sight. However she still waited a bit since she laid on her back in baby carriage.

God her lungs hurt and her eyes too! They both burnt like a fire-breathing dragon rampaged in them! This was just the proof she needed. Babies were pain personified. They didn't only hurt their environment with their loud screams but themselves too!

That just supported her point that the other babies had a lack of intelligence!

Her mother took her in her arms and she could look like this over her shoulder. Her eyes spotted the saleswoman rather fast, so that she could say goodbye. But surely it was quite easy, when the woman sent of this weird aura that made her different from everybody else that gathered around her to watch her little tantrum.

Yet for a moment it felt like something tried to enter her mind and make a mess of her organized thoughts, when she looked at her.

Shaking the feeling of she waved at the nice woman an smiled gratefully at her. Alecta wasn't often so happy and thankful like this. For her while expressed her feelings often enough it was always a softened down version of it, so that her cheeks actually hurt a bit when she was smiling like that.

The passengers passing by of course wondered who she was waving at since her smile was just so sudden and cute that most couldn't top themselves from cooing for a moment.

Alecta ignored all of this didn't find it important or fascinating enough for her to take her orbs from watching the vendor slowly becoming one with the wind. It was amazing to watch, magical! A Secret of the world! She found not one but two Secrets of the world today! She was so unbelievable happy!

Maybe that was why that woman's skin glowed like that! But that didn't explain why her mother's eyes had that weak gray shine in the form of glasses. It was alright to think that her mother was some kind of special being like her first thought had been but now...

Somehow when compared to all the special beings that Alecta observed from a far – it weren't many- her mother just appeared to be too ... _normal_. And didn't that thought taste horrible?

Maybe all special being were Secrets of the world an some kind of special power. Meaning that she already saw some Secrets of the world. Huh that was kinda shocking to her now...

She probably should have known better right from the start. Even so now she had more to look forward the special beings were all Secrets of the world that implied that every special being had a ability!

Alecta was so focused on her thoughts that she was a bit surprised not that it showed when her mother positioned her so that they could look each other directly into the eyes.

Her mothers' eyes had a strong glint of determination in them.

Just what for?

Returning to their flat, Alecta watched as Sally unpacked their shopping bags from her baby carriage. In one of those bags was her ribbon! She could not await to have it I her chubby little hands and show it to Mr. Delphi who now laid with her on the play mat.

Observing how her mother unpacked the bags let her pulse become stronger. She was getting so excited!

However after four of the six bags were opened and she still didn't saw her ribbon she slowly became nervous and sad. When all of the bags were opened and unpacked there was still no ribbon...

But why? Did it go when it noticed that her mother disliked it or liked to play pranks on other people? Neither appeared to be the right answer...

Alecta clutched Mr. Delphi strongly to her face, to hide it and her tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

She made enough distress for her mother for well over six years.

She wanted that ribbon so badly! Not just because it was a Secret of the world, but because it somehow _felt_ like it belonged to her... like something precious of her that she never wanted to lose... like Mr. Delphi. Her first friend.

Desperately trying not to cry she hid her face in the soft fur of him.

Suddenly she heard it. The sound of a bell. It was a clear pure sound. Resounding and clangorous. It calmed her again surprising her more than a little. It reassured her. Her mind felt like hers again, like the calm waves of the sea, steady and rhythmic.

But were did that sound come from? She knew that the only thing with bells that they bought was that hat with that little bell on the end. It looked like one of those hats from the elves of the Santa. Yet the colors were white nearly allover just the hat brim was a deep warm red with little stars woven on it with a white thread.

Surely that bell couldn't have made that sound since it had more of high and noisy ring to it than what she just heard.

Yet she still heard it just from where came the sound? Looking around her Alecta tried to localize the origin of that peaceful sound. On her first try she had no success even so she didn't give up. Alecta just knew that that sound was related with the magical ribbon.

Thinking of a plan that could help her, she realized that the ribbon was a Secret of the world meaning that her new found special vision should at least be able to see a bit of its ability aura around the area where it was.

Still how to activate it? The last time she just concentrated really hard, wanting and believing that there was something that she hadn't noticed and trying to find it. Maybe that was the key wanting and concentrating to see what was usually hidden?

Well she could at least try...

Once more starting her task of finding that bell she concentrated while looking slowly around. Nothing by the TV or couch, there also wasn't anything by the shelves or the door to the kitchen.

Moving further on she looked over to the table in the corridor where her mother stood and took the clothes pile for pile first in her room before in Alecta's room.

Looking at her mother confirmed that she was indeed using her special sight since she could make out the gray glasses around her mother's eyes. Turning her eyes to the clothing piles her eyes opened on surprise when she saw that one of the dresses her mother bought for her had a pretty strong aura around it. It seemed to come from the belt because there it appeared to be the strongest.

This aura was different again. It wasn't a weak gray like her mother's or a strong mixture of colors, shining like the shop vendor's. No it was a mixture of colors but it seemed to be in harmony nothing overpowering the other color. A balance. A balance of green-blue and white-yellow.

It also didn't feel as powerful as the shopkeeper's aura but it was definitely stronger than her mother's weak gray one.

The shape of the aura was hard to describe since there was _non_. It was ever changing no real form in any way! One moment it looked like a ball with wave like movements coming from the center to the outer ring glowing in a different color and changing it constantly. The next it looked like some kind of instrument or herb while still changing the colors in a slowly flowing stream. It was beautiful to look at and didn't strain her orbs at all.

There! The soft bell sound rang through the room again and this time Alecta saw that it came from this cloth! A short time before she heard the sound she saw how some king of soft impulse went out from the aura and then she heard the soft chime.

Alecta could not surprises her surprise entirely so she gasped softly.

It appeared that the ribbon didn't leave her alone as it first seemed it just hid itself from her mother! What smart ribbon! That was so cool and it could change its appearance! She was getting so excited! Out of happiness and excitement she threw Mr. Delphi a bit in the air. Not far just about as high as the couch backrest was high. Then she caught Mr. Delphi gain and hugged him close squealing softly in his fur.

Her mother was in the other room packing her new winter clothes in her wardrobe, so she was fine with acting like that. Her mother wouldn't get suspicious of her weird behavior.

Still there was one problem...

How did she get her body to that stupid dress?

Her walking and standing ability was well enough now that she could walk three steps without support before promptly making acquaintance with the floor again.

But to her defense she was walking in a reaking crib that had a very soft ground so that finding some kind of balance was very hard.

She had to wait for her mother to dressher in that dress. Still she could speed up the process by making her clothes dirty. However she wasn't sure if she could do that since then her mother would have to wash more clothes of her and it would become a bother.

It didnt change the situation she had to wait for er mother to dress her in that dress.

Today was the day where Alecta and her mother would travel to Canada. Her mother packed everything yesterday evening so that they din't need to stress themselves out today.

Alecta was very glad to notice that her mother packed the dress with the ribbon. It was weird how her mother couldn't notice that she held something so very special in her hands and to Alecta it was as plain as the day. While it looked ,when she didn't use her other vision, like a white belt made of soft material with silver ornaments on the buckle, with her other vision it looked just like the ribbon just wounded around the waist of the snow white dress with frills on the skirt part making it look puffy and wave like.

Still her mother's 'glasses' couldn't be that much different or weaker than her special vision so why couldn't she see it?

Alecta thought about it nearly the entire way to the train station. She was so concentrated that she didn't look away from the point where she fixated her gaze on, unfortunately it was the face of the taxi driver making him quite uncomfortable. He already began to squirm in his seat when Sally finally decided to do something about the situation.

Her solution was to talk to the driver to make him focus his eyes on her and push the basket for babys a bit in the other direction so that Alecta now looked outside through the windshield of the car.

When the taxi came finally to a halt Alecta came out of her trance and looked curiously around. Her surroundings were completely foreign to her.

Everywhere were people, no matter where she looked at least ten persons could be seen in that direction. She felt surrounded. This made her uneasy but her mother looked really calm like this was completely normal. Alecta didn't like that at all. She just didn't know where she could focus her attention on. There were so many people, objects and animals!

Still she rested calm and just went with the flow. Keep it simple would help her here the most. So she began to observe one group at one time and looked for the next group when she was through with observing the first one.

She thought a bit of turning on her other vision but decided against it. There might be to many special beings here and she could fry her eyes. So she had no other choice but to look for special beings and Secrets in the old fashioned way: looking for things that didn't seem to fit.

Well to keep it short Alecta was glad that she didn't use her other vision. Even though she was rather slow with this observation technique, she found fifteen special beings with a few Secrets of the World on them. It was amazing! The variety of all these creatures was mind blowing!

She saw three with the legs of a goat, that were rather hairy and had something hidden under their hats that appeared to be horns. They hid these features rather well because Alecta needed for the first one nearly one minute until she found out what exactly was wrong with him. The rest didn't take too long 'cause she was already familiar with their way of hiding these characteristics.

However she only knew that these were part goat because one of them walked so clumsy that he fell down and she ws able to see his legs since his trousers lifted a bit and his shoe fell off. Rather fortunate for her. Since the other two had the same traits as the other she concluded that they belonged to the same species.

Then she saw a group of special beings that were completely different. One had eight arms, two had snake like pupils and another three had wings instead of arms with talons on their ends. One of the creatures with snake pupils had a necklace or somethig on that screamed 'Secret' to Alecta.

Sadly she wasn't able to inspect it in detail.

She also saw one cat that appeared to have a human's head and eagle wings on its back. It had golden fur that looked like sand. It had silver eyes that seemed so deep and wise yet had a cruel tint to them. It cowed Alecta a bit still she rested calm since it didn't look at her at all.

She saw another two of these big one eyed beings that she saw in the park about one week ago. But they seemed more intelligent and had something dignified. They surprisingly looked at her for one moment or two, smiled so slightly that hadn't it been Alecta who looked at them you wouldn't have noticed and went their way. Rather curious.

One seemed feral and wild and those both, even though they ere from the same pecies, had something gracefully and intillegent. Maybe they're like humans too in the aspects of that sounded good it brought riks as well since that meant just because on of those species was nice didn't mean this one wasn't going to bite your head off.

Still Alecta was ,even though she wa no three months, three weeks and four days old, a brilliant judge of character traits since she observed people allday long.

The last three creatures she saw were completely... unique. They had bat like leathery wings and membran like skin, their eyes glowed, they had no hair, bat ears, instead of hands claws and yellow sharp teeth that could rip your body to shreds so sharp were they.

Alecta really wished hat she hadn't looked to deep when she noticed this group of three formal dressed women.

They looked hideous.

Alecta looked quickly away once she saw their true appearance. Hopefully she would be able to forget this sight fast. These poor women no wonder they hided what they looked like withs this complexion. Alecta sighed out of compassionateness. These pitiful creatures.

Nevertheless all three of them had Secrets with them. The whips they carried were special and Alecta risked a look wit her special vision on them. It was worth it though she nearly lost control an looked at the auras from the women but as soon as she realized that she bagan to see the women's aura she cut off her vision.

Yet she was ablte to take a look at the whips and their auras. A picture that she won't ever forget. Though the aura was of dark intensions that spoke of pain and torture the colour was like fire, a powerful, punishing fire. It flickered and danced like fire too and had black patches in it that rised and disappeared in the air. Everytime that happened it felt as if someone screamed in _hellish_ pain.

And while it surely disturbed other babys ould they have be ableto sense and se it as Alecta did, she as only fascinated and awedby this. Alecta was no fan of pain and torture and didn't wish it on anybody but she accepted it. She knew that somethings just could only be balanced through this and it was a part of life that she hoped to avoid.

The train they took to Canada took nearly eight hours till they arrived. Still the ride was fun an rather realxed. Her mother played with her her or read a book in silence while she looked at the rapidly changing scenery and slept. It was breathtaking...

Alecta didn't see any fairies or forest spirits the landsape she saw made her want to believe that there were surely somewhere these magic beings. The fact that it snowed on their trip only supported that fact. The forests were wide and vast, the trees old and strong.

It was a sight that appeared devine. The snowflakes made their way down to earth in a stunning dance full of elegance that made the ballet from the "The Nutcracker and the Mouse King" look like child's play.

Alecta knew what she talked about her mother was a fan and made her watch it with her. She was mesmerised by the elegant figures and body control of those dancers.

They earned her total respect that day. But yet those snowflakes' dance was so much more. And she couldn't even properly tell what exactly _more_ was. It felt more naturel, powerful, alive, real, but there was more to it than just that. It was magical for Alecta.

She took in the whole dance of the white tiny unique dancers and was at a complete peace. It was a big difference between being calm and being at peace. Alecta knew that probably better than most. Being calm was just a state of being ableto controll her actions and reactions,thinking clearly, logical and not being influenced. Being at peace was a state of complete rest, you felt everything and nothing, you felt save and warm, complete.

Alecta fell like this asleep to the dance of the snowflakes.

The next time she awoke, she gasped. A giant visage of a person was diectly in front of her face, just a few centimeters separated them. She was shocked who was that?! Alecta didn't like it at all when people came so close to her when she didn't knew them. And she didn't know anybody with dark skin, brown eyes and a black afro hairstyle!

She squeezed Mr. Delphi close to her and pulled her legs closer to her upper body so that she could at least try to kick this woman if she did something Alecta hasn't approved of first.

Suddenly the woman started cooing at her and pinched her cheeks. This was getting to much for her!

"Sally, you daughter is just so adorable! I could eat her, she is so sweet! Look her eyes have such a striking colour! She will be definitely a beauty and a head turner when she is older! Won't you sweetie, won't you?", the woman began to _squeak_.

Holy Mother, Alecta just knew what kind of person this one was. She was one of these people who gushed over babies and their cuteness all the time! She had to flee! But how?!

Suddenly the woman backed thankfully a bit off and Alecta saw her mother- hopefully her life-saver soon to- enter her vision and looked hopeful up to her.

Sally just smiled lightly and turned to the woman that Alecta began to notice now had a slight accent "Yeah, the eyes she has from her father as well as the hair and most of her facial features. So it is no wonder that she looks so cute since her daddy was quite the handsome guy as well. But that wasn't the reason I started a relationship with him as I told you already, Ray."

Oh no. This was _the Ray_ aka the person they were going to stay with for the next two or three weeks? Holy Lord have mercy with her and send her your blessing!

The woman now identified as Ray sighed and stood ith her hand on her hips " Yeah I know. I still can't believe that you did not want to have a relationship with him when you fisrt met him. I mean as you described him he was as hot as hell. But if I think about it you were always the type that put personality over body. A wonder that he was single when you met him! Either this or he was the total playboy and jumped from woman to woman like bunny from hole to hole until he met you! Sally the tamer you should be called!" At the end Ray laughed a bit and her mother chuckled a bit but it was a bit nervous too.

Her mother hid something about her father and his relationship status judging by the way she shortly tensed when Ray mentioned that her father had supposedly been single. It probably wasn't that way. So her mother knew more about her father then she let on. Still Alecta didn't want to ask her about this. At least not now, maybe when she was older. For now she would just gather all the information she could get from conversations and thre reactions her mother had. It was stealthy and mean but when the shoe fits.

Now her ultimate objective was to survive the horror that was called Ray... And the way Ray turned to her again and had that strange glint in her eyes had something foreboding. Alecta gulped and pressed her face into Mr. Delphi's body.

Hopefully she would survive these vacations with her mind still intact. That her first adventure would be surviving a baby loving woman was kinda... _weird._


	4. Chapter 4

**Calm Sea**

 **Good day! Here is the new chapter! Finally we're nearing us the main story! I am looking forward to it! I hope you too. So I want to thank everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! I love reviews by the way since they tell me their opinion. Oh I forgot this chapter was not betaed so please forgive me for any mistakes that you find.  
**

 **Disclaimer: How often do I have to hurt myself like this? Everything that belongs to the original story of pery jackson belongs to rick Riordan and I do not earn anything at all from this. besides the joy of writing.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Adventure in Canada and growing up**

One word was all Alecta needed. One word to describe the inner terror which she felt after just four hours in the vicinity of Ray. This one word was...

Help

Alecta was pretty sure that there was a limit to how fond of babys you could be but Ray let her doubt that hard wired opinion of hers. For the last four hours that woman has done nothing but keep changing her clothes and hairstyle while talking to her in that annoyingly high pitched, utterly ridiculous voice that adults used to talk to babys.

She wanted to flee! This was too much for her. Her mind was just to mature for these kind of things. Her mother on the other hand just smiled at them while working in he kitchen baking god knows what and once in a while looking at them. She loved her mother because she was the gentlest person that she knew even though she tried to get her away from her ribbon...

Her ribbon on the other hand was now snugly wound around her because she wore _that_ dress now. It was just her luck that the dress with her ribbon it would have to be the last dress Ray anted to try on her before they went outside for a walk.

Alecta sighed but at least was the dress quite comfortable. It was not overdone with ribbons and ruffles. The skirt reached a bit over her feet and the sleeves hid her hands and she had to ad mit she liked the fact that her hands were covered. Somehow it made her feel...protected. Maybe even warm. Well that didn't matter now.

The dress was a deep nearly black blue with a eight pointed star on the upper right area on her chest near her shoulder. The belt aka her ribbon was a silver white colour at the moment with a crescent moon which held the same star between its tips at its center. It also had a collar which was a white ribbon tied to the side and a big bow.

It was not too much and not to less. She liked it but she could also be influenced because a Secret was part of that dress. It was quite likely... How shameful of her to be that easily manipulated but she had some leeway since she was just baby, right? Right.

Still she couldn't forever call the ribbon exactly that: the ribbon. That was just ridiculous and something she would never ever do. Names were important even though she couldn't recall many names, she respected them and gave everybody she met at least a nickname or would make something up when they met. For her a name even when it wasn't the right name or orginal name was important since it identified a certain person or thing and what it stood for.

Alecta didn't think that the _correct_ names were important. No what was important was what you _thought of_ when you spoke the name since no matter what name you could give a person or thing the inner and outer aspects wouldn't change. She could for example call an apple 'larein' but the apple would still look, taste, feel and age in the same way as when it was called an apple.

So Alecta was of the opinion that names didn't make people but people nade names since when for example someone said "Anna" and asked for the characteristics of this name people would tell what they _identified_ or who they _thought_ of when hearing that name. It was as simple as that. So while the correct names weren't important to Alecta the things she could identify with them were.

She came up with rather silly nicknames via this way. The neighbor became so to be known to her as Mr Citruse because of his sour, unfriendly attidude and his habit of lying. She often observed how he conversed with his wife Mrs Sheepe and lied in nearly every sentence. That his wife easily believed his very bad constructed lies earned her the name. She was just too naive and gullible. It was no wonder that her man was able to so easily betray her when she behaved like a sheep.

But just because Alecta identified those characteristics with these things and beings didn't mean that everyone thought in same way as her so that she knew that she had to learn at least a few official names or otherwise she would have a lot of misunderstandings to clear up in the future. Oh joy.

Speaking of joy Ray was finally finished with making her the " perfect little princess hairstyle" and her mom came out of the kitchen with freshly baked decorated cookies that she couldn't eat because oh her nonexistent teeth. Torture it was to her because the smell... Couldn't her mom just put them into a blender and give her the product?

Sighing knowing that no amount of staring, puppy eyes and pouting could get her mother to let her eat the cookies she turned another way trying to ignore the heavenly smell.

Ray ran around the house like a chicken that got the head cut-off obviously just realizing that yes they wanted to go outside in five minutes and you should have started to ready yourself for the last ten.

Alecta didn't mind. She was patient had no problem with waiting just like her mother who found some amusement in the dilemma of her best friend. Suddenly Ray changed directions going from her sprint upstairs to a jump downstairs, then turning on her heel and rushing to a door in the far corner of the modern decorated living room.

She obviously searched for something but what Alecta didn't knew. She just knew that, judging by the sounds of paper falling to the ground, furnishing getting run into, metal hitting the ground and one or the other curse that got quickly shushed before being completely uttered , the woman had _a lot_ to clean up when they came back.

Ray suddenly emerged, janking the door open with so much strenght that it hit the wall and a thumping noise echoded before the door swung back. She held a pair of shoes in her hand with sharp metal blades on the sole of the shoe calling excitedly "Tada I found them! Wasn't that hard, right? I found them rather quickly. I am so proud of myself!".To the end she even dramatically lifted a hand to her eyes an pretended to wipe tears away.

Alecta smiled softly that woman may be a nuissance when she took 'care' of her but was rather funny when not. Her mother grinned slightly and asked in a teasing voice " Ah is that so? And where exactly did you find them and how much more chaos did you make while looking for your ice skates?"

Ray looked slightly and sheepishly around her. While before the house looked like someone lived in it meaning they were some unclean places but just like some paper on a table or a jacket thrown over a chair now it looked like a mini tornado was let free inside the building and was told he could do everything he liked. Clothes laid on the stair, the pillows of the couch were spread around the room, the floor was covered with papers, one or two chairs have fallen over and somehow - don't ask how- cutlery was to be seen in some places.

Ray became red all across her face right up to her ears, turned to my mom proudly lifting her chin and declared " This is a new trend! People love the way the ground is covered in paper because it holds the floor longer warm besides the fact that it has a retro feeling with the knives, spoons and forks! The pillows are strategically placed around the room so that people and guest may sit and talk to each other in whatever position they like! The clothes are easy to reach and can be offered in case a guest forgot his coat or scarf!

It is really new and I thought that while I looked for my old skates that I should try it out so what do you think? It has some kind of flair, doesn't it?" While explaining or rather excusing her way out of this situation she pointed to each aspect of her newly invented trend, pretending as if she was one of these woman that wanted to sell you something and never giving up.

It was really so funny that Alecta couldn't help herself and laugh out. Her mother not far behind her while Ray just stuck her tongue out while scratching the back of her head and grinning slightly.

Sally just shook her head in a fond way "Hopefully that new trend of yours is just a phase and a test since Alecta can't be exactly be let down on the floor with all the paper and knives and forks that could cut her, don't you think so too Ray?".

Ray gasped as if in realization and put a hand in front of her mouth " Oh my gosh! You are absolutely right! How could these trandsetter just be so careless and selfish! To not think of the cute, defenseless babys while inventing this trend! What a crime, unforgivable! I will promptly call them and complain about their carelessness! Thankfully this was just a test and nothing permanent so it should be easily reverted back. Expectly with the help of one's best friend, right Sally?"

The acting was just perfect! The gestics at all the right places, the mimic always serious and determinded! Wouldn't it have been for her voice and eyes Alecta was sure that she would have believed her!

She applauded Ray! She had to rethink her opinion of that woman it seemed.

Her mother sighed tiredly " This reminds me of school when one of us was in trouble we always got the other one involved."

Ray smirked " I take that as a yes".

Turning to her daughter Sally smiled softly and picked her up from her place in the baby carriage where she sat up to observe the spectacle.

" You are enjoying this huh?" Alecta just nodded cheerfully. Ray laughed and smiled widely making a victory sign with her left hand.

Peaceful. That word described the scenery here the best. Ray didn't live in Quebec City directly, she lived about fifteen kilometers away, that were about nine miles. Enough space in Canada that only a few people lived in the vicinity. Like two. Yeah, Ray just had two neighbors who both lived over one kilometer away from her house. That could even still be called a neighbor was somehow funny to Alecta who live with her mother in an apartment with more than enough neighbours that you could fill Ray's house with them.

Right now they were taking a walk in the forest. It was not to thick with trees and plants that you felt unsafe. No, you were able to look deeper into the forest past the bushes and to wide open areas with just a few trees. It was a beautiful view to look up to the sky and see the sun shine through the white poudered leaves of pine trees and branches. The snow made everything look brighter! It even sparkled and appeared to be gems that were laying around in big amounts.

They were on the way to a lake nearby were Ray and Sally wanted to skate while one of them watched over her. They even wanted to make a picknick here which was the reason why her mother baked cookies.

Soon they arrived at the lake and Alecta was fascinated. That was the first time that she saw a lake that was frozen so thickly and throughly or at all. Her mother spread out the blanket, it was rather thick and warm since the ground was so cold. Then she arranged the food and everything while Ray began to look for wood. They wanted to make a campfire. A picknick with campfire was rather curious.

Alecta was laid down on the blanket with a few of her toys that she actually liked and Mr Delphi was of course with her. Still she hoped that her mother or Ray would pay to each other more attention than to her since she still had to figure out a name for her ribbon and had to find out what exactly the secret of this ribbon was.

Her mother and Ray just sat with her on the duvet for a while just talking and telling eachother what happened so in their lives since they last saw each other.

It made Alecta happy to see her mother so relaxed and open. Somehow in NewYork her mothr as always tense and never got to close with anybody even her friends weren't that close to her na could make her unbend like Ray managed with just a simple talk.

While they talked and ate cookies- Alecta was fed on the way here with milk from her bottle- played Alecta with her keyboard for babys. It was just about as long as the forearm of her mother and the buttons were all differently coloured. Halfton buttons weren't included and everytime Alecta pushed a button it glowed for as long as she pushed it.

Her goal was to make a melody that sounded nice while that was rather difficult since this electronic thing didn't made sounds that sounded completely good she still managed. Rather proud that she made something sound nice she tried to recreate the melody from one of the songs she heard while they watched the ballet.

It took her quite long about half an hour until she found out exactly which button sounded the most like the sound she had in her head and while she knew that on the left side were deeper and on the right side the higher sounds finding the _right_ one was nearly impossible. It seemed the range of sounds from her toy was too short.

However she never was one to give up just like that and thought about it. She could still make the melody that she heared she just had to change the high of the tones and play maybe two buttons at the same time for some sounds. Even then she only managed the first verse of the melody.

She needed a toy with more options if she wanted to recreate the melody completely. Yet she didn't have one so she had to be alright with that one. Even without the melody it wsa fun to play and create new songs. The melodys and sounds were just so peaceful to create, it was something that took her mind of from her surroundings and helped to relax her.

She always concentracted too much on her environment and while it didn't pain or disturbe her like her mother feared was it nice to just simply have one task in her mind. She could achive this herself but only by watching something that made her feel peaceful and encouraged her to dream and get lost in simple thoughts. So far this achieved only rain, snow and wind combined with sunlight and trees. It appeared around humans and living beings she could not just let her mind wander it be the case that she had something important to think over like on the ride to the train station.

Her mother tried a lot of toys and it seamed musical toys worked the best since she had to figure out how it worked, what system was used which option made which sound and even then she could use her mind to create something. Creating something that pleased her was one of the things she could completely put herself into.

That didn't mean she was talented at drawing. She was terrible at it. Of course she was only a nearly four month old baby, her motor abilities were bad. Still she trained her body since she could think and this appeared to be something that while she would naturally beecome better, she would not excel at it at all. She had this feeling that average drawing abilities were the best she could hope for. By now she has learned to trust her feelings.

So it was no surprise that she also liked to play with bricks. There she could also try to create something while she liked to experiment with colours and shapes.

As she tried to reproduce the second verse of the melody via changing some aspects of it while still playing the first one Ray turned to her.

She was flabbergasted because even though that toy keyboard had a bit off-tune notes she could definitely recognize the melody from "The Nutcracker". Open mouthed she pointed her pointer finger to Alecta while staring at Sally who just shrugged smiling apologetically.

Alecta for once didn't notice to deep into thinking of a way to make the second verse happen. Suddenly Alecta heard the bell again. Well not exactly because even though she heard the bell it somehow had carried sounds with it that sounded like a word.

Looking down to her belt without turning her vision on she didn't see anything that was suspicious. So she waited, suspecting that when she waited enough something would happen.

For just a short moment she looked to Ray and her mother to confirm that they didn't hear a thing. They just sat behind her talking, looking at the lake.

 _Rrrriiiinng_

There was it again! She just did not understand hat it wanted to tell her... Taking a deep breath Alecta closed her eyes, concentrating on the sound of the bell.

 _Syn-rrr-er-iii-gon._ Her eyes opened shining out of giddynes even though she still had some problems understanding it she had heard a word! Synergon! That had to be the ribbon's name! Confusing her was just the fact that she knew that the meaning of that name was helper and fellow worker.

Maybe it had to do with her father? Or it could be her very own secret... Now that was making her excited!

But why did Synergon only now contact her? Maybe it needed energy like her keyboard? But the last time she looked which admitedly was in their flat it looked fine. Expectly its aura was strong.

Checking never hurt so she used her other vision on Synergon. Now that was surprising. The colour and intensity of the aura was the same but the shape was different it looked now like her toy. It glowed on one of the buttons expectly bright so just deciding to go with it she pushed that button on her toy too. Then the aura switched to the next button now curious she followed that.

After about ten buttons it showed her the sequence again but faster. She did as it ordered and recognized the second verse then. She smiled happily realizing tha her soloution was close so that Synergon had only to help her little.

She heard a scratching noise, looking up she saw that her mom had gone skating. Surprisingly enough her mother coiuld skate rather well even make some pirouttes once in a while.

Synergon gave off this feeling of being happy when playing music while watching her mother. Alecta had fun too. It made her feel satisfied to play while other people had fun since it looked like her mother danced to her music.

A hand landed on her head patting it lightly. She turned around seeeing that Ray smiled softly at her " You are quite special, your mother can be glad to have a child as you and I am also very glad that you are as you are. Sally deserves you. You are calm, nice and even went through my smothering earlier without making a fuss. I thank you.

It is weird that I am even telling you that since you are only a baby while a quite special one. But I just got this feeling that you understand what I am saying. Your mother can be rather protective and will keep secrets from you but only to make sure that you will be safe. Believe me I went through it with her all the time when we went to schoool togteher. I had to downright force _and_ threaten her to tell me about her worries and problems. Sally just always wants to protect the people dear to her without thinking of herself. Maybe that is the case because everyone she loved died in a unnatural way or in her uncle's case too early.

Still I think that's selfish from her deciding everything alone without considering the feelings of the other person. Honestly she can make me so worried for her. So please show understanding to your mother's behaviour in the future. And between just us two if she can have secrets in regards to our safety then we can too, right?"

The last thing she aid with a wink the only playful mimic she hd through her whole monolog. The entire rest she had a soft, fond but still exasperated smile on her face while her eyes followed the movements of Sally on the ice.

Alecta listened with her usual calm mind, taking the information, the compliments, the warnings and the tips in, feeling a soft warm spread through her. Ray had a deeper understanding of the people around her than she first thought. She wasn't as silly as she first thought too.

Ray lived her life like she wanted while she was smarter than she let on what Alecta recognized now in her deep brown eyes she decided to have fun and act out of the dark. Alecta could respect that. She even found Ray cool now.

She really loved her mother but not in the couple way judging by their interactions, maybe in the past based on Ray's longing expression. No, in the moment it reminded her of the two sisters that loved to take a walk in Central Park.

Alecta noticed something new about her vision, with Synergon on she could see around normal plants and the snow or ice a soft blue- green and yellow-white aura which looked like Synergon's colours but were way softer.

Her toy on the other hand seemed o give off impulses which sounded like the bells. But only if she concentrated could she hear it and see the light circle beginning to expand from its center. It was way weaker than the auras from the ice/snow and plants.

Interesting...

It seemed to be some kind of hint of what exactly Synergon's abilities included. Also the shop vendor explained them somewhat in her story.

Yet she only had to experiment, try and have patience.

Still she had to also pay attention that her mother won't find out about anyting of her... activities. Otherwise she would be dead in the water. She shuddered imagining her mother's anger if she found out it would not be pretty. At all.

The rest of the day went the same until it was time to go to sleep for her. For a while she had the hope that she would be able to sleep alone in a room, but that wasn't the case. Her mother and she slept in the same room since her mother insisted that she couldn't leave her alone at a foreign house.

As if that really bothered Alecta...

She only sighed at her mother's behaviour. Sally knew that Alecta would have been perfectly fine with sleeping alone even so her mother ( at least it appeared to be the case) tried to make Ray think that she was 'normal'. That kinda hurt but Alecta knew that her mother didn't want to hurt her feelings. She probably wanted that Ray accepted her, treating her like a normal baby.

Still she wasn't like the other babys, her mom had to accept that fact. Alecta couldn't change her very essence just to fit in. All these play dates her mother arranged for example, were just a facade to make Alecta appear as a normal, if a bit unsocial, baby. But that wasn't she...

People who really liked her were going to accept her as she was and more she didn't need. At least she hoped that this would happen, she oriented herself from Mulan. Additionally Ray already knew that Alecta wasn't your usual baby, wo why pretend?

Either way her nightly training regime, hopefully just the talking, was going to be put on hold while they stayed here.

But her situation got only worse. She was never left alone! No matter how hard she tried to crawl away when they went outside wanting to explore the environment for special beings or find out more about the abilities of Synergon she would just be caught. They lifted her up smiling and laughing " Oh were do you wan to go, little adventurer?". Well at least ray said that, her mommy looked at her disappointed and worried, even more so when Ray called her ' little adventurer'.

It seemed her mother had a over protective streak in her, who would have thought...

Still Aletca wanted to have an adventure! Now Synergon was even always with her, it was even able to move from itself from one cloth to another. So she could always try out hi abilities, _if_ she _had_ the _chance_ to do so. She hated boring things, she had something _very_ intersting to find out and look for and here she was smothered by the protective feelings of two older women. That was frustrating yet she could do nothing against it. Her only way out was to try and try again.

She could not even slip out in the middle of the night because of her mother!

So her task right now was to escape or at least be left alone for at least one hour! But just how?

Alecta honestly couldn't imagine one situation in which her mother would leave her so long utterly alone.

Today they were going out again. They were going to Quebec City where a snow scultpure contest was held. Her mother and Ray wanter to participate and she could also help they told her.

Well at least it gave her something to do.

She could even look for special beings here. Another thing she got also better in in the last five days was understanding Synergon. Even though it still sounded like the sounds of bells, she could understand them. That was just weird but somehow it amused her too.

She also played a lot more with her keyboard in these days since Synergon took great pleasure in that and showed her many things that she could improve or test out. She called those times their bonding time because the other things were blocked from Ray and Sally.

As soon as they arrived at the city Alecta tried to look outside, trying to detect aomething special. Alas there was nothing even with her vision she didn't find anything.

Truly disappointing.

Once they were at the competition, they signed in since it was apparently an open one, they were assigned a place were they had the entire day to make a breathtaking stature.

Her mother wanted to make a Christmas themed one since it wsas nearly Christmas - in about four days meaning she was now officaly four months- Ray on the other hand wanted to make a Fairy Tale themed one because apparently the forest in the vicinty of her house had many myths going about it.

They argued for about fortyfive minutes back and forth while Alecta was sat down and started to play with the snow. She also tried to make something from the snow, she had her vision on so that she could see what Synergon, who was a bracelet around her wrist, suggested for her to make.

It was just a snowman but for her still rather clumsy hands it was a challenge. So she tried to secretly use the abilities of Synergon who gave of a rather excitied feeling when he felt her intentions.

To say it was difficult was the underestimation of the century. First she had to find out how she could access the power of Synergon, which was the easy part since he helped her pretty much via flashing his bond to her. It was a weird foreign feeling in her mind that she didn't even notice until he made it figuratively light up in her mind.

By the way she began to call it a him because he told her in the course of the pst days that he preferred it that way, so who was she to argue?

The next part was even more difficult to control this power. It was like trying to grab jelly while balancing on one foot. She slipped quite a number of times and had to start from the beginning again while Synergon mae it even harder because everytime she slipped of made the link in her mind turn darker so that she had to start and find the connection herself.

Later in her life it would be useful but right now she didn't need that! Still she stayed calm, knowing that even if she didn't get better right now, this would help her get better in the future.

Somehow it even made something burn up in her and not in rage or annoyance at the situation. No, it was determination and ambition!

Finally she got a bit of a firm grip of it! Carefully she concentrated on the snow in front of her, while trying to imagine the snowmen Synergon showed her to the beginning. Slowly and unsteadily the snow began to move, while other babys would have already laughed from joy at the accomplish, Alecta stayed calm and concentrated on her task. She didn't just want to move the snow, no she wanted to make the snowman.

Gradually the snow began to move in the shape of a snowman. It began with the body and moved then to the head. When finished it looked _really_ clumsily done. The body parts weren't perfectly round and smooth and reminded more of one of these speak bubbles from explosions. Still Alecta was more than proud of her achievement and smiled so big her cheeks hurt nad her eyes _glowed_ literally with happiness and fascination.

Sadly as soon as she stopped paying attention to the power the snowman collapsed. But it didn't deter her. She just proved that she could do something _special_. It was her first time having to be _that careful and concentrated_. She just did soemthing she actually had the intention of doing and made it happen without doing it for others. No just for herself and her own ambition and feelings.

Honestl it felt good.

Still she had to be careful that her mother or anybody else found out. Her motehr would never allow her to be involved with anything supernatural. She would have probably screamed if she had seen what Alecta just did and would have never ever allowed her to get to a courntry with snow and ice again. Likely even going so far as to take her to a country where it doesn't snow in winter.

She groaned only from thinking of that. It was such an overdone action but she could imagine her mother doing exacty that.

Carefully she turned back, realising how close to exposure she just came because her mother and Ray turne the exact same moment to her in which she turned to them. Luckily her snowman was just half as tall as she was when she sat up - which she apparently could do very early based on Ray who was astounded that she could already sit, well her nightly training wasn't just for show- so she cover her snowman which was now just a pile of snow with her body.

" Alecta, you decicde what should we build: Fairy Tale or Christmas?" Ray said, looking poutingly her way. They didn't honestly ask a baby that jut now, did they?

Looking up to her mother's sulking expression that also stared at her and the people around them that looked at them, even though some tried to hide it,like they were crazy or laughed, she concluded that yes they did.

Seriously she was a four months old baby and they wanted her to decide?

Well she could care less about what they built as long as they built something. Looking at Synergon for his opinion, he seemed to shrug before showing her a gingerbread house. Yeah not a bad idea, it combined both Fairy Tale because of Hansel and Gretel and Christmas because they were eaten then.

Now how to tell them that without _talking?_ Shrugging she simply pointed at both of them. Now they raised their eyebrows looking confused.

Sally sighed " It appears that she wants that we work together and use _both_ of our ideas."

Ray looked interested, but a bit warily too " You know while that is a good idea, I have to ask myself if she can't already talk as well. I mean she can seemingly understand every word that we utter, yet she can't talk? I don't know..."

Alecta was impressed. Ray was the only one so far who came to that conclusion, but Alecta knew since the ice skating day that Ray was _smart,_ paying more attention to the small things than most other people _._

She honestly didn't care if anybody found out that she could speak, because she _could_ , just not as well as she wished she was able to. The only reason she didn't talk was because she wanted to make her mother's day by telling her one selected sentence in perfect English which was rather hard even though the sentence just had four words. These words should be her first ones offically.

She also had already selected a day when she was going to say them. Christmas. From what she heard it was a day to thank the loved ones, be together with your loved ones and appreciate what you have and gift the ones that don't have so much luck. She wanted to show her mother her love and thanks by dong this.

Yet this holiday made her sad too. From what she saw in all these TV shows, the family was supposed to celebrate this day together. Her father... could not come because of some _godforsaken law that his stupid, dimwitted brother made up!_

Externally she was still calm and in contrrol but internally she raged. Alecta wasn't able to have this uncontollable fury that would let her blindly rush in. She had this calm, controlled, _dangerous wrath_ that made her utterly _deadly_. It was a gift and a curse at the same time. Always being in controll of your emotions, never being able to totally breakdown, scream and get rid of these feelings was not something that could be seen as a gift. Practical but never a gift.

Yet it could also save her life, keeping her from making snap judgements, insulting her hopefully real friends because of a clouded mind. And it didn't stop her from feeling, it just made her unable to lose controll over them. Yes she could cry but everyday that she grew older she got more and more on control over these kinds of reactions. But who knows maybe one day, she will get to know a feeling that she can't keep in a cage...

How that would be?

Sally just looked at her little tide who observed them in her usual calm way, never missing anything from their expressions. She also suspected that Alecta could talk but probably chose not to.

While Sally loved her daughter with all her mistakes, she wished that she could be just more normal, since she feared that even under demigods she would be the expection. She also worried that Aletca could attract monsters easier if she stood out too much. They could think that she was a child of Athena or even Apollo!

And yet she knew no way in which she could convince Alecta to behave more subtly and like the other children.

It hurt Sally that she even began to think over these kinds of changes for her daughter, it made her feel like a bad mother which she thouht was true.

Which good mother wanted her daughter to change?! Yet she thought over those things... Sally really wished that Poseidon was there he would knew what to do, but she didn't want to admit that she wanted him here because that would be as good as declaring that she was overwhelmed with Alecta and he would than take her away.

No Sally would do her best to satisfy Alecta's huge mental capacity. Music always seemed to take her mind off things and let her appear more normal if talented. Maybe she should buy her daughter an instrument when she was older? It would have to be not too expensive and small since their living expenses didn't allow for more.

She also had to find a fighting style that Alecta could practice which would fit her personality.

So much to think about.

Laughing lightly so not make her friend become even more fishy over her daughter she shrugged her shoulder " Well who knows? Maybe she enjoys how we make a fool of ourselves by arguing all the time and speaking over all kinds of the tings just assuming that she can't understand while she gets everything. I would enjoy our cluelessness as well to be honest. All the blackmail material I would have when I became older... what a treasure that would be!"

Ray laughed " Yeah, I can imagine I would have enjoyed it too! Well if she dosen't want to speak with us rght now, we should let her be. I mean we could even overestimate her and she can't talk at all right now!"

Turning back to their huge pile of snow, they turned to each other, taking little shovels usually used for the garden in their hand s and began to work on their sculpture. Before that they lifted Aetca from her place and put her next too them while telling her she could make hat she wanted.

Alecta wondered all the while what was wrong with these two and if they have even understood what Synergon's idea was?

Well it turned out that no they didn't get what Synergon's idea was. So they combinied their ideas in really ... _creative_ way. While her mother made presents and a Christmas Tree, Ray added Mermaids and Fairys everywhere. On the top of the tree Ray put Rapunzel making her long hair the garland of it. Her mermaids swam around the presents and the fairys flew up the tree.

While it didn't look very well because of the craft skill of Ray and Sally it had its charms. Alecta found the sculpture beautiful. Sure it was mismatching, chaotically, not perfectly sculpted and was definitly no masterpiece but it gave off a feeling of being alive.

She liked that. She only tried to make more snowman from her own hands with her mother so close she couldn't dare to risk using Synergons. He felt that way to, seemingly sweating just by the thoughtof her mother finding out. Well Alecta didn't fell better. Her mother could become _honestly_ scary.

It should be obvious that they hadn't won, but they did get the award for having the sculpture with the creativest thinking.

The restly days to Christmas were spent the same way as before therefore Alecta had no more chance of using Synergon.

Today was Christmas and Alecta hoped she wouldn't mess up. She would ay her sentence as soon as the present time would start.

Her mother dressed her in a warm camine red dress which had white pompoms with an attached head, she also wore red and white striped tights. Synergon took on the form of a red ribbon on hre head which her mother put in her hair but Synergon as soon as Sally turned her back threw away and changed into.

Sally was dressed in Jeans with a white pullover with a christmas tress on it while Ray wore jeans, a green hoodie with an elf and a cusp cap in christmas style. The whole house was decorated with figures, fairy lights or holiday lights and the tablecloth were changed into christmas style too.

The tree stood in the living room with just a few presents under it. Neither Sally or Ray had invited anybody else. They wanted to share this holiday with nobody but her.

It was a rather warm, relaxing, peaceful day. Sally and Ray laughed a lot, remembered old times, played with her with her favourite toys, watched fairy tales together and ate very good prepared and smelling food.

Candle lights burned softly in the whole house and outside snow fell softly in the form of big snowflakes. She and Mr. Delphi just sat a while in front of the glass door which led to the veranda while playing with her building blocks.

Alecta loved it to watch them fall, Synergon was not too overwhelmed by this spectacle but found a real beauty in them too. While she played there, Sally and Ray sat on the couch with whine glasses in their hand watching the fire in Ray's chemine. They talked softly with each other, fully relaxing.

Then after dinner, it was time to open the presents. Well their were exactly four presents. Ray got her mother a necklace with a pendanton it. The necklace was pure silver and the pendant was a crystale in the form of a heart. On the backside was engraved "Forever my best friend and companion – Sally".Her mother got teary eyed and hugged Ray thightly.

Her mom got Ray a bracelet with a star pendant. It was not so much wort as Ray's gift apparently but Ray didn't care she was touched. She looked at it softly " You found one?"

Sally got a bit red "It took a while. But yes I found one. It looks exactly as the bracelet you lost when we were in middle school and ran away from these thugs."

Crying Ray jumped into the arms of my mother, umbling softly thank you over and over again. Sally petted and carressed her back " I know that it is not the real one but still.."

Ray pulled a bit away smiling " No, it is perfect. Thank you"

Than Alecta got her presents one from Ray and one from her mother. From Ray she surprisingly got a toy keyboard but with more keys. Alecta waselighted and laughed clapping in her hands. Ray grinned gigantically.

The gift from her other was weird. It was a chess board. Alecta didn't know that until she was told and Ray looked at her mother with a gobsmacked expression. Sally ignored it skillfully, explaining to Alecta the game.

Once she understood every rule and the way to play Alecta's eyes lit up with excitement, gripping the box she turned to her mother. Tome for her present and she also made up a present for Ray.

"Mommy, I love you!" Sally stared at her first I shock, then her eyes began to water, threatening to fall down her cheeks, she smiled pulling a hand in fron of her mouth. Then she took Alecta in her arms, embracing her with all the warmth of a mother's love.

" I love you too, my little tide!"

Smiling softly over her mother's shoulder. She glanced over to the loving, touched expression of Ray. Her fingers still pressed into her mother's pullover she nodded first at her before saying " Thank you, Ray!" Ray's tears fell now, nodding at Alecta because Ray recognized that Alecta meant with her thank you not just the present. No what Alecta meant was all she had done for her mother, Alecta herself and their time here.

That was Alecta's first Christmas.

Time went over and Alecta knew that soon they would go back to New York. She would miss Ray. A lot. First she thought that Ray was just an obnoxious woman but now...Ray turned into family. She couldn't have her father for Christmas, which upsetted her but she could deal with it for no, and Ray couldn't replace her father and yet her company lit the room up. Her mother was more happy in her vicinity, being able to talk to someone who she trusted entirely and who wasn't her daughter. Alecta knew that the day after tomorrow they would return to New York, so she had to get something for Ray that symbolised her gratefulness and feelings.

However she couldn't get away, this hadn't changed. What changed was that she talked now once in a while with her mother and Ray and even so only when they were alone and even than just a few words since Alecta's ability to speak was not _that_ far improved. She could talk as well as an about two year old child.

In the end she asked Synergon who had the idea to play a song on her new keyboard. She liked the idea since music she learned was able to give more feelings to people than words.

Of course the range of her new toy was still limited and her fingers hadn't that much of a reach so it had to be simple.

At the end they decided on a sad but thankful tune, which they simplified for her. *

On the evening before their depart Alecta played for Ray putting all of her feelings in it, hoping that she would understand.

Ray listened never saying a thing, even when Alecta accidently pushed the wrong button, she didn't say anything. She just listened. Never turning her head away from Alecta, her mother stood in the entrance of the lounge just returning from the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe closing her eyes.

Alecta's music was in no way perfect, it also sounded a bit off because of the childish noises the keyboard produced but Ray and Sally were touched by this flawed performance since Alecta seemed to give of a soft glow. Her feelings in this song reached them.

Ray clapped at the end of the song, Sally too. Alecta lifted her head looking into the eyes of the woman she came to feel for like an aunt or older sister, hoping she ould see understanding and the return of her feelings there.

Fortunately she saw the exact same that she felt. The eyes were wet too and Alecta felt like shedding a few tears as well. They were gonna miss each other. It wasn't a 'Farewell' forever but a 'Goodbye' for an undeterminded period of time. Alecta felt like the time her father came to visit but much worse. Her father she didn't get used to having him around, Ray on the hand was now part of her life. The only thing she really missed from her father was his warm, calming presence and her desire to get to know him.

Ray she would miss because her special sunny smiles, her way of turning down annoying guys, her silly excuses, her silent smart way and her accepting gestics were going to disappear from her. Alecta wasn't going to experience these things for quite a while.

On the day of their depart not one of them could hold in their tears. Alecta didn't cry like babys usually did, she lost tears and had a bit of snot running down her nose but nothing to dramatic. Her mother and Ray were in the same state as her.

Their embrace was long and strong.

When Alecta embraced Ray she mumbled "Miss you." Ray hugged her closer in return "I will miss you too. Be who you are, do you understand?" Alecta nodded pressing her face in the shoulder of Ray, breathing in for the last time in years the smell of Ray.

She was handed back to her mother, who put her in her carriage. Then Sally hugged Ray. They as well exchanged words " Give them hell, Sally! Don't let the others bring you down!"

Sally laughed dejected " As if I would ever! Don't you give up hear me! I believed in you and I was right. You turned out to be a great interior decorator."

Ray tears ran down her cheeks in a steady river " Yeah, you're right. So when I was ablte to fulfill my dream so can you! I am waiting for the next bestseller with your name on its cover, do you understand? And I will wait as long as it takes!"

No longer being able to hold herself together, Sally cried now just as badly " Come back soon, alright? You're always traveling around the world for your job, so you could be missing my bestseller."

Ray scoffed " Then you will just have to become and international author. I believe that you can do that."

Nodding Sally hugged Ray one last time as thight as she could, before they seperated. Picking up their luggage and putting it on the train together. Alecta and her mother just arrived in time their compartement to wave goodbye to Ray then with the soundof the train departing they moved. Ray slowly becoming smaller in the distance until they weren't able to see her anymore.

They stayed at Canada for two weeks and a half, celebrating all the holidays with Ray before coming back to New York in the new year.

Alecta noticed that her mother tried to change her upbringing. The play dates didn't happen as open as before and her mother used that time to play chess with her and telling her about wars, which move in them was downright foolish and which was smart.

Alecta was able to use that knowledge in chess as well as in her everyday life.

And with time she became grandios at chess beating her mother every so often at the age of two. The same age her mother sent her to the kindergarten to get a job. Well Alecta didn't enjoy hanging out with all those kids but they had a piano there!

She asked one of the kindergarten teachers, which she observed played the best, if he could teach her. The man was astounded, telling her that it was not as easy as it looked and would take time but Alecta stayed stubborn. He sighed and began to teach her. Synergon was more than pleased with that result.

He loved playing instruments and being used. Now when he said anything Alecta could understand him right away and she was able to use him rather well. She could manipulate water into any form she wanted, even summon a bit of it but she could not do it for long and just with the amount of water which fitted in a bucket. Not much but it was progress.

Synergon also told him what else her could do, which apparently included making a child of his and her energy, identifying plants, summoning water, changing his form and playing music. When she asked if he could be used as weapon he said that his bells hurt special beings when they touched them. Well it was better than nothing. On the other hand he explained that he was able to fly as well which was the way he moved and the reason he could spek and move was because her sucked the energy of his master (her) out of their body turning it into his.

However he declared that the amount for these both was so little that as soon as he took it, it would generate completely in her. It was as if he never took anything. This made her question something. If he took more from her energy for other things like the shild, could she make it more powerful?

The answer to that was yes. The more power he got from her and was able to store the more powerful the selected type would become. So she decided that defense was always important telling him he should take more energy from her and put it into the shild.

He took daily from her the enrgy but just so much that she wouldn't feel tired or exhausted. This began when she was one and a half.

On the side of special beings was not made much process. Sure her vison improved now she could see the auras even more clearly, detailed and fro father away but she still didn't ineract with them. Synergon had something against it for the moment. Telling her she was not ready. As if she would fight with them instead of just talking with them.

When she was three, she could play the piano quite well, her teacher was proud of her but the other children bullied her for being as she was. She was silent, had most of the time a blank face and didn't interact with them. Sometimes she even brought her chess board to the kindergarten and played with her favourite teacher Mr. Sunshine there. And no his name wasn't Sunshine it was Fals, but Sunshine fitted him better with his bright personality, open blue eyes, blond hair and soft warm smiles. He even accepted her apparently weird self finding it a nice break, telling her that he had a cousin who had Down Syndrom and he loved her for who he was and hated that others looked and treated him not as normal as he was supposed to be treated.

He reminded her kinda of Ray, if she was well? Her mother didn't knew that she was bullied and that was fine so. Alecta wanted it like this since her mother was always so stressed out by her jobs. She had two part-time jobs which was the reason Alecta went to the kindergarten from the opening to the closing time.

Synergon didn't like it but after arguing with him for a while, he decided to grumble in silence and take it.

One time the other children took Mr. Delphi out from her bag and threw him into the rain outside. In turn making hi dirty with mud and wet. When she turned to her bag and found him gone, she turned to the other kids their expression for her as telling as a downright confession along with their feelings.

It angered her. When they had something againt her then they should take it out on her and not Mr. Delphi. She faced them with that telling them in a deadly calm voice what she thought of their behaviour, her eyes beginning unknown to her to glow and Synergon taking the chance turning in his ribbon form and releasing a bit of killing intent. The kids were terrified of her and no teacher was there since it was nap time and they were in a different room for that.

They pissed their pants and cried for their mommys which disgusted Alecta, making her turn up her nose from the smell. The teachers came running in, finding the scene of Alecta standing a bit disgusted in front of her classmates who were huddled together with wet pants and tears and snot running down their faces.

They reminded Alecta of the brother of her father who included everyone else in his stupid rule as well even though they haven't done anything.

The teachers were horrifid, accusing Alecta of what she had done and why she did something to them, because they did not know what she had done to these _poor, defenseless, innocent_ children. Alecta didn't say anything to them until Mr. Sunshine came calmly up to her asking softly "What happened Alecta? Are you alright?"

This warmed Alecta's heart. She knew why he was her favourite teacher. So she explained with a grateful smile the situation to him, leaving nothing out. His face turned darker the more she told him, but Alecta wasn't disturbed by it, knowing it wasn't directed at her.

The other children left her alone after the event as well as the other teacher expect of Mr. Sunshine. He helped her find Mr. Delphi and cleaned him for her at the same day. She asked him not to tell her mother of anything that had happened and he reluctantly agreed.

The same year she found a snake in her bed in kindergarten. It was quite beautiful with its scales and Synergon was already nervous, even so she stayed calm and observed what the snake was doing in her bed. When it tried to attack her, she snapped it out of the air and strangled it before smashing its head again and agai n on the floor since she didn't want to strangle it to death. That was quite painful and gruesome.

Then she stood up, took the snake with her and showed it Mr. Sunshine- who found her nickname for him amusing- who in turn jumped up from his seat when he saw the snake. Telling her terrified that it was poisonous, deadly and called mamba which shouldn't even live in their clima zone, asking her panicky if she was bitten which she wasn't.

The poor guy was quite shaken that day and when Alecta asked if they could research the kind together, he just sighed, shaking his head and appeared tired.

At the end they found out quite a lot about the snake and Alecta was fascinated by it. When her mother came that day to pick her up he was a bit confused. First she found her daughter and Mr. Fals surrounded by books of reptilians and snakes. Then she saw the green rope her daughter had in her hands and under coser inspection, she saw that that was a snake.

Naturally she screamed, was panish and asked her daughter if everything wa alright who stayed just as calm as before, looking rather serene. Sally apologized to Mr. Fals being rather embarrassed that she reacted so out of control even for a time accusing him of bringing the snake with him.

Shortly after that event her mother enrolled her in an Aikido curse in which she went daily after twelve o'clock which was near the kindergarten so that Mr. Sunshine could bring her there in his break.

She was rather good at it since the martial art was defensive and build up from patience, using the attack of the opponent against him while not hurting him but still having the options of harming and even killing the opponent. The movements came from using a sword which they used sometimes in the lessons to learn new moves. Of course the swords were made out of wood so that nobody could get hurt.

Synergon found it was fun and stayed with her as the ribbon in her hair. Her sensei or shishou ( techer or master) was of the opinion that she was really talented with the sword and suggested learning kenjutsu, the art of sword fighting as well.

She had nothing against it, she liked using the japanese words since one side was blunt, giving her option of not harming her opponent while still being able to beat him or her.

Her sensei brought it up with her mother after practice, she was hesitant, thinking about it for while before finally agreeing.

Her sensei taught on the weekends kenjutsu which was instructed with a boken, which apparently was the name of wooden swords. Since she had a lot of talent and was in two of his courses he decided to thankfully give her mother a discount.

Soon she was nearly six years old meaning that she would have to enter elementary school, leaving the kindergarten. Synergon and she made quite the progress she could now make the water harden, so that she could stand on it and summon enough water to fill the fountain in the Central Park but that took a lot out of her.

She progressed beautifully in Aikio and Kenjutsu, winning local and federal state tournaments in her age group, making her sensei proud and her mother too. However when she wanted to give the prize money her mother, she said no.

"This is your money Alecta. You won it fair and square through your hard work."

Alecta argued with her " But mommy. You used your money to make me go to all these lessons. Without your money, I wouldn't be here."

They argued with each other for a while before Alecta gave up. They came to the compromise that half the money would be given to Sally and the other half Alecta kept. Naturally Alecta pouted abit at that result, not really pleased. Synergon found it funny that one she pouted like that and two that her and her mother were equally stubborn.

On her last day on kindergarten she played the most beautiful piece she could on the piano for Mr. Sunshine.

He smiled at her " You are always welcome here with me Alecta."

She nodded not crying as she did with Ray but hugged him closely as well.

He gave her a present for her graduation day. A new chess board. The chesspieces were made out of glass. It looked beautiful.

Petting her head he told her while smirking at her " So that you can continue beating the crap out of me. I didn't know what else to give you and since your old chess board is getting quite worn I thought that a new one would do. The board is even made of a special wood that is rather sturdy so it will hold a while."

Alecta giggled. That she liked about Mr. Fals he was just brutally honest with her even saying curse words when and how he wanted too. Her vision improved over the years too. Now she could also see though weakly colours around normal humans when used. It seemed to represent their personality. She was really proud when she saw that Mr- Sunshine's aura was green-yellow. The yellow was brilliant as was the green. It resembled a sunflower.

The complete opposite of smelly Gabe who was married to her mother for nearly two years now. His aura was... gross! Not only smelled he sickly but his aura too. It had the puke green colour, with shitty brown and moved around him like slime... Let's just say Alecta didn't use her vision when he was near. Even worse was he demanded that she gave him the prize money she won since _he_ payed for her lessons. As if! Her mother üpayed for those and she was ready to drench him completely and throw him out the window to be done with his obnoxious character – Synergon whole heartly agreeing- when he also expected from her mother to take her of her defense and kenjutsu lessons to save money.

Her mother put her foot down and argued with him immensely before agreeing that three fourth of her prize money would get into his purse. While not at all satisfied with that outcome Alecta calmly accepted it, knoing that was the best she could hope for.

What shocked her were the news her mother gave her in the holidays. Apparently her mother wanted her to go to a boarding school a pretty dstance away from here. Knowing that her mother had to have some reason for it based on her expression Alecta agreed.

To make up for it her mother went with her out for the day. There she saw something moe than unusual for her. That means that not even special beings were _that_ unusual. She saw a man who even though Alecta _didn't_ use her vision glowed. He glowed softly but he glowed nontheless.

Intrigued she decided to follow him unobtrusively. Her mother she told that she was looking at the the music shop which laid in the same direction the man went in.

Sally looked worried for a moment " But be careful, Alex. And don't speak with any weird guys, alright?"

Alecta nodded "Of course, mommy I will be careful and be back in twenty to fourty minutes. Alright?"

This took too long, she could lose the guy.

"Forty? No young lady, I think not I give you thirthy minutes than you have to be back."

Alecta sighed, well she hadt to deal with what she got " I understand momma. See you later."

Her mother knew that she liked to inspect and go into music shops alone. She felt more at peace like this. Synergon was of the opinion that following this man was the stupidest idea in her entire life and tried to poll hre back from his place as necklace around her neck. However she ignoredhim and continued with her mission impossible.

The man walked nonchalant in a distance in front of them. Being calm she followed him as if nothing was wrong and she just went in the same direction. While following she observed him. Tall, sandy blond hair, muscular but not body builder muscular and bronze skin. More she could not make out from walking behind him.

Futhermore she noticed that even though she observed him like she did everyone else his apperance didn't change. That wasn't normal and Alecta was curious to find out why.

Suddenly he picked up speed, making Alecta go faster as well, this happened until the pint where she was running but still lost him around the corner since when she turned it he disappeared.

"Pity! I lost him. Well my fvourite music shop is not far from here. Let's go there then. I still have ten minutes in the shop before I have to go back to mommy." Synergon was relieved and agreed. Thankful that Alecta lost him. Naturally Alecta knew of Synergon's feelings but chose to ignore them.

Crossing the road, she went into the shop.

The owner of the shop stood behind register, packing out some boxes. He looked up when he heard the bell.

" Ah if it isn't Alecta. How are you child? Here again for some sheets of music? Piano, right?" Alecta smiled softly. She liked the owner. He was a pretty old man, with nearly no hair on his head anymore, wore round glasses and usually was seen in some pink clothes. It was well known that he loved that colour. Yet he wasn't married but had two children and one grandchild. Furthermore was his shop not well known and rather modest.

Mr. Sunshine introduced her to this shop. He took her here when she was three years old since then she was always welcome in this shop. The old man and she were very close so that she visited him saturdays after training with her mother's permission.

"Sorry not today, Grandy. My mother sents me to a boarding school after the holidays and since I don't think that they will allow the students to randomly use their music room I decided to buy an instrument of my own today. So I will need a lot today. Sadly I have just twelve minutes when I hurry because my mother wants me back in fifteen."

Grandy laughed " Well just like you to storm in and try to do something in the nick of time. How you can be so calm and stand here chatting with this old man when you have not enough time to even go on toilet will forever be a mystery to me. So any idea what for an instrument it should be?"

Alecta giggled softly, Grandy knew her well. It was a bad habit of her to finish everything just when the time was beginning to run out.

"Well, something I can carry eveywhere would be nice and I would like it if ic ould move when I play the instrument."

Nodding his head, Grandy began to go over the instruments that fell into this category " Now that would include most wind instruments and a few stringed instruments. Then we have to cross out those that according to my opinion would not fit you... I have an idea! Or to be honest I wanted to give it to you as present to your birthday but better sooner than later right?"

Then he went into the back of his shop. For a while Alecta stood there looking around until she heard the doorbell and look who entered Mr. Superspecial and on his arm … how did describe such women? Ah yes a hot babe. She wore rather short pants so that you could nearly see her button and a revealing top with a jeans jacket. It wasn't too sexy but certainly it was.

She raised her eyebrows at the weird giggling the woman did. Then he flirted shamelessly with her. Special he may be but a total Casanova...

Suddenly it rumpled in the back area. Worried Alecta jumped over the counter calling "Grandy!? Are you alright?". The woman looked worried as well but the man appeared to be annoyed if anything. It was offical. Alecta didn't like that one.

Running to the back, she found Grandy buried under cartons. She deadpanned before lifting all the boxes at one of her Grandy " Are you alright?"

He stood up, shaking a bit of dust off himself "Of course I am! No box made of cardboard will make me hurt!"

Shaking her head and sighing, smoothly suggesting "Good to know, Grandy. Maybe it would be better if you didn't climb the shelves anymore and actually used a ladder."

He ignored her advice and went to the front area again with a box in his arms. She followed him with her eyes close and ran so nearly into him hadn't it been for Synergon who brought her to a stop with his sudden pull on her neck.

Confused what was going on, she went around Grandy looking into his face. It appeared to be intoxicated, focusing only on Mr. Superspecial. This was the case until he snapped his finger than

her Grandy was back but looked confused for a moment.

Then he turned to her " See Alecta this instrument, I ordered just for you! I saw it in a catalog and knew that it was just like made for you! Oh costumers! Wait a minute please I will soon be there for you."

Alecta didn't like that at all. Somehow Mr. Superspecial there did something to Grandy that she could not comprehend. She glared at him, which caused Synergon to sweat and him to raise an eyebrow before smirking. It appeared he was amused by her irritation and silent warning. Great and arrogant was he too, still she could not fault him since she was only a six year old child.

But somehow she wanted to tell him her opinion of him and his girlfriend over there. Shaking her head of those thoughts since that wasn't like her. However this lead her to turned cautious of him, he could apparently mess with the mind of people. Alecta was lucky that she could shake of these attempts.

Turning to Grandy she saw how he unpacked the box. Inside was a beautiful blue black violine with blue bow. The blue was a metallic blue one. Alecta was surprised and astounded from this violine. It seemed to call for her gently she took it from Grandy's hands.

"Is it really OK for you to give me that violine just like that? It looks expensive..." He waved her worries of.

"Of course it's fine. You love the music and are passionate about it like it's rarely seen these days. Besides that you help out in this shop nearly every saturday and on some week days.. Additionally I did not get you anything for your last birthdays or Christmas so take it. I bought a fitting case with it too and sheets. As well as some instrctions on how to learn it. Hopefully some teachers in your new school will know how to play and can help you."

Putting carefully the instrument back she hugged Grandy close thanking him. Looking at her watch, she noticed that her time was more than up.

"Ups. I am late. Mommy is not gonna be happy with me. I need to go. Thank you so much again for the preset. I swear I will take good care of it and master to play it!" Her eyes showed her determination since they glowed softly again. Unkown to her Mr. Superspecial saw that but chose to ignore it. On her way out she glared softly at him, not trusting him with Grandy but having no other choice.

Luckily, her school had some teacher's that could teach her. She became rather well over the year until a certain incident caused her to be kicked out of school. Well she just wanted to see what would happen if you threw a chair made of out of the third floor. She really didn't mean to nearly hit her English teacher.

Over the years such accidents happened in every school she went to. That she accidently pushed a lever over that caused her class to go swimming with the sharks, that were rather cute or accidently firing a canon at their school bus since she wanted to see if the canon was real -to her defense she actually didn't aim at it- were two of those incidents.

In one a special being was included which she confronted asking why it followed her and than finding out it wanted to eat her. She killed it with the help of Synergon quickly and simple. Unfortunately a few classmates and teachers vitnessed that and thought she beat the crap out of some middle aged man.

This was her sixth school in six years and she was tired of changing schools so she hoped that this was going to be her last school.

And then she met him and after Christmas things changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Calm Sea

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **School, Christmas Drama and bad Teachers  
**_

This was the start of her sixth year in her sixth school in six years, Alecta just knew that something had to go wrong when she saw that she had three times the number six in one row. 666 was the number of Satan. Sighing she went the corridor further down, Synergon was in the form of a scarf wound around her neck with the two ends along with the bells flowing down her back and flying behind her in her fast tempo.

This was the form that came the nearest to the real form of him and since in this school was neither her mother nor any special being, expect a rather new one who appeared to be pretty clumsy, she could walk around with him like this.

She was now twelve years old. But she felt way older than that probably because she could remember so far back. Looking out of the window and seeing the sun shine down on the campus, making the nature look peaceful here, made her hope that this would stay her school for the next two years. She didn't want to change the school again, it was too tiring and caused unnecessary situations. Furthermore, it made her mother sad and caused her useless stress.

Her steps were silent on the ground, you would have to have extraordinary good hearing if you could hear them. Her posture was elegant but somehow laid-back too. The reason for that was easily explained. Training and monsters.

Over the years, she found many special beings, some she could talk normally to and have a nice conversation while with others...to say it shortly they smelled her when she stood in front of them and suddenly decided to murder her. So, she of course defended herself only killing them when they didn't give up which happened rather often sadly.

Another thing that changed in the years was her mother. From the proud amazing woman were only some parts left. She yielded to the will of smelly Gabe only sometimes showing the strong woman that Alecta grew up with.

Since it grew worse with each year that she was away, Alecta suspected that that inhuman crap did something to her mother in her absence.

But Alecta would not do anything until she knew why her mother married that pig and when her mother actually asked for her help. Either that or until Alecta had no patience anymore and directly confronted her mother about it before throwing that trash out of the window. Ray was right in that way. Her mother really did the most stupid things for people important to her.

At the least her mother didn't have to pay for her trainings anymore since for one her sensei only wanted less than one sixth of the normal price from them since Alecta won until now every tournament she entered making his school quite famous and for the second part Alecta earned her own money, so being able to pay the prize on her own.

She earned it by playing her violin in the Central Parc in the holidays, helping out in Grandy's music shop and selling illegally sweets in her room. Still she only went to training in the holidays when she had time since she went to boarding schools. Yet it was more than enough and she trained in her free time in the schools too.

* * *

Turning the corner, she saw three of her classmates pushing the new kid who was introduced yesterday against the lockers. How was he called again? Gander? No, that wasn't it. Liver? As if. Synergon gave the feeling of sighing off 'Grover.' Ah yes, it was Grover.

She continued on her way, while catching sight of the feet of Grover. Even though she noticed that already yesterday but she didn't know how to exactly approach the topic. Should she just simply go up to him and tell him "Your false feet aren't properly attached. You should fix that before someone besides me notices." Well if she thought further about it, why not? Grover was anyway part of the race that was rather non-aggressive and compared to others weak if they were alone. Furthermore, Synergon didn't tell her to back off like he usually did when he thought that a special being was too strong for her to take on if anything happened. Besides that, she could form it in a way that he wouldn't suspect that she knew.

"Hey you, pimply face. You look rather old to be a sixth grader; don't you think so too guys?" the one who held Grover by the collar mocked. His lackeys nodded with rather stupid grins on.

They turned to each other before smirking "Yes and he is disabled too. How they could have allowed someone so unsightly in our private school is a mystery to me." They laughed as if that joke was totally funny.

Alecta came to a halt a few meters away from them. She could see the look of their faces from the side but apparently, she wasn't in their field of version.

Grover didn't seem to notice her as well. Waiting patiently, she made no sound and just observed what would happen next. If Grover didn't fight back and the stupid ones attacked him she would step in. When things turn too ugly with insults and he didn't struggle against them then as well she would stop it.

She hated these types of people, picking weaker ones to try to appear stronger. And yet she also didn't like it when people couldn't or wouldn't fight back, so she normally waited in the background until it was clear she would have to do something.

The smile of the leader turned downright malicious, his eyes lighting up with a cruel spark and Alecta just knew in that moment that she was going to step in.

"Hey guys, since we have something so unsightly before us, why don't we just get rid of it before others have to deal with that horrendous sight as well? A trip into the hospital for example would take care of it. And no one would miss someone so useless either."

Lackey one and two nodded, taking confidence in the fact that their rich, influential parents could easily protect them if someone found out.

Paling Grover started to tremble in the hold of the boss idiot and tried to shake him off. But it was useless, though he managed to free himself only to end up sitting defenseless on the floor.

Still he defended himself against them and that was what Alecta wanted and respected. It seemed he wasn't that much of a coward then. But just when she thought that he began to cry. Fortunately, it was just a few tears gathered in his eyes that fell down. Nevertheless, from the way his eyes looked it was likely the words hit closer to home than what Alecta liked. It had to have something to do with his past then.

She needed to apologize when she was finished with these fools then. It was never her intention for him to get so deeply hurt.

Turning to the soon to be terrified and humiliated idiots, her rage stirred. Pure glee was in their eyes when they saw that Grover started to cry. Not one bit of shame or guilt. But... it looked like something was off with the boss. Yes, he enjoyed the situation but it looked more like he was numb to it.

Still tears are never something to laugh over, to be amused of, to make fun of. It was OK to cry in Alecta's opinion and even needed. She respected a person more if they were able to proudly cry than when they hid their tears behind a strong mask.

Grover ducked his head down when they began to point their dirty fingers at him and laughed. "No, there's no reason to hide. Please don't hide.", these were Alecta's thoughts.

She swiftly moved to the three muskedeads, approaching them from behind so that Grover could see her. On the way, she noticed that she could remember his name surprisingly well.

"Ha-ha, look guys that weakling is crying while sitting before our feet's'. He is just begging to get beaten up, isn't he?" The soon dead leader mocked.

Lackey one and two just laughed loudly before agreeing. One said "Than let us fulfill his wish if he is begging so for it. I mean it would be rude of us not too, right?" The other added "Yeah, so let's hurry up before someone comes and tries to stop us from being so helpful."

Grover's eyes widened when he saw her standing behind lackey one and two, but his eyes didn't plead for help. Surprisingly enough they asked her to get away to safety. This brought a soft smile on her lips since she could see in his terrified brown eyes how much this situation scared him and yet here he was asking her to go somewhere safe. Putting others before himself, huh?

This was a trait she liked and respected even more so when it was demonstrated by someone who wasn't in the situation to put others before himself.

It reminded her of herself a bit. Since the only reason, she didn't do something to Gabe already was because her mother pleaded her not to. It stung her and her patience was getting shorter and shorter everyday she couldn't do something against that inhuman crap until her mother asked her for it. The only reason she was able to control herself was that her mother's eyes always appeared in her mind when she was about to do something against the pig telling her there were reasons she married that smelly thing.

Hopefully she could find out soon what these reasons were, so that she could take care of the reasons why she married him herself, because it surely wasn't because of love.

She saw how the guys began to crack their knuckles, pulling back their fists and Grover closing his eyes.

"Excuse me." Her words rang out through the corridor. Making the idiots and Grover turn to her. The guys looked confused while Grover just looked like he wanted her to stop and pretend that she never saw any of this.

Internally she scoffed as if. What she saw she saw and there was no way around it.

Not sure what to do now that she was involved the two minions turned to their boss asking for guidance. He looked her up and down, trying to judge her by her appearance.

 _Major mistake_

Alecta looked petite and beautiful, some said cute too. Many people and trainers she met on the tournaments were more than shocked by her performance. She looked like a normal girl to the untrained eye, but if you looked closely and noticed the way she moved you would notice the subtle muscle and the deadly grace she moved with.

Though she wasn't exactly tall, she was more of a normal height with long legs and arms which gave her more the look of a dancer than a martial artist, making other competitors and idiots underestimate her.

But there was just one problem with her appearance. Alecta had no sense whatsoever for fashion and just put on what felt comfortable, not caring in the least if the colors clashed or if the t-shirt nearly fell of her shoulders. This caused her to run around like a sack, but her mother paid attention that her wardrobe contained only clothes whose colors couldn't clash in any way she combined them.

Today she wore white Bermuda's and a dark blue too big t-shirt for her with a dolphin which jumped out of a wave that reached her thighs. Her shoes were blue and white converse sneakers and Synergon was snugly wound around her neck. The sneakers she bought for only half the prize since they were already a bit damaged in the shop.

In the end, she looked like an unconfident victim that was easily pushed over.

Noticing this the leader smirked at her, trying to intimidate her by coming closer into her private sphere and putting his face into hers.

"Hey little girlie, you should better run away and pretend you didn't see anything or I and my two bros' here will have to do something pretty ugly to you.", he demanded while tapping against her shoulder in order to push her back. Sadly, Alecta was way stronger than a usual girl in her age so she didn't even move one centimeter.

Alecta cocked her head while wondering what exactly he meant with ugly. Must people always be so vague when threatening someone? She would describe everything that she would do to this person along with the pain that he or she would feel since knowing what was going to happen made things in her opinion worse.

She opened her mouth, her face showing her curiosity, "Could you be a bit more precise when you are talking about ugly, what exactly do you mean with that? Are you going to rip out my bones one for one and eating the rest of my flesh of them while I have to watch leaving my spinal cord for the last?

Or are you going to get a knife and make body art out of me, scratching words and images into my skin and pealing the skin than of?

It could also be something else like impaling me with the mirror shards from the bathroom, sticking them into my nerves but avoiding the vital points, only putting the shard into them after I screamed my throat rare, not being able to say one word anymore since all that will come out of mouth would be blood? So, which of these options is it or are you even more creative than me? Since I would do that to you if it weren't illegal because you deserve it based on the way you are treating someone so badly just because he is different."

While she spoke, the boys began to pale, her eyes completely cold not betraying her intentions in anyway, making the boys believe her that she would do that to them. If you knew her well you could see the little spark of amusement in her eyes when the bosshole backed off, nearly tripping in his retreat. It probably didn't help that her sea green eyes always began to glow when she was in a high emotional state.

She noticed it one day when she saw her reflection in a display window while observing how a group of criminals beat up a weak looking college student, which appearance just screamed 'nerd'. She asked Synergon if he knew if that had happened before and he explained to her that yes it happened before and it was her inner power / energy which made them glow since it reacted to her feelings. Apparently, it focused there because her vision was the first thing she did with her power and used the most.

It was quite useful for intimidating someone so she mastered it, now being capable of making her eyes glow when she wanted but she still couldn't control it when they glowed based on her controlled emotions. It confused her since she could control her power and feelings more than well. And yet she couldn't control her eyes.

She noticed how Grover looked shocked at her eyes, not that she could fault him. The idiots on the other hand began to shakily raise their fists "H-Ha-hah you don't scare us! This are all just empty words! You must be some psycho with your empty eyes and sick imagination! Come on guys! We will teach this bitch how to behave normal!"

Well there was a difference between foolish and brave that wasn't always that clear. In this moment, it was foolish.

They rushed at her, for Alecta they moved slow and clumsy. Their stance full of holes and unbalanced.

She didn't move just waiting patiently for them to reach her and attack. Seeing this Grover's eyes widened, screaming "Watch out!" the same time lackey one threw his fist at her shouting "TAKE THIS, BITCH!"

Sighing she caught his fist, moved to his side while powerfully pulling his fist first in the same direction he ran into before changing the curse of the hand down while kicking her right leg against the one he was standing on, making him trip and then pulling the hand to her left side of her body efficiently making him land on his back with a thud while nearly pulling his arm out of the socket with the strength she used.

Angered that she took one of them out so easily, lackey two and boss attacked her simultaneously. Not that that helped, she swiftly evaded them their movements too slow and sluggish for her.

The next punch she blocked while changing the curse again making lackey one hit his boss in the arm and losing his balance which she used to her advantage. She moved quickly behind lackey two and pushed him with one hand into boss.

Boss's eyes widened before he fell over with the sudden weight of lackey number two on him, both cursing her. Grover stood up by his place in front of the lockers observing the scene on shacking legs.

Softly she opened her mouth "I don't do empty threats or words. What I say I mean. But I need to admit that yes, I would not kill you like that. Life is precious and should not be so easily be disposed of. But my eyes aren't empty they just reflect what you are. Apparently, you don't like yourselves, huh..."

Lackey one who seemingly was knocked a bit too hard on the floor since he was for a short time unconscious, stirred again. A bit disoriented he looked around finding his boss in the middle of a staring match with the little witch, while grinding his teeth.

Suddenly the boss quickly stood up again, pulling one fist back and sprinting to attack Alecta. The next thing he registered was that he laid on his stomach on the floor his ankle hurt and the arm with which he attacked that psychopath was painfully, but not extremely so restrained on his back. Moving made it hurt worse.

Turning his face to the side he glared at her. What he found confused him. He awaited gleeful eyes, angry or even mad ones but not sad and a bit confused eyes which showed him how he glared right into them. He felt like he looked into a mirror which exposed his inner feelings and his deeds.

He didn't want to look into them! He didn't want to see!

"Stop it! Cut of looking at me like this!" His struggle returned with more power but alas it was useless. That demon had more strength than he thought.

Then a voice rang through his angry rant and curse words, cutting him off even though it wasn't loud or demanded it "You should accept yourself. Sure, there are some things that you aren't proud of doing, there are things that you don't like about yourself and of course there're people who want you to change and become the ideal of theirs.

But all these things make you to you. Learn of the past and accept it, acknowledge yourself with all your insecurities and bad traits. Then decide if you want to change who you are based on your decision.

Nobody can tell you how to live your life and who you should be. But denying to yourself who you are will only make you turn black in your deep and let you crumble. Besides if you can see the bad things than you can see the good things as well."

Carefully he turned his eyes back onto her face and saw that it wasn't so scary anymore. The eyes like a mirror showed him, a confused boy whose parents wanted him to become the perfect heir, who needed to lead others while not even knowing how to lead himself, always doing what his parents told him. A boy who secretly loved baking but needed to play brutal video games to appear cool and normal. A boy who was internally broken.

Alecta noticed that the boss wasn't as bad as she thought while fighting. He could have evaded being thrown over by lackey two but he decided _consciously_ that he wanted to cushion the fall for his friend. He fought her again not only out of anger but to appear strong for his friends and let them escape as if she planned to beat them up mercilessly.

He treated her like a punching bag for his frustration but it didn't work which made him insecure.

Still they laughed at Grover's tears and she couldn't let them get unpunished away, even though the boys were internally hurt that was no way to act. So, what to do?

A light bulb lit figuratively up over her head. She turned her back over to Grover who looked like something just hit him "Hey, do you have any task in mind which these three idiots could do to make up for laughing over your tears? Since you have the right to do that but not anything humiliating or mean or you will be the next one laying on the floor."

This she asked in a calm voice that hadn't much of feelings inside.

Shaking his head for a bit as if to shake the situation of while paling because she threatened him just now as well, he fidgeted before telling her "The campus gardens could be cleaned of trash..."

Alecta smiled softly at that. It was kind of obvious that he would want something like that. The goat race was always environmental friendly. She closed her eyes while turning to the leader who still was under her looking defeated and thoughtful.

"You heard him. I think for the duration of a month at least should be no problem at all." He did not want to but when he was about to express his thoughts on the topic, he saw that her eyes glowed again. Gulping he nodded fast.

His friends looked like they saw it too and breaking out into cold sweat they agreed as well.

Alecta satisfied with the outcome, pulled away from Boss and moved to Grover.

She put out her hand "Hi I am Alex. Your shoes are by the way falling of you should fix that before we smell your feet odor."

* * *

Panicking Grover fixed his attachments like the wind, then he looked at her scared that she saw his goat feet, but her expression told him nothing. This only made him even more nervous. He could feel the urge to gnaw on his t-shirt again. But he couldn't. Now that he stood so to her close he could also make out the smell of a divine being. It confused him how he could not smell the scent at all until she stood just about one meter in front of him.

This only confirmed his suspicion. Alex was a demi-god. She fought like one and smelled like one, so she simply had to be. Still she was weird for a demi-god and that covered scent unnerved him. Hopefully this time he would be able to complete his task without losing her. Nearly a wreck now he took her hand in his shaking one "Grover Underwood, nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

* * *

Alecta shook her head "No problem, it wasn't that much of a hassle anyway."

Honestly it was just asking for trouble putting all these problem children – herself included- in one school. Furthermore, Yancy academy was even though nearly all the students were rich not really equipped with the right teachers or methods.

She could still remember her trips to the school psychologist... It didn't end pretty, well at least for the doctor. Apparently after their last session he decided to never have a session with her again and he himself needed to go to see a psychologist now. This just proved it. If you speak or are surrounded too long with crazy people you yourself are going to become crazy.

With one last nod of her head she turned heading back to her class. Where was it again? Her sense of direction was just horribly. If you ever head with her to some place, you should never listen to her when she tells you were to go. Synergon wasn't that much of a help either. As long as he knew where he was, where she was and where he had to do something he never bothered with directions. So, she couldn't ask him, the other fools already fled that left her with Grover. Stopping dead on her track she surprised Grover, who was still anxious so that he began to gnaw on his t-shirt as soon as her back turned.

* * *

That girl just gave had this aura and posture that screamed power and respect and it really didn't help that her eyes were so clear. He already began to think over calling Chiron over since Alex was quite powerful and her scent disappeared as soon as she was a bit farther than one meter away from you.

Her case was quite extraordinary. That she suddenly stopped midstride and stayed like that for at least five seconds made him scared. What was she doing there, did she notice his hooves after all and would confront him or did she suddenly decide that he was the one at fault for the incident just now and had to be punished as well?!

Suddenly she spun on her foot the other one still not touching the ground and her arms still in midstride so that she looked like frozen in that posture and made her look rather funny. Then she cocked her head to the side as if to consider something, he thought that she probably considered which was the best way to rough him up.

He began to sweat all over. Still he had to face her more often now since he was her new protector and this time he would not fail hopefully.

But then she righted her position and had an amused twinkle in her eyes as if she knew what he just thought of.

"Hey, Grover I know that you are new in this school and all but do you know which way the classroom from the sixth-year chemistry class is?" Now that he didn't expect. So, he softly nodded his head since he was on his way himself to that class.

In return to his confirmation she smiled, which was quite the sight for sore eyes and he already thought that he did not only have to protect her from monsters if she did that in a more public place. Still he wasn't interested but it made him smile too, since her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkled and she seemed so joyful as if someone just made her the greatest present in the world.

"Great! I get so easily lost this is a real relief! Could you lead me there if you don't have anything important to do?" asked Alex in a joyful tone in which you recognized the feelings of relief and happiness.

Suddenly she didn't appear so scary and unapproachable anymore. Yes, she still gave of this feeling of being powerful and her aura that could intimidate someone didn't disappear but now it made her look more like a person that you wanted to follow instead of running away from.

A bit embarrassed since she behaved like he just found Pan, he mumbled "Yes, I can. I have lessons there too now. Apparently, we are in the same class."

Alex looked a bit surprised by his statement but then smiled softly again, her too big shirt falling a bit of her shoulder "That's nice. I hope we can become friends Grover. I don't have any partner in chemistry, would you like to work with me? By the way I still need to apologize."

Now Grover was confused. First, he was delighted that Alex wanted to become friends with him even though she just saved his pathetic, useless behind but then she wanted to apologize.

Confused he asked her "What do you need to apologize for? You just save me now and made these bullies clean the gardens of the school. Both which I am very grateful of. I am the one who would have to apologize for making you do all this!"

She snorted softly, closing her eyes and a soft nearly not to be seen smile appeared on her lips "You see too little in yourself. You were worth saving. You fought against these three fools, yes not with success and admittedly rather pathetically, but you fought. You are not as useless as you may think, I believe that as long as you don't lose the will to fight and never give up, you can become someone great. But the reason I need to apologize is that I stepped in too late. I let them make you cry and hurt you more than necessary." He wanted to interrupt her, telling her that it wasn't her fault and she should not blame herself, that it is his fault for being so pathetic, for being a crybaby. But she held her hand up and he could not even bring the first letter out.

Her eyes while soft made it impossible to say no too. Then she continued, speaking softly yet with absolute immovability. Not scaring you but bringing her point across "Grover, really you need to stop having that I-am-not-anything-worth-look in your eyes. No matter how long it will take I will say it again and again until you understand it. You are more worth than you think, you aren't pathetic and you are brave and selfless from what I could see until now.

Furthermore, I am to blame as well because I stood there for nearly as long as they insulted you and only did something when your tears already began to fall. I am sorry for that. They should not have had even the chance to laugh over your tears and yet I gave them that chance. I know that my apology doesn't reverse the past, but I will not let this happen again so that I won't have to say sorry for this in the future again."

Shocked Grover slowly progressed the depth of her words. She knew him for now ten minutes and already believed in him, she apologized for not protecting him in time. He was her protector! Zeus, he was so pathetic! Here they were, she trying to make him feel better and he only began to cry again, making her panic for a second before she sighed softly, walking to him and putting her hand on his head, ruffling his hair under his raster hat. Patiently waiting for him to calm down, not saying anything not even worried about the fact that now they were officially late for their lesson.

She just stood there watching him cry and not judging him for it. She looked understanding. The demigod smell was there again with her so close. It was unbelievable strong and he could not understand why he could only smell it when she stood near him. There weren't any monsters in school either. It was really not normal.

But that didn't matter right now. The smell was very calming to him. It reminded him of a place where he was the most at peace where he could reflect everything he did without being unnecessary influenced by the words of others. He could stay there all day not being worried about a thing, feeling safe being surrounded by the smell but he could not.

Pulling weakly away, he nodded while sniffling still a bit. "Thank you.", said Grover.

Alecta smiled fondly, it had a bit of pride that was directed at him "Always."

Grover knew she meant it. Like she said before she would never say anything like this without meaning it.

The months passed and Grover befriended Alex rather fast, becoming her only friend in school and soon she called him her best friend. He got used to her weird style and she helped him learn some new pieces on his pipe. He was still unbelievable bad, so that plants in their near tried killing themselves, which was the reason he demanded their learned inside so that she wouldn't see. He thought that maybe she was a daughter of Apollo since she played her violin in such a captivating way and knew a lot of herbs.

But it didn't fit since she looked and behaved nothing like him. After two months, he called Chiron, who became their Latin teacher. Alex, whose real name was Alecta but preferred Alex since it was shorter and more casual he learned, called him Prof. Wiselyold. This made him nervous, since every nickname she used described the personality and what the people were to the dot. Sometimes he just got this hunch that Alex maybe knew more than she let on…

He learned that way which people were more dangerous to approach by the way Alex called them. Sometimes she did the name thing without even knowing the person but was about eighty percent still right about their personalities and feelings at the moment.

He was a satyr and could do this just nearly as fast as her. She was most of the time one or two moments faster than him. So, his next guess was daughter of Aphrodite but she had no interest at all in romance and was really bad in it. It was also difficult to read her emotional state. It was always like looking through a densely-fogged glass when he tried. Sometimes he caught a bit but then lost it in the next moment.

He spoke with Chiron about it but he also didn't exactly know what to make out of Alex. She was just the odd-person, but he liked that of her. She really always said what she thought or she didn't say anything at all.

Still her timing was sometimes the worst, when their math teacher asked them what the leg of a right-angled triangle was and demanded Alex to answer, she bluntly said without losing her blank face "Apparently, the floor since your back is so stiff that it makes a right-angle with the floor. Impressive Mrs. Stiff how much you must love math to make yourself a part of it. I respect your devotion."

Well, Alex was pretty smart, she could pay - even though she had ADHD - an impressive amount of attention to the teachers while looking out of the window, drawing something indescribable in her notebook or typing a new rhythm on her desk with her fingers.

She could simply progress so much information and remember it without it becoming a problem like for other demigods. Rather her ADHD helped her not only in fights like it should for other demigods, it also made her notice the movement of the muscle of the persons that came in her way. But not only the bodies but the faces as well. That way she could read expressions and the feelings they came with them exceptionally well.

Alex said that the look in their eyes was still the most telling one if you go with the outer appearance alone. That statement confused him for a while before shrugging and explaining to himself that she probably spoke about the way a person lived and in what kind of situation one was already.

Still she had the habit of not using that knowledge or just ignoring it in favor of telling the truth or just being too oblivious that her compliment could be received as an insult as well and that their Math teacher's name wasn't Stiff but Mrs. McCoy made the situation only worse. So, it may have been a bit exaggerated for him to call her smart…

Suffice to say she got detention for her comment and had another trip to the new school psychologist.

That poor man didn't even want to see her anymore but he still tried his best. Grover had a deep respect for him for that reason. When Alex wanted, she was able to intimidate people or innerve them to a point where they broke out into cold sweat. The reason for that were her eyes, her expression that didn't give of anything and her emotionless voice.

Grover knew from his own experience that Alex could have as much emotions on her face, in her eyes and in her voice as everybody else if not more intense when she actually did. But these cases were rare with a lot of time in between. In the four months that he knew her he only saw that when she tried to help him learn a new piece, when she tried to learn a new piece for her violin or when she saw bullying.

It inspired him when she became like this. Her emotions were tightly under control, no doubt about that and that was fascinating, however what was more inspiring but terrifying as well was how her entire being just seemed to be fulfilled with the emotion and how she used these feelings. These instances were the ones where he could finally get a nearly good grasp of her emotions for a moment before even they disappeared under her strong control.

She was just the person you wanted to trust since Alex could take a secret to the grave and torture of the Tartarus if she wanted.

Her dyslexic was still a problem for her. It was also the main reason why she had so many problems to coordinate in a building as well as unfamiliar places. This made her marks go down as well since when nobody told her the task or she had to write an essay she was nearly helplessly lost.

Yes, she could make out some words, even some sentences after a while and given enough time even a whole text but it cost her too much time, making her marks in subjects without too much reading and writing in essays go down as well.

Still her best mark was a B-, which she found herself rather impressive.

So, now was Christmas and Grover still didn't know what to make out of her, Chiron was just as lost, finding her hidden scent suspicious and Alex was going home to New York. She was going to spent her holidays working and meeting her other "friend".

Yes, the quote marks were necessary since when he asked Alex in which kind of relationship she was in with that mysterious person she wanted to meet, she looked first blankly at him while blinking a few times, then she appeared confused, finally she cocked her head, pulling her eyebrows together and answered "Good question, Giver. I have never really thought about it. Furthermore, our relationship is quite special but I know him since I have been six, so maybe we can be considered friends?"

"Giver" was his nickname for her. She meant that he always gave his all, giving everything for the things he believed in and never giving up. He could not see it. He thought more along the lines of "giving in" or "giving up".

Still he was flattered by his nickname and tried to live up to it.

Hopefully he could take Alex to Camp Half-blood the next summer vacation without some kind of incident. Still he had this foreboding feeling even more since soon the winter solstice was going to take place on the Olympus.

Maybe he was just too paranoid because Alex was his last chance to become a searcher, wanting it to go easy but seeing danger everywhere.

Maybe…

* * *

Alecta was rather content with her new school so far. She found a friend, she only went to the psychologist nine times and her detentions are still under twenty- a new record- so it was no wonder that she just ignored the fact that her new Latin teacher Mr. Wiselyold sat in some kind of magic wheelchair that seemed to hide a big part of his body.

It was weird to look at with her vision. The thing gave off a black grey aura which made her a bit uneasy but she ignored it knowing that the aura was quite weak. This meant the thing was created a long time ago by someone who has the power to make a pocket dimension. Another thing that made it at least for her obvious that he was not entirely normal was that his "legs" had no aura.

Still now she had vacation and was going home to her mother and the trash. Sighing she packed her last pullover into her suit case before closing it, grabbing her violin case and telling Synergon who already spouted unpleasant tunes in her head since he didn't want to return to that imbecile -her stepfather- and that he would have to turn into a necklace or bracelet or a hair ribbon as soon as they arrived in New York.

That did not improve his mood but he knew that when he wanted to stay with her that was the only way.

On her way to the gates she met her roommates who discussed how they would occupy themselves in their vacation.

"I am going with my parents on a cruise tour through the Atlantic Ocean for the entire holidays. We have the VIP suits and I will be able to finally wear my new bikini from buffalo.", boasted Betty, aka as Mrs. I- am-so-much-better-than-any-of-you for short Betterly.

The girls that surrounded her looked first a bit resentful before deciding that they would not be outdone by Betty.

Like this the bragging competition began. Alecta watched from the sidelines finding the whole thing too amusing to miss. It reminded Alecta of bad acting. How everyone of them tried to not let show that they were jealous of the other because she went to the more expensive place for the longest period was ridiculous.

A bit sad was it too since they all were supposed to be friends, so Alecta was a bit exasperated as well. Still that was not the first time they tried to outdo each other. At the beginning, she found it just sad and annoying but with time she began to find some amusement in it.

She even began to try to guess which one would win this round since she could not escape her roommates so why not make it to her entertainment source?

It was even a fair deal since her way to dress made these arrogant, spoiled girls laugh over her and bitch about her. But they knew better than to try more than that to her.

Let's just say when they tried to throw Mr. Delphi into the trash because he looked so old and used, they witnessed a side of her that terrified people who weren't special while special beings became scared of her.

Nancy Bobofit, what weird last name, was not one to let herself be outdone and began her own tale of her holidays "I will be going to Sydney in Australia where I am going to meet my new Surfer teacher who is a hot nineteen-year-old pro surfer. I will probably invite him to go with me and my family to the Sydney Opera House. By the end of my stay there he will probably be my boyfriend and I a pro surfer. I will probably break his heart when I go but I don't care. It would not be the first heart I broke. However, while I stay there he can become my errand boy as well, carrying my various shopping bags." At the end, she laughed haughtily with an evil glint in her eyes that was a bit challenging as well.

Alecta just sighed and cocked her head a bit to the side. Confused she observed the other girls in the group who looked at Nancy with awe. And yet their eyes showed that they were all jealous of the light-fingered girl.

It all resembled something like the competition peacocks did over their females, showing their feathering trying to impress the female population.

Great now she had a fitting mental image of them! And it fitted them to the t! Alecta was proud of herself.

But really did these girls really believe her? For Alecta it could not have been more obvious how much she lied. It was right that she was going to Australia with her parents but from then onwards everything was a lie.

Shaking her head in disbelief Alecta wanted to pass them but in that moment, they spotted her. Sometimes Alecta believed that her luck was cursed… That was something to consider in a safer place.

It was Ursula, who spotted her and called out to her. Ursula was actually her real name not one of Alecta's nicknames. She left it like that since it fit her like a glove.

Ursula's long black hair and common brown eyes made her look like nothing special. This was gnawing inside her since she was the daughter of a famous supermodel and actor. That Alecta was secretly very popular with the boys even though she dressed like a hobo and never did anything for her looks made not only her but nearly every girl in their year with a few up and under them immensely jealous of her.

Not that Alecta knew of this she was amazingly bad at reading people emotions when it came to their connection to her in combination with love and like _liking_. That just was not her cup of tea.

Probably since her emotions were always so controlled that these uncontrollable feelings made no sense to her. While she knew that the female population of the school held a grudge against her she did not knew why and when she asked Giver about it he only sighed in an exasperated way. Then he patted her back while telling her "You will understand when you are older." This only made her even more confused, you could literally see the questions marks floating around her head.

Still she shrugged it off trusting Grover with his answer. Alecta knew that even though she was amazingly observant, able to connect the simplest given information in ways that made the biggest puzzle easy, she was in no way all-knowing or had wisdom that was enough for thousands of years. For some things, you just needed the experience that only life could give you.

Pointing her fingers in front of her face so that Alecta had to stare down her nose to look at it making her go cross-eyed, she taunted her "And you Alex? What is a common girl like you doing in her holidays? Cleaning the rooms of some rich people, do the dishes in a restaurant or taking the dogs out for a walk gathering up the shit they left?"

The others began to snicker in the background. Alecta only blinked, her face not showing one emotion such as shame or anger like Ursula was aiming for. That annoyed her further but she knew if she stepped over a certain line, Alex was going to make her regret it.

Not entirely sure if she should answer or not, she decided to just go with it since there was no harm in it "I will help Grandy in his music shop, play my violin in the Central Parc, visit Mr. Sunshine, train in Aikido and Kenjutsu and probably go on some kind of stupidly, dangerous trip because of Casanova. So, I will complete my holidays."

Ursula, Nancy and Betty looked confused for a bit before deciding that they should try to make fun out of her again "Casanova? Who is that supposed to be? Your imaginary friend or some dog or tree? Then all the training and the work you really are no girl! You should have been born as boy! Besides that, who would even like to listen to your playing your stupid violin?!"

They laughed disdainfully, Betty continued the bad-mouthing which Nancy began "No wonder she prefers the name Alex over Alecta! She wants to be a boy! I know who would like to hear her play her violin! A deaf person only or one who wants to commit suicide! I bet that Casanova was one unfortunate soul who was near her when she played it and died because it was so bad! Now he is probably haunting her, forcing her to do all kinds of things so that he will have his revenge!"

Alecta stood there calmly, watching them as they cackled. How right she was with the peacocks showed right in this moment.

Then Ursula added her own thoughts "Either this or this Casanova is really her imaginary friend which this disturbed _boy_ made up so that he could put all the blame for her, pardon, his bad deeds on! No wonder he dresses always in so loose clothing! He doesn't want anybody to see his female body!"

Alecta sighed as she watched them all holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. Personally, she did not care what people said about or thought about her so she just let the chicken cackle. A whole different thing was it to attack her physically or do mean, cruel things to people and objects that were important to her.

Stick and stones may break my bones, but word will never hurt me, right? Ray also told her to be herself and she was living by that.

Honestly, she was quite tired by their show, so she opened her mouth "Are you quite finished? I need to catch the bus to New York and still have to meet Grover so I will have to take my leave now. I wish you pleasant holidays in your made-up trips."

With a final nod in their direction she left them, her head held high not losing one bit of her grace or confidence in her steps.

She left the peacocks flustered and annoyed standing there.

* * *

At the gates, she met Grover who was obviously not enjoying the freezing temperatures too much. He wore his usual hat, a thick cloak in a rich brown color, gloves made out of sheep wool and his normal shoes. It appeared to be the case that he only had this one pair of shoes that fit his wrong feet.

He looked up, his face lightened up when he saw her and waved cheerfully but shyly as well.

Smiling Alecta waved back, closing the distance between each other. "Alex! I thought already that you would not make it! The bus is supposed to arrive in three minutes and you are just arriving now. That bad habit of you is still as active as ever…"

A bit embarrassed at being caught red-handed she rubbed the back of her head, a really light blush could be seen on her face "Sorry… I am really trying to get rid of it, but I don't think it works very well."

Letting his shoulders sag in Grover sighed, exasperated by Alex's blasé voice. He knew that she was really trying but it was nothing too important to her. That was the reason why she still arrived nearly every time just in the nick of time. He had to nearly force her to promise that she would try to arrive at least punctually to classes and their meetings.

Lifting his head again so that he could look into her eyes, he told her" Really? I think so too, well at least you made it. Alecta… can I ask you a favor?"

Alecta was a bit surprised by that request since Giver only called her Alecta when he was really serious or desperate about something. Still he never really asked for a favor from her if it wasn't essential. So, she nodded.

"Alright. Tell me.", she simply replied as if this was not a big deal at all and happened all the time.

Grover was stumped by her readiness to accept, still he saw the determination in her eyes. Really, he should not even be surprised by anything that Alex did, yet it happened time and time again.

Taking one deep breath, Grover stated his favor "Could you please be careful these holidays and not jump into every scuffle you see? I just have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I don't want you to get hurt or involved in it _if_ anything happens. And I pray that nothing does happen."

He looked nervous, sweat fell down from his brown and his finger played with the hem of his t-shirt again.

Alex smirked a bit at his obvious nervousness. For her it made no sense. He looked like he was asking for a whole country and not just for her to be careful. Hearing the sound of the motor of a bus approaching she turned, seeing that the bus drove to the stop where they were standing at she knew that she had no time.

She smacked Giver on his back, giving him a cheeky grin, her eyes shining in a mischievous way "Giver, I will _try_ to keep myself out of danger, but no promises. But you know, I dare to say that you are probably one hundred percent right with that feeling of yours, so I will be more careful than usual. That I can promise. Either way, my bus is here I have to go. So, be careful yourself alright? I don't like it when anything happens to my best friend."

Alecta knew that he was with her response not satisfied but it was not like her to avoid danger when she saw that she had to interfere or that it would be fun. She was a bit of an adrenalin junkie since her calm mind was then more _alive_. Still she had Synergon, he tended to keep her from situations and special beings that could rip her apart far away.

Grover looked like he wanted to protest for a second before giving up, aware of the fact that he could not get her to do more than that.

Quickly gathering her stuff, she ran to the bus open doors and jumped inside. Turning she cheerfully waved back while yelling "HAPPY HOLIDAYS, GIVER!"

It amused Grover to no end how Alex could be graceful, awe inspiring and completely calm in one second and in the next totally childish, mischievous and happy while still giving off the calm air around her. It contradicted in itself. Once she told him that the holidays especially Christmas were super important to her. Her eyes lit up when she told him about that. First, he found it weird but he got used to it really fast. He told Chiron about it who looked thoughtful, before saying that he had a suspicion of who her father could be.

Yet Chiron did not tell him because it was only that, a suspicion.

* * *

Alex arrived in Manhattan punctually, which was only given since she used a bus. Still she got off the bus a few stops before hers, so that Synergon could change and she could bring her saved money to Grandy who would keep it for her.

Wandering to his shop in the cold did not bother her. Rather she enjoyed to be back in New York with all the chaos.

In front of the shop was an expensive sports car parked which Alex did not even bother to try to guess the brand of. Sighing she went into the shop. She honestly thought that he would only show up after a few days.

The bell of the door rang when she opened it, the smell of wood and paper hit her nose and she welcomed it, feeling at peace in this little shop. She opened her eyes which she closed when she pushed the door open.

"Alex, dear! Welcome back! I did not expect to see you until at least tomorrow! Come in!", exclaimed Grandy who stood behind the counter. He had one customer, who she knew quite well.

"I am back Grandy. It's great to see you.", she answered fondly smiling at the old man who now had no more hair at all and walked always with a bowed back now.

A new voice interrupted their reunion, it was rich and warm but had a _really_ mischievous tone as well "What no hello to me? Just ignoring the great, awesome me who came just to give the little lady here a special task? I am insulted!"

Sighing Alecta turned to the source of the voice. Of course, the owner of the voice did not only use the dramatic words but acted like them as well. Still his golden eyes spoke of his joking manner, but told her that he was really a bit insulted.

"Sorry. Of course, it's great to see you too. I just thought that it was so normal for me to be happy to see you that I no longer had to utter it. I presumed too much for that I apologize." Her voice was all the time respectful but her eyes literally glittered with suppressed amusement which her conversational partner easily detected.

He scoffed at her teasing, but did no more than that since he also was very much aware of the truth in her words. She was pleased to see him and not for the reasons other people usually were. No just for his presence. That his curiosity from that time would lead to this he never would have guessed.

Grandy laughed amused at the whole situation, quite used to their little teasing antics.

"Come children! I will make hot chocolate, then we can talk. We have probably much to tell each other since we weren't together like this since summer. Then you both can talk about these crazy adventures you youths are doing today.", laughed Grandy while moving to the back of his shop.

Alecta moved to stand next to the other customer, who suddenly snapped with his fingers and made a stool appear right next to his. Grateful she nodded placing her belongings in one corner before climbing on the white bar stool with cherry red stuffing.

Then she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, a playful smile on her lips and a joyful glint in her eyes "The cool, hot guy accepting hot chocolate? May I ask what brought you to this discussion?"

Her playful smile was returned, before she could blink his finger snipped against her forehead, making the spot go red. Rubbing it she glared at him, he only showed her his tongue which she returned.

To which he then pulled on her tongue. Not expecting that she observed their situation from all angles not twitching at all before laughing like no tomorrow. This was really just not normal. They just looked so silly!

The other joined her and began to chuckle as well, then he shrugged finally answering her question "Sometimes you have to get something that makes you feel younger again and act like a child. Besides that, Grandy's hot chocolate is too good to miss. Even nectar sometimes does not compare to the real deal."

Putting her elbow on the counter, she sighed but not out of annoyance but out of contentment. She missed this.

"There you go again, talking about this nectar and how you have to feel younger sometimes. If I should worry about pedophilia since you are always with some woman around her late teens or early twenties is still a mystery to me, Casanova." Her tone had no bite, she only said it because it was the truth not that she cared about it since Casanova tended to appear in the same range of age as his girlfriends or conquests as Alex liked to call them.

Smirking Casanova turned to her with that dark glint in his eyes that he got from time to time, not that it bothered Alecta who was far too used to it.

"I wonder… But should you not worry about yourself too then? And how often did I tell you to not call me Casanova. I told you to call me Fred."

Alex was a bit surprised by that response, normally he would only laugh, shrug or smirk it off. However, it did not bother her. Staring dead into his golden eyes she replied no ounce of fear to be heard, her eyes showing her assurance "I don't worry about myself, because I know you. I know you can be cruel, terrifying, deadly but I also know that you can be very nice, protective and passionate. I am sure of the fact that you would never force you on anybody who was not willing. If you did, then I would be surprised and saddened. Still I would accept it as just another aspect of you that I did not yet know about.

Besides that, Casanova suits you better than Fred in this form. Additionally, both these names aren't your real names, so I just gave you one. Does it make for you that much of a difference if you give me the false name or I give you one that I would forever connect with you?"

At the end, she cocked her head a bit to the side obviously intrigued by the situation, wanting to know his answer.

She did not exactly get an answer, he just ruffled her hair while face-palming and sounded exasperated as he said "You are really too much. You should not trust me like this."

Before she could inquire what he meant by that, Grandy arrived. The conversation was over she knew that by the glance he threw her. Still she tried to find out what he meant with that exactly.

* * *

After more or less half an hour Casanova looked at his expensive watch, he cursed softly under his breath.

"Sorry guys I have to go. Alex, I will take you home. You are probably late again."

She knew that he only suggested that to give her his task for her. Still she did not want to go home to smelly Gabe but she had to. Her mother was probably already worried enough as it was. So, she nodded before turning back to Grandy giving him her money for safe keeping before grabbing her suitcase and violin case. She nodded him goodbye before following Casanova out of the door.

There he stood already waiting by his car. This time he appeared to be sixteen instead of the fourteen he just was. This she hated about him, he did something to Grandy's mind that made him not question anything about his appearance or his magic.

He only turned fourteen in the shop to 'match her age somewhat'. When she stood next to him he took her suit case from her while she still held her violin case. He put her suitcase in the car trunk and then she put her violin case next to it.

Then they both got in. Smiling Casanova said "Seatbelts on!". She would have done it without his prompting anyway. Luckily this was a normal car and not his way too bright car, that he used to fly around in when it was day time.

"This Mr. Brunner and Grover kid, do you know what they are?" asked Casanova suddenly while they waited at an ample.

She turned to him an amused glint in her eyes "What do you think?"

Casanova laughed "Sometimes you can be quite mean, Alex. So, want to tell me what gave them off?"

Turning completely to him, she questioned him "Don't you already know what it did. I was quite a bit surprised to see one of these nature friendly beings in my school. Then he became my friend and I was happy. Shortly after another special being appeared. Of course, that could not be a coincidence. Still I do not have completely figured out what or rather who Mr. Brunner is. I know he is really old and wise but nothing more than that. Yeah, I know that his lower body half is probably the part of him that would give it away, but I don't want it to be so easy."

He hummed softly, while smirking cruelly "You can find amusement in the weirdest fashion. Letting your friend dance around you, trying to figure you out without giving himself away and letting your Latin teacher become desperate."

Her eyes flashed "Well, they never asked me and are rather keen on me not finding out anything about their world. They remind me of my mother in that way. However, I hate to be left in the dark, being treated like a defenseless little girl. Whoever said that ignorance was a bliss was fool. So why don't I let them be the ones to keep worrying while I relax and enjoy the show. It doesn't harm them either and maybe that old man will learn a lesson that way."

She had this deadpan expression on. Her voice always calm, it was obvious to him that while she did not like the way Chiron and Grover acted, she would let them and forgive them. She even would use this as a lection for them.

He chuckled "Typical for you. And yet you do still not know who or what I am? This is gnawing on my pride, little lady."

Sweat began to fall down her face, while her cheeks turned rosy. She began to pout a bit "I don't really have that many hints that could give your identity away. I know that you are mind-blowing powerful, I can't look at you with my other vision because it would make me blind or worse and you love music, poems and are the best at healing anything. Furthermore, you are driving around in a car most of the time that shines as bright as the sun. Additionally, I want to remind you that the only thing you told me was to look 'above'.

Normally special beings are just good at one certain area, but you with your completely unrelated abilities make that order go down the drain. However, you act like I should know you based on all these details with your name while knowing that I am so terribly bad with names that I get rightfully laughed at for that.

That leads me to the conclusion that you are famous in some kind of way that everyone should know your name. Adding your powers and old age I say that you likely belong to some legend or myths. But I can't honestly not say which one… Can't you just give me a hint?"

Casanova threw her a flirty wink, that had no effect – as usual- before smirking cheekily "That would not be as much fun, sweetie. From what you just said earlier you should know exactly how nice it is to be the smartest person in the room."

Nodding Alex could not protest to that "So are you gonna tell me now what that task is that you spoke of?"

He clicked his tongue "I am going to be busy the next few days, so I want you to go to New Orleans in Louisiana and pick something up for me. "

Alecta thought about it, she knew that she had no choice but to accept, still she had to plan "This will take me at least three days when I remember the distance right if I go by train and it is expensive as well."

Casanova smiled "Not to worry, I will pay for the train card to and back and even for the stay."

Not finding anything else why she could or should refuse she nodded. She had promised that she would try to not bring herself in danger but she had really no say in it when Casanova said so. He could really get terribly angry and insulted when she refused before downright forcing her to do what he wanted. So, it was better she learned to just go along with it right from the start. Besides that, she hated to fight with him. Not only was he her probably first friend but he was also terrifying strong.

"What exactly am I supposed to retrieve? I hope it is not too tall".

"A guitar. It is golden with silver strings. You will recognize it easily if you see it especially with your eyes." She nodded again before it got silent again only the music could be heard.

* * *

They arrived at the front door to her apartment home, when they left the car Casanova turned up his nose at the smell only he was aware of.

In a repulsed voice, he muttered "Your stepfather is really a _disgusting_ mortal. I really don't want to stay here longer than necessary or I may kill him. Well, see you Alex. When you have my guitar just play it and I will come to get it. I will leave the money at Grandy's in the back in the usual carton. Bye:"

With that he left her in the front steps with her luggage and violin. Preparing herself mentally, while Synergon snug tighter around her wrist she entered.

When she arrived in front of her house door, she could already smell the booze. Reluctantly she turned her vision on. She confirmed with it that the most disgusting aura she ever had the luck of seeing and a few rather weak and more or less unclean auras where gathered around something. She supposed the table in the living room and that they were playing poker.

The aura of her mother was of course in the kitchen. Sighing she took her keys out of her coat pocket, unlocking the door she was met with the sight of trash everywhere on the floor.

Lifting her head when smelly Gabe called her "Girl, give me your money."

She gave him five dollars. That was exactly how much she always kept on her when she returned home no more no less.

He glared hatefully up at her "All of your money!" Looking into his eyes, not one emotion could be seen. They were cold and hard like ice and stone.

In a voice so empty, you would be tempted to call it mechanic, she answered "That is all the money I have with me in the moment. The rest money I gave to some homeless guys I saw on the street." That was as much as a lie as was it was the truth. She did give some of her money to some homeless guys with a nice aura around them on her way to Grandy but not her entire money.

His face grew red, he stood up his whole fatty body shacking at the movement, making Alecta nauseous since she could see every shake and how it moved up and down. She found beheading or opening her opponents stomach was a prettier sight.

He pointed one dirty finger at her "You _dare_ to come back here with no money because you gave it away to these begging hobos who are a shame for New York streets?! I should slap you over your head for these stupid acts!"

The guys at the table began to mutter "Come on Gabe. She is not worth it." or" Let her be. She is only a stupid brat." followed by "Yeah, show that little bitch who is the boss.".

Just as Gabe was about to hit her which he would have deeply regretted, her mother stepped into the room. Her entrance made Alecta look at her. She was tired, having big eyebags under her eyes, her hair was unkempt making her appear wild but not in the fashionable sense. To add insult to injury her eyes lacked that spark which Alecta was used to see while growing up.

That spark that spoke of life, happiness, rebelliousness. It was no longer there. She was still calm but now it was a deadly calm. Just a trick to make you feel safe before the storm began.

Her mother was shocked by the scene she walked in too. Hurriedly she came over, putting her hands on each of her shoulders "Alecta! I can't believe how much you have grown since summer! Come on, tell me everything that happened."  
She began to stir Alecta to her room, which was more like a garbage dump when she was away. Gabe used it in her absence as his office, more was unnecessary to mention or explain.

Before her mother came far, Gabe grabbed her "Babe, your stupid daughter gave my money to the beggars and disrespected me. I have the right to punish her."

Her mother flinched, her eyes showed fear while she backed away from the touch. All these reactions she tried to cover from Alecta's eyes but it was for naught. If you tried that you should better be a professional actor who has done his job for a century now.

Alex narrowed her eyes at these reactions, not liking at all what they indicated. Her rage increased, Synergon grew cold around her wrist both out of bloodlust and in reaction to her emotions that screamed vengeance.

That she wanted to unleash hell on the trash one could not guess from her face. It was blank.

Sally tried to talk with Gabe "Please Gabe, she just returned and she will apologize for her insolence. The money that she gave the homeless you can easily get from her next tournament plus extra. So, can't you just lay it off, I will even make your favorite food for you, alright?"

God. How Alecta abhorred these begging, helpless eyes that her mother showed. How she loathed the entire situation, the pleasure in these sick eyes of Gabe.

Her mom turned to her, eyes pleaded for her to listen. Alex, while not giving too much attention to her pride for friends and family, did not want to apologize to that … _abomination._ Still if she didn't her mother could suffer as well, so not having _any_ other choice, she apologized. Her tone was not sincere but she never spoke with anything but a blank face and voice to Gabe, so he did not notice.

Then she went with her mother in her room. While her mother looked relieved and thankful, Alecta turned away from her. Her eyes were filled with disappointment, sadness and confusion.

Synergon vibrated nearly around her wrist, so enraged was he that his mistress had to apologize to that lower being. Her mom luckily did not notice.

Cleaning her room up together with her mother, Alecta began to tell her of her school days, Grover and Mr. Brunner. Of course, everything was censored so that her mother did not know of the special circumstance of Mr. Brunner and Giver.

When she came to her new task, she had to carefully begin the topic while telling a lie.

"This reminds me mom, that I was invited to the birthday party of a classmate of mine. She invited everyone in our year because she wants a big party. She is rather nice so I want to go. Besides that, she lives in New Orleans and I think this is a chance to explore it. It is sadly celebrated in the middle of the week and I know that you have to work, but don't worry I saved money for a train ticket to and from New Orleans back so that is taken care off. I only need your consent.

So, can I go" Her bright sea green eyes clashed with her mother's steadily changing blue ones.

She could see the unsureness, but also that her mother considered it. Her mother wanted her to have not too much contact with Gabe most of the time, just enough that you can say that yes, they spent time with each other. The reason why her mother wanted her to be not too long in his vicinity was simple. Her mother was aware of the fact that if Alecta caught sight of him doing something to Sally or trying to attack her, she would very well dispose of him.

Normally life was very important to her, she did not like to see people die. It was even worse with her vision on. The fading of one's aura: it became smaller, slimmer, translucent, giving her and there one last flicker before it disappeared like a dying flame. It was even worse to feel. Imagine that you can hear the sound of the birds in a forest, being able to difference them by the sound and then suddenly everything is silent, eerily so. That was it like when one died. Where once was energy and warmth only cold and silence rested then.

Still they were exceptions. Some just had so dirty auras, so worthless characters that were represented in them, that getting rid of them was a bless. It was like being tortured with loud, forceful music for hours before suddenly a peaceful quiet set in. Utter bliss.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Sally turned to her "Are you really sure you will be fine? How long do you have to be away? Can't you just stay here for once?"

"No. I can't stay here because I feel like a bird in a cage, mom. I'm sorry for that, but the longer I stay here the more I want to rip that trash on the other side of this door apart. And honestly, I am able to take care of myself well enough for quite a long while now. However, I will be definitely back for Christmas and I will only stay at max. four days away. Then I will be back and stay in New York for the rest of the holidays."

Her voice left no room to argue. Her logic could not be broken and the truth in her voice made her mom wince. Alecta was mature enough that her mother was not able to put as much restrictions on her as before. Still the words reminded her of her father "The sea cannot be bound or tamed." He once told her.

It was only proof of how much Alecta was the daughter of her father. They even had both an otherworldly fashion sense that made her smile to herself a bit.

Sighing one last time, she slowly nodded giving her consent with that. Alecta's face lit up, her eyes shining brightly in happiness. She moved to hug her dearly beloved but so tired mother "I will bring you a souvenir back from New Orleans, I promise. Furthermore, I will only leave the day after tomorrow, so we will spend some time together."

* * *

The time they spent together was rather limited as her mother had to do work and when she was at home she listened to every demand of the trash. Still they went to the park together where Alecta played her violin while her mother listened, seemingly regaining some of her lost youth.

Her mother still asked a lot of questions, such as when exactly or who or what and what is with the parents and how many people are going to be there.

Alecta was pretty exhausted, feeling a little guilty that she had to sprout so many lies. That was also the reason that when the day came that she had to leave she was relieved. Not only because of her mom but also because she would not have to spent more time in the vicinity of the trash.

Most of the time she visited Mr. Sunshine playing chess or piano with him. Then she went to her martial arts teacher who told her he found a date for her next exam for her next rank which would make her a first rank black belt in Aikido. She helped Grandy in his shop as well or could be found in the parc playing her violine, fulfilling requests of couples and families.

Her mother she said goodbye to the evening before since her train left quite early in the morning when her mother was still asleep. Her violin with case she put at Grandy's, not trusting smelly Gabe not to sell it in her absence.

* * *

So now here she was after a time period of nearly one day which was just filled with travelling in a train and bus. Of course, she enjoyed it. Travelling did not brother her at all. She liked to observe the landscape passing by while listening to music from her I-pod which was a present from Grandy. Still all the songs Casanova put on it, not that she minded since his taste in music was unbelievable good.

Synergon was again in his scarf or rather ribbon form around her neck. Turning her vision on she looked around New Orleans. Here and there were a few special beings such as these horsemen guys and a few really scary birds that she decided would be best left alone.

Still there was no sight of his stupid guitar, so she moved to the lake. Probably he had some date there and while sitting around a campfire he tried to seduce him or her – Alex was aware of the fact that gender was of no importance to him- via playing his guitar.

Then he got distracted and left his guitar lying there. She could really imagine it like this and was probably not so far from the truth. With these thoughts in her mind she jumped to the first roof top she saw since she figured moving from roof to roof would get her there faster than moving in the busy streets and probably getting lost.

Furthermore, it was of no physical effort of her to jump around like this. She had a monstrous stamina and strength so no worry, no worry.

She saw the Mississippi just in front of her, deciding to jump down on the shore, she was a bit surprised when out of the water a female figure rose. She looked quite angered, nearly furious making Alecta blink at her sudden appearance. Turning her vision on she immediately noticed that her opponent was rather weak. Still her aura was beautiful to look at. The colors were more green than blue and danced playfully around her.

Stepping nearer Alecta opened her mouth to ask if something was wrong but she was beaten to that. Accusingly the water female pointed her pointer finger at her. Nearly stabbing her with it against her chest. In barely controlled, shaking voice the water female growled "You! If that unfaithful ex-boyfriend of mine sent you to take his guitar back, then you can tell him from me that if he does not come himself, I will forever keep it."

Raising her eyebrow at the deduction skills of the female before her she tilted her head a bit. Why did she knew that Alex came for this? Promptly Synergon gave a soft sound in her head, telling her to look into the purse that Casanova left her. Well looking inside, she found a brush that had a shell, giving the same aura off as the female before her. That explained a lot, she had already wondered about the taste of Casanova or if he tried to tell her to look after her appearance more…

The female recognized her brush snapping it nearly the same moment she took it out from her hands. Alecta blinked at her now empty hand before turning to the angry female in front of her.

Oh God she had no idea how to calm an angry ex-girlfriend that was without a doubt rightfully angry. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Still she had to somehow get this guitar, so what to do? It was probably the best if that woman in front of her got everything of her chest.

Slowly approaching said woman, she asked in a soft voice "May I ask you what exactly happened? He only told me to get his guitar, I was not aware of the fact that he again hurt the heart of someone."

As if the dam was broken, the female in front of her suddenly cried "He was here a few weeks ago and I thought that he wanted to meet me but then when I was trying to approach him another girl showed up. Of course, I was shocked and not really knowing how to react I stayed here. Then he started to play on his guitar for her, beginning to sing all kind of love songs for her. When I could not take it any longer I appeared in front of them, scaring the girl so much that she ran away before I snapped his guitar and threw it away. He only made fun of me accusing me to overreact!"

Alecta had to hand it to her, she was quite brave for doing something like that to Casanova since the difference in power was glaringly obvious to her. Still she nodded compassionately along. It was sad but for her it was foreseeable that Casanova wasn't faithful. That was just not his way…

Thinking that the watery figure in front of her had cried now enough she approached the subject again "Why do you say that you have the guitar when you threw it away? Besides that, you should know that he is way too proud to come here to get it personally."

Well that was apparently a mistake. Watery – excuse her a better nickname did not come to her mind right this moment- looked into her eyes and rage burned in her eyes.

Watery spitefully shouted at her "Ah I understand, so you are one of his servants that want his attention, but are too ugly to get his attention, so you do everything to appeal to him. Poor thing, you will never grab his attention! Forget him! You came for nothing I will not give you his guitar. You know why? Yes, I threw it away, but I threw it in this river and now it is so deep that he cannot come to get it himself!"

Alright, Alecta was officially confused. How did this woman conclude that she wanted something from Casanova based on the fact that he sent her to get his guitar? She raised her eyebrow questioningly before just shrugging it off. It did not matter, she knew where the guitar was and was now going to get it.

Turning to Watery, she nodded thankfully "Thank you for the information. So the guitar is somewhere on the ground of this river right, supposedly not far from here. So all I have to do is search for it here."

Then she went to the shore, getting rid of her boots and mantle. Watery looked, shocked before laughing "You must be joking! Even if you were a professional diver, it would take way too long for you to find it and the river is way too deep! You will never find it."

She was confident that Alecta would fail. Alecta only smiled playfully at her before swimming to the middle of the river. The water was really cold, but it didn't bother her. She had Synergon and his connection to water was really useful. She could manipulate the water to make her swim and she could breathe underwater. Though Synergon denied it, she believed it had to do something with him.

Diving in she activated her vision, she could see really well in the dark of the water but with her vision it was even easier to locate the guitar. Swimming around for a bit she found it hidden under a bit of sand.

The water was quite polluted since she saw plastic bags flowing around and bottles. Grabbing the guitar by the handle she pulled and saw that the guitar was made out of massive gold and the strings were silver. Elaborate designs of the sun were on the body of the guitar, while the aura was the typically bright yellow, orange, red that was so typical for Casanova with white blotches here and there.

Swimming up again would have been quite tiring if she did not control the water to push her up. Breaking through the surface she took a deep breath. She hated to swim in polluted waters, finding it sad and dirty. Still she had not the time to clean it like she did with the Huston and East river from time to time back home.

Watery gaped at her when she saw the guitar, Alecta only waved while smiling a bit. Finally arriving the shore, she manipulated the water on her to form a ball before throwing it back into the river. Then she pulled her boots on again and her mantle before waving goodbye to the still shell shocked watery.

She went away from the shore, finding the idea bad that she would call Casanova there when his ex-girlfriend lived there. Sighing she went into the city already knowing that the normal people didn't see the way too pompous guitar in her hand.

The thing easily weighted ten tons by the way. How watery was able to even throw the thing was a complete mystery. Luckily Synergon healed her muscle as soon as they were exhausted or started to burn. Finding a cute café, she ordered a chocolate cake with whipped-cream and hot chocolate with whipped cream. She enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere for a while before finally grabbing the guitar and playing a few random tunes. She played piano and violin not guitar.

Finding that enough she returned to her cake, wanting to eat the rest only to find it empty. Blinking confusedly at her empty plate, she looked around her. Standing on her left a bit behind her stood a smug faced twenty-year-old man with a fork in his hand and chewing complacently on something. Based on the rest of the chocolate on the spike of the fork she guessed it was probably chocolate cake or to be more precise _her_ chocolate cake.

She glared a bit at him to voice her displeasure before calling the waitress over who was ogling the thief of her chocolate cake quite obviously like the rest of the whole café. Great and they all had this high, confused expression on.

Turning to him, she requested "Good to see you Casanova. Hopefully you enjoy this piece of chocolate cake since we will likely get nothing anymore if you don't do something about their stupid expressions."

He grinned cheekily at her behind his sunglasses, that were completely unnecessary since it was winter and while the sun shined they were inside, before snapping with his fingers. Movement came suddenly back into the café; the waitress came over all the while checking Casanova's body up and down.

Alecta only shook her head, there we go again she thought. Another victim to his charms.

"What can I bring you and your little cousin here?", she flirted, her eyes having this hot look, presenting her bosom like an advertisement. Alecta could only sigh and yawn a bit. She was more than used to these reactions of the elder females when she went somewhere with Casanova.

Even though she asked both of them, she only looked at Casanova. He winked at the waitress, before ordering a coffee. The waitress already wanted to go and bring the coffee, completely ignoring Alex while giggling behind her notepad, before Alecta took hold of her arm, making the grey eyes of the waitress snap to her.

She was displeased but Alex didn't care. Looking her into the eyes, she knew what she was about to do was cruel but that woman was supposed to do her job and Alex really did not want to put up with another lovesick girl who will get rejected; once a day was enough. Her eyes began to glow softly, she showed the waitress what she really looked like with all her faults and good points. But also, her bad characteristics which she accented. Eyes where the door to the soul and Alecta had access to that since she reflected their eyes in hers without a disturbance.

This made the people who looked into her eyes- when she wanted to- able to see their true selves. Not something that most people liked, finding it shameful or embarrassing to be so exposed.

However, Alecta had no access to their memories or deeds. She could only see what the eyes showed her. Most of the time the owner of the eyes she gazed into could read more out of them since they knew more about the flashes of the past that marked their eyes.

Flinching the waitress took one step back, but came no further than that since Alecta still had her upper arm in her hold. Seeing that that was enough Alecta stopped, before asking for one piece of chocolate and cherry cake and a refill of her hot chocolate. A bit disturbed the waitress nodded before hurriedly walking away.

Shaking her head a bit at the poor female she just saved from becoming a toy of Casanova, she reached for the guitar handing it Casanova. She was taken a bit aback when she saw the unfamiliar glint in his eyes. The sunglasses laid forgotten on the brown wooden table.

Carefully she asked "Well here is your guitar. I am sorry if you wanted to flirt with her but I really do not want to enjoy my cake while listening to you getting a new girlfriend that will likely end like the one from the river. If I have angered you by this, can I do something to make it even again?". That look in his eyes was unfamiliar. What was that?

Suddenly he smirked a bit cruelly if you had the eye for it. His eyes fortunately gained a playful glint. In a teasing voice, he demanded "Oh you want to do something to make it even and what do you have in mind I wonder?"

Her face had to show how utterly clueless she was to answer that, because he suddenly laughed. Then he stood abruptly up taking her chin between two fingers and looked deep into her eyes. He whispered in a dangerous tone while his eyes glowed with his power "Be careful with your words Alecta Cadence Jackson. You could get in _very_ sticky and uncomfortable situations like that." The tension between them raised, the guitar was still in Alecta's hands and laid forgotten between them on the table.

Still Alecta did _not_ avert her eyes from his. Her own eyes began to glow as well, but this time not on purpose. She was serious and determined to not look away. Her words earlier she meant. Yes, they were spoken carelessly but she still meant them. She would not apologize or take them back.

Seeing this in her eyes that clashed now with his in a fight of powers which he could have _easily_ won, _they both_ knew that, he sat back. He was amused by her antics. He chuckled gleefully, the glow slowly fading from his eyes. The same happened to Alecta.

Sitting there for a bit in silence, their orders arrived. Alecta was confused by the weird behavior of Casanova but chose to ignore it for the moment.

Taking her fork into her hand, she admired the cake in front of her. She was a complete sweet tooth, so sue her but she thanked the Gods for the creation of all sweet things.

Her eyes lighted up with sparkles when she saw how nice it looked. Gleefully she stabbed her fork into the piece and took a bite, completely ignoring her table neighbor. She moaned at the sweet taste of the cherries and the creamy consistence of the chocolate.

Casanova only nursed his coffee amused by her antics. Eyeing his forgotten guitar on the table, he reached with one hand for it. As soon as it was in his hand it shrunk down to a pendant for a bracelet.

Alecta observed the transformation with alert eyes. She always found it fascinating how objects just could change their form, height and appearance, Synergon included of course. As soon as the transformation was done he took out a set of keys on which he put the guitar pendant.

"From tomorrow onwards I will probably not be able to meet you for a few months. My father wants my cousins, my siblings and me to look for his stolen weapon. We will have to look all over the world for it so it will take quite a while for us to find the actual thief and the weapon." piped Casanova suddenly up while looking outside. From nowhere thunder was abruptly heard.

Casanova looked a bit annoyed at that. Sighing he put his cup down and stood up. Alex observed all this, knowing that he was about to leave.

She mumbled around her cake "Take care, I would hate it if you were hurt while being away. By the way Merry Christmas, Casanova.". She smiled at him, a soft, fond smile.

For a moment, Casanova looked shocked, stopping dead in his track. He even got a light rosy taint if her eyes didn't fail her.

But then "As if the great, awesome me could be hurt on something as insignificant as a search for some thief! Alex, sweetie, are you still not aware of how cool and powerful I truly am? I am shocked."

He was back to his old arrogant self, this only made Alecta chuckle for a bit. Then she looked him dead into the eyes, still her eyes were filled with love, but not for a lover but a friend "I am very much aware of how powerful you are, maybe even more than yourself. The light that goes off from you is more than enough for me to know that. But does that mean I cannot worry about someone dear to me? No matter how powerful you are, you still can get hurt, Fred."

Fred was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Then he remembered something. Slowly he turned to face Alex completely "Did you just say 'Merry Christmas'?"

Confused Alecta nodded. Softly Casanova cursed under his breath before waving good-bye, hurriedly leaving the café and then he disappeared.

Now even more out of her pace, Alecta tilted her head to the site, shrugging she ate her cake, payed and left. She had to catch a bullet train to New York…

* * *

She arrived late at night the day before the Christmas morning at home. So, she carefully went inside without making any noises. Once she stood in the trash dump she had to call her own when she stayed on New York, she sighed.

Apparently, her mother hadn't found the time for cleaning her room at all while she was away, not that Alecta blamed her. How much rubbish Gabe could produce in four days was still not exactly known. She guessed it was about enough to fill three rubbish containers since every time her mother stepped through the door she started cleaning.

Putting her backpack on the desk, she started to at least tidy up the room enough for someone to be able to live in. The same she already did when she had first come back with her mother, it was a steady routine now. A routine Alex didn't appreciate since it was normally not necessary at all if it weren't for that smelly Gabe that lived with them.

Changing she went into bed staring out of her window and seeing nothing but the brick wall of the apartment complex next door. Turning she buried her face into the worn fur of Mr. Delphi…

She missed already the stars…

Once she has fallen deeply into sleep, a bright light appeared on her desk in the form of a small rectangular object, before it went down. Alecta was, when she _really_ was asleep, one of the deepest sleeper that you could meet. She would wake up if somebody called her in panic or fright but nothing short of that or when she felt danger.

When Alex woke up the next day, she found a small box on her desk. It was apparently sent there since it had a delivery note but most of it was with a big black maker overcoated and with her dyslexia it would have taken hours to identify what was written under it.

After a few minutes, she could only read that her name was written on it. Her feelings and Synergon didn't tell her that whatever was in that box was dangerous. So, she just opened it. The sight that met her eyes made her come to a short standstill.

Who would have thought that he could be so thoughtful? Well _hot n cold*_ , right?

* * *

The weather got from bad to catastrophic after Christmas. Everywhere in the county storms ranged and the flooding was observed on the entire coast. The energy in the air made Alecta's skin prickle and Synergon felt very stiff around her neck. She nearly didn't make it to her test for her new rank in Aikido because of the weather.

She got a new teacher in school as well. The students called her Mrs. Dodds, Alex preferred to call her an old bat. Grover nearly had a heart attack when she first called their new algebra teacher that.

He begged her to call Mrs. Dodds _never_ that when she was in hearing range. He was so desperate that Alecta agreed without any compromise at all.

Grover probably knew what their math teacher really looked like and didn't want to be reminded of that, not that she could fault him.

Still it was suspicious that another special creature came to this school so shortly after the under-no-circumstances-normal change of weather. It probably had something to do with what Casanova told her the last time they met.

His father's incredible powerful weapon was stolen, naturally enemies as well as their minions or the minions of Casanova's family were searching for it at well.

The energy in the air was likely from all the use of special powers which were used to search for it. But it also had made her other vision become blurred at the beginning, now nearly six months after it, her eyes became less sensitive. That was a good thing since now she could look at stronger auras without the fear of her eyes being melted.

Her own aura became stronger over the years at well so that she could see longer the auras of powerful beings without any pain. So, that looking at the old bat's aura was now possible for her, but what she saw she was also able to _feel_. The aura, red like freshly spilled blood, flickered black in a steady beat. The black, which reminded her of burned or rotten meat, every time it lit up made you feel incredible cold and hot at the same time.

It was like all good, comfortable feelings left her body, leaving you in an inner coldness, numb to your surroundings. Yet your flesh burned away, your soul screaming at the all-consuming flames that burned intensely.

Even with Alecta's ability to resist any influence which was directed at her mind, she felt it. This horrible power so full of sadistic glee. When she was young she assumed that these of her kind were hidden because they didn't want to scare people.

When Mrs Dodds began to teach her she thought she was so bitter and unfair to her because of her true appearance, needing a scapegoat to let her bitterness be free. Now she was sure that this fury of a woman had this character long before and was hiding her true visage to lure people in a false sense of security.

It wasn't the first time she witnessed something like that. Once she told Grover after a math lesson in which she got detention for not being able to read the task and so not be able to solve the problem "That woman must have come straight from hell and apparently loved it there. Otherwise she wouldn't enjoy so much to unleash hell on us. She obviously misses it. She reminds me of one of these… furies, I believe from Mr. Brunner's lessons." Her face was blank and her tone devoid of any emotion besides a light musing tone.

Grover on the other hand, who nearly met the floor with his face if she hadn't caught him by his arm, broke out in a dead sweat, looked around as if he waited for something to jump out of the shadows and eat them. Furthermore, he squealed softly. Then he snapped his neck in her direction so fast Alecta worried that he maybe got a whiplash, and not from the whip of their math teacher in the form of her bag.

He grabbed her by her shoulders before looking with deep, panic filled eyes into her calm sea-green ones. He stuttered out "A-a-alecta! What are you thinking calling our math teacher that?! She could hear it and then… We would die! Even more so when she has it already out for you! Be more considerate, please! I beg of you!" He let her go in the middle of his little rant, rather beginning to wring the hem of his t-shirt in his usual habit.

Raising one eyebrow, not impressed at all by his reasoning, she agreed none the less since it was no hassle or problem for her to get along with it.

* * *

Now Giver and her sat next to each other in the bus which took her class to Manhattan for a school trip in some museum of history. They were accompanied by Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Doods. Alecta already had a _very bad feeling_ about this trip. It didn't exactly help her that every trip she ever went to ended in some kind of chaos, another bad habit of hers.

Nancy sat a few seats behind us, throwing crumbs from her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at the back part of his head. There it got stuck since peanut was sticky and his hat was made of cotton. She glared angered at the pieces, Giver tried to play it down "I like peanut butter so it's alright.".

Well for her it wasn't alright, she could not approach her roommate herself since she was Mrs. Dodds darling student and she was already being threatened to being thrown out of the school again because of all her detentions and the fact that the psychologist was becoming scared of her...

Still she produced some tape, she always carried around in her bag and the brochure of the museum, before she looked for some sticks. At the end, she only found the straws of juice packages. With these materials, she built a sort of shield which she held in front the back of his head, so that Nancy's crumbs would hit it and get stuck there instead of on Giver's cap.

Sheepishly Giver nodded in thanks while Nancy seemed to seethe. Mrs. Doods turned around but could do nothing since Alex didn't do anything at all. Still she made a sneer before facing the front again.

Alex only shook her head at the rage and prejudices this woman had against her. It only got worse when she walked past Mrs. Dodds to closely shortly after her teacher began to teach.

* * *

The museum had really interesting objects laying around, a few even had an aura around them. Did that make them Secrets? Not necessary since when somebody with a strong aura was really devoted and emotional to a task, the things they built with that got a bid of their aura.

Leading the tour in his wheelchair was Mr. Brunner while Mrs. Dodds was at the back. So naturally Giver and her walked at the very front. They walked past a lot of statues and pots before stopping in front of a pillar made out of stone that was about four meters tall. Alecta had to lean quite a bit back to see the top.

Mr. Brunner turned to the class, beginning to explain what that stone pillar was "This is a stele, a pillar used as a gravestone. It is the grave of a girl in your age. In the sides of the pillars are blessings and farewells carved. As well as…" The rest she didn't understand since everyone around her spoke with each other or laughed very loudly.

They didn't have any respect for the death which was just sad. But she was in a sticky situation since when she told the class that their behavior was inacceptable and that they should be silent, Mrs. Dodds glared at her. She knew better than to open her mouth more than necessary.

Mr. Brunner still talked about the Greek art of graves when Nancy made a stupid joke about the figure which was nearly naked on top of the stele. Everyone laughed at the grave and Alecta was _not_ amused.

She called out to Nancy "Do you not have any respect left in your pathetic being for the dead?" Apparently calling out wasn't exactly smart since everyone heard it and began laughing even louder.

This made Mr. Brunner turn to her "Mrs. Jackson, do you want to share anything with the class?"

Now everyone looked at her, but she didn't mind. With blank eyes, she turned to him "Actually yes, why did that girl have to die when she was only as old as us? Furthermore, did she get the deserved respect after her death since this class doesn't seem to be able to, I wonder how it was back then…"

Mr. Brunner gained this sad look in his intense brown eyes "Mrs. Jackson I can assure that she had the deserved respect after her death. The reason why she died is that she was a demigod and was sent out to do a task. In the task, she died but she managed to fulfill it…"

Now Alecta raised one eyebrow. She knew the task he spoke of was probably one from the Gods but why did they send an apparently not enough trained twelve-year-old out to complete it? Did they not care at all about their kids?

"Now, Mrs. Jackson since I answered your question, I think you can answer one of mine. What does this picture represent?" broke Mr. Brunner's throaty voice her out of her thoughts. Following the finger, he had pointed at the picture which was engraved in the stele, she registered the picture. She knew what it showed and even knew that nearly the same one was in their Latin books.

In an empty voice, she told Mr. Wiselyold "That's the Paranoia king who eats his children, 'cause they were too powerful for his taste. The wife of him only managed to hide her youngest son and gave the might obsessed king a stone to eat. Don't ask me how he confused a stone with his son, I think it was probably that he was blinded by all the power he held. Either way later the stone child gave his paranoid father a mix of mustard and wine that made him puke out all his siblings, who of course survived living in his stomach since they are immortal. Quite the sad place to grow up in and not pretty at all, I imagine." At this point the girls gagged, while the boys were amused by her inability to call them with the right names. Giver was glancing around nervously, Mr. Wiselyold looked unnerved and the old bat was amused?

Shrugging Alecta continued "Then war broke out and the three sons of the Overmother got special weapons with which they defeated the Paranoia king. They ripped him apart using his own weapon and threw him into the darkest pit of hell, where he is being thoroughly cooked. Rather ironic if you ask me since he also cut off the male part of his father and now he was ripped apart by his own sons. So, the eaten children showed their paranoid father who was the boss and won in the end. Amazing." At the end, she clapped in her hands while nodding agreeable.

Exasperated Mr. Brunner asked her "And what exactly were the names of the Paranoia king, the stone kid and the different races they belonged too?"

With a deadpan expression Alecta told him in a dead-serious voice "I don't know. But if they were his children weren't they supposed to be from the same race?"

Mr. Brunner massaged his forehead and sighed "Kronos and Zeus and they were called Titans and Gods respectively. Mrs. Jackson, I need to stress the fact that you have to learn the names of the Gods and Titans better!"

The class laughed while Alecta only shrugged unaffected. It wasn't important to her. Nancy told one of her friends "As if we would ever need this knowledge!"

Apparently Mr. Brunner heard it and asked Alecta to answer, why they would need it. Alecta stared him dead in the eyes, her whole posture giving of power, making Mr. Brunner feel uncomfortable. Grover knew that meant he asked a question which the answer to Alecta despised.

Her tone was deadly constant, not changing to higher or deeper notes, she spoke quietly but with such authorization that you were forced to listen "It shows us that people with power have no regard to the life of anything that they deem beneath themselves. That every threat will be taken care off before it can even become a real danger. It tells us that mighty people can be so paranoid that they will go against their own family just to keep their power. Not caring for the life and feelings of these close to them.

But it also shows us that if you try to avoid such a situation, a situation where you could get hurt, by becoming too careful, too heartless, that it will end exactly where you didn't want it. If Kronos would have raised his children with love and kindness, they would have maybe admired him or served him, since he was their father. It doesn't have to be like this, but it would have been a possibility. A possibility he disregarded because of the chance that they wouldn't be and so becoming a risk to his position.

Since it is easier to dispose of a danger, even when it's only an innocent baby, when it is still small, right?" Alecta smiled cruelly but with such a sad edge it looked broken. Her eyes glowing with a darkness that let people be reminded of the cruelness of life.

The class was silent. Some looked nervous, others gulped quietly, no one dared to speak. Grover beside her closed his eyes.

Coughing Mr. Wiselyold tried to get the control of the situation back, still he himself had not awaited such a dark, yet still true, answer "Yes, it shows us how cruel and paranoid we can be as well. Now at this happy point it's time for the lunch break. Mrs. Dodds if you could please lead the class outside?"

Mrs. Dodds nodded gravely while staring at her like she wanted for one to rip her apart and then inspect her.

Sighing deeply, Alecta turned to Giver, asking him with her eyes if they wanted to go. He nodded but then "Mrs. Jackson, for a word please."

Not really surprised she turned to her Latin professor, with her hand she signalized Giver to go without her. Fully facing Mr. Wiselyold, she inclined her head, asking him to start.

He looked at her with his intense brown eyes, before stating in his serous rough voice "Mrs. Jackson it is from utter importance that you learn the names of the mighty beings that I teach you in my lessons. I will only accept the best of you."

Raising her eyebrow at his commanding tone, she found herself wanting to play. She hated to be ordered around, additionally he told her just know that he would only accept the best of her, indirectly telling her that he didn't care about her inability to recognize the names that were to identical and that her dyslexia made it only worse for her.

So, to play or not to play, that was here the question…

Grover was also waiting on her so just a bit of playing would have to do.

Besides that, she knew that she would probably at the rate she was going be thrown out of the school yet again. Faster than a normal human could see she suddenly stood inches just before him, her eyes glowing with her power, showing how much she detested to be ordered around. Synergon began to flight around her neck, realizing his sadistic glee that his mistress was in a playful mood, but also realizing bloodlust, angered that the being that hid so much from his beloved mistress dared to order her around.

She lowered her upper body so she could see him directly in his shocked aware eyes, she observed how his fingers twitched ready to draw out his hidden weapon anytime. Obviously, she was deemed a threat. She smirked lazily, she hung out too much with Casanova, before stating in a sickly-sweet voice "Of course, Mr. Brunner. I learned _so_ much from you. It would only be rude of me to not try my best, right? To _hide_ my _true_ abilities would really be _impolite_ , right? From now on, I will try to learn these names better since I am so _devoted_ to their existence. No doubt about it! Thanks for _believing_ in me!" Cheerfully she righted her posture, while Mr. Brunner didn't let her out of her sight.

Maybe she overdid it a bit, but she was independent since nearly ten years now. She loved her freedom more than anything. Waving at Mr. Brunner she returned to Grover's side who asked what happened.

She gave him the short, censored story. Probably Mr. Brunner would tell him later anyway. Speaking of the devil, she saw him sitting in his wheelchair made coffee table with a book in his hands some distance away from their place by the fountain.

Hearing a deep rumble, she looked up, the clouds were nearly black. A storm or hurricane was evolving about their heads. Shrugging not finding this unusual for the weather lately, she pulled out her apple which Grover eyed like it was gold.

Blinking, she chuckled softly, before offering him the apple with a soft smile.

Thankful, Grover took it, biting into it with glee. Shaking her head fondly at his simplicity, she smiled and searched her backpack for her sandwich. But then Nancy with Ursula and Betty appeared. Nancy let her sandwich drop accidently in Grover's lap, making his trousers dirty. Then Nancy laughed spitefully with her friends.

Alecta narrowed her eyes, oh how she hated bullying. Looking around her she looked for Mrs. Dodds, turning her other vision on she found her on the other side of the place with her back turned. It was risky but Nancy had to learn how it felt to be bullied, quickly she used her energy to make the water of the fountain grab Nancy and pull her in.

Well, Mrs. Dodds didn't see but her other classmates did. Then Mrs. Dodds came over to see what the ruckus was about and Nancy spun a tale.

Mrs. Dodds calmed the crying girl down, promising her to get her a new shirt, before turning to Alecta. She pointed her finger right in her face "So honey, come with me."

Grover got desperate, telling her that he was the one to do it, that he was the one at fault. But Mrs. Dodds glared at him, scaring him, still he tried to hold her off. However in a forceful tone she ordered him "You-stay-here!". Grover looked desperately at her. Smiling fondly at him, she approached him, laying her hand on his hat she ruffled it.

Whispering "I will be alright. Don't worry. See you really are a Giver." Her eyes were soft but proud, making Grover while still nervous calm down.

From behind me, Mrs. Dodds shouted "Honey, get over here right now!". Great another order, Sighing, she went after her, seeing Nancy smirking in her direction she returned the smirk but with her eyes glowing darkly. Nancy flinched nearly immediately.

* * *

Going after Mrs. Dodds was proving to be difficult, since the old bat apparently wanted it to get over with as soon as possible. Synergon curled tighter around her neck and she herself was aware of the fact, that Mrs. Dodds sprouted bloodlust right now in an amount that was like a red warning signal.

She did this for a nearly a few weeks now, that was also the reason Alecta guessed she would get thrown out again. She thought that Mrs. Dodds would attack her in the hallways when they were supposedly alone and from then it was going to a repeat from the time with one eyed giant.

That was the reason Alecta just used her powers, she could have chosen another method to get Nancy to leave but she wanted to see how Mrs. Dodds would react. Now she had her answer. Now that Mrs. Dodds knew for sure that Alecta wasn't normal she would confront her. Luckily in an abandoned place. It was obvious that the halls were empty so that Mrs. Dodds would gain an advantage by showing her true form and not being interfered by Mr. Brunner who was seemingly still not completely aware of her true identity.

Finally, they arrived at the Greek-Roman department. Facing Mrs. Dodds who already began to growl from the depth of her throat, she casually asked "So are going to show your true appearance now, that we are finally alone? I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what has made you so mad at me."

For a moment she looked taken aback from her knowledge, before she shrieked in an inhuman tone. She transformed to her true bat-like look. Flying in the air, she demanded from Alecta "So you were the whole time aware of my true being. How daring and insolent are you to not flee! You're really arrogant, even stealing it from him, causing only problems for us, You lowly thief! Then hiding your scent so well, that even I have to stand next to you to smell it. Admit your deeds, and your pain will be of short time!"

Recognizing the gist of what the old bat spoke of, Alecta raised one eyebrow, calmly telling her "I think you got the wrong person. The only thing I ever stole were sweets. Are you looking for that immensely powerful weapon? Besides that, I hide my scent for nearly as long as I can remember so that has nothing to do with you. Sorry to disappoint."

Enraged the old bat screamed "You dare to make a fool of me?! I will kill you slowly, honey!" With that she made a dive for Alecta who only sighed, shaking her head, she called in her mind _Synergon._

Synergon sprung to attention with glee, loving the action of a fight. Immediately she could feel the mixed powers of her and Synergon raising around her, encasing her body in a sphere like shield. Mrs. Dodds moved with too much speed and could not dodge anymore, she didn't see the shield but she had felt the power around her. She crashed brutally against Alecta's shield, so much that she bounced off flying a few meters across the room from the impact.

The shield only expanded around Alecta in a range of thirty centimeters from her body. This made her enemies come incredible close to her, but she didn't care since no one – besides Casanova- ever breached her shield. Even if the bat had managed it, Alecta would still have had enough time to evade the attack.

Sighing Alecta rolled her shoulders, getting the stiffness out of her limbs there. The old bat got up again glaring murderously at Alex, before raising once again in the air.

Alecta, on the other hand, sent her energy to her bracelet. A silver one band bracelet which didn't close in an entire circle, so that it had a beginning and an end. On both the beginning and the end were deep blue gems embedded. A present from Casanova from last Christmas for her help.

A beautiful katana formed in her right hand with a wave sharpening, the hilt was a deep blue and at the end the gems were embedded. The guard was circular with a sun in it. The katana was unnaturally sharp, cutting stone and metal with ease, but the metal it was made of didn't hurt normal humans. The blade shone brightly, fitting its name ἐλπίς , Elpis meaning hope, expectation but trust as well.

The whole sword was well over a meter long, the blade about eighty centimeters. A perfect sword for speed and agility but powerful people could use it as well but definitively more clumsily.

The bat approached her rapidly, her claws stretched out in front of her ready to slash at her, a whip appeared in the crawls of her left wing with flames. She tried to hit her with her whip but it bounced harmlessly off her shield. Well over eleven years of putting and saving energy in it, did that to her shield. She even had two days in the months where she stuffed so much of her power in it that she slept nearly an entire day after it.

Enraged Mrs. Dodds flew even faster at her but as soon as she was in her range, Alecta reacted but still hesitated for one second. The fury only saw something gleam for a moment. Confused she looked down at the thief, her eyes were bright with power but a bit sad as well. Then she felt it, the sword which was at the side of the annoyance, apparently moved. She fell to dust, leaving only a mountain of golden sand.

Sighing Alecta swung Elpis again, before letting her return to her bracelet form again. Synergon calmed down, feeling sad that the battle ended this fast, bringing the shield down as well. Alex turned around and came face to face with the shocked Grover and equally surprised Mr. Brunner.

Oh well. She smiled innocently, calling out to them "Oh Grover, Mr. Brunner, excuse the mess. Mrs. Dodds got an urgent call from home and returned to it. The only thing she left was this mountain of sand. She told me I would have to clean it up for pushing Nancy in the fountain." Her eyes were mischievous, anybody who knew her saw that. Grover as well.

So what were they gonna do? Buy her lie or confront her? Maybe it depended on how much they saw. She crossed her arms waiting for an answer, her eyes tracking every of their moments, expressions and movements.

After more or les thirty seconds, Mr. Brunner opened his mouth and told her…

 **A/N:**

 ***I referenced here to Katy Perry's song hot 'n cold.**

 **Oh my God this chapter is** _ **soo**_ **long! I didn't plan for it to be. Honestly I wanted to be in the camp by now, but then Apollo came and didn't leave! Either way I am so sorry for the long wait, but as you can see the chapter is very long. I count 52 pages and over twenty-one thousand words. I will stop here before the chapter gets any bigger. And just that you know Alecta has a very big weakness that will cost her greatly. It was a bit directly and indirectly mentioned in this chapter. In fighting she is well above the other campers with Apollo sending her on mission since she was seven and her training and ability knowledge. But when the titans come or the powerful monsters like the ones who guard the entrance to the Sea of monsters she will have quite enough trouble herself.**

 **So now to sadder things: School begins again so I will only about update once to twice a month, depends on how long the chapter is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: So another chapter, a bit late but still once a month! I was really not sure where to cut it off but I am pretty satisfied with how it ended. I am so happy that the last chapter was so well received TT. I really wanted a fem Percy that was not like the rest and I am glad that I manage it. In this chapter Alex lets her feelings a bit more out so that she doesn't appear like a robot. Now that would be scary... Either way, I am glad that the Apollo/ Alex paring is liked and their interaction is 'interesting'. Hopefully he stays in character, but I dread the Haikus. But since he is bad at this I should do fine since I myself am dreadfully at them. .Stil, Alecta one said is a horrible name but Perseus in these days isn't as well,so I will call her Alex like he is c** ** **alled Percy. But please even if you hate the name, the story doesn't suffer from that.** So one last sentence, I LOVE reviews and they motivate me to write, so please just write a 'good'or a 'bad' and it will be more than enough for me.**

 **Diclaimer: If PJTO belonged to me, I would not sit here at my computer desk and fanatsize about all the different things that I would have preferred in the originial story. Though there isn't much...**

Calm Sea

Chapter 6

Lies broken, the Cowman and a Camp

Alex was more or less surprised by what Mr. Brunner told her. He looked her right in the eyes, worry obvious in his deep brown ones, and then he nodded gravely before looking at her with an expression that spoke of affirmation.

Affirmation of what exactly, Alex was not exactly able to tell. Her first thought was that he had to know now that she indeed knew more than she just let on or he suspected at least. But that wasn't entirely fitting…

So maybe it was a part of it. But it could be that he could have guessed about Mrs. Dodds rather batty self. She meant it in both ways. The way she always called Alecta sweetie was just wrong and her detentions were a strong indicator for her hellish heritage. The only people who were allowed to call her sweetie or honey without Alex mentally shuddering were her mother and Casanova.

The reason for that were obvious. Her mother since she _was her_ mother and Casanova because for one he called every girl something like that so it was normal and secondly, he disliked her nickname for him so it was only fair if she was alright with him calling her that.

Finally, he looked her straight in the eyes without any trace of doubt in them, mumbling a soft "I see, I thought that _that_ could be the case…" Before turning his chair around, leaving through the very same door he came in through. Grover looked unsure of what he had to do now. How should he behave?

It was clearly written across his face as well in his regular body language he showed every time he became nervous or anxious. Sighing softly, Alex decided to help him out of his dilemma.

Her posture was relaxed as usual when she was around people that posed no threat to her. Or rather weren't about to attack her in a fatal way…

Breathing in, she opened her mouth hence calling him "Hey Giver, see I told you to not worry. She only gave me some unnecessary trouble. Let's go back to the others. I think the cleaning personal will be more than capable of taking care of that sand."

Quickly she hurried over to him, then she took him by the shoulders turning him around and ushering him through the door. The poor boy could only nod so confused he was. With one last glance to the pile of sand that now was being blown away from the wind to the upper window, she closed the door behind her.

Outside the class had this faraway look for a few seconds before the all blinked. Alex lips formed a displeased line. Unnecessary to mention, she had something against this kind of manipulation, thus she didn't enjoy it in the least.

Arriving with Grover at the bottom of the stairs, she was approached by Nancy. It was obvious that she wanted to brag, sneering she began "I hope Mrs. Kerr gave you hell for what you did to me, _Alex!_ " Huffing she turned again.

Confused with the name Alex decided to be silent and observe quietly what that unpleasant power did this time to cover up the supernatural…

After exactly one minute she found out that now Mrs. Dodds never existed, her being replaced by Mrs. Kerr. Grover denied the existence of the fury as well, even asking if she felt well. Her disappointed look made him flinch and cover.

Mr. Brunner, she didn't even try to ask if he would be honest with her and admit it. She knew that he thought that all his decisions were to her best. In his eyes, she was only a kid that maybe knew too much. Considering the fact that he _had_ to know now that she was already trained in fighting the special beings _and_ even had a _weapon_ , only showed how much he thought himself to be wise.

Oh, how she wanted to show him the opposite. He really was a fool if he thought that ignorance in such dangerous situations was a bliss. No wonder she liked Mr. Sunshine so much it would be the eight world wonder if he ever censored something in her presence. He knew and accepted her mature mind.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out again she watched her teacher in his wheel chair from the corner of her eyes. Maybe her case would be a lecture to him…perhaps.

* * *

Time passed and her exams stood before the door. She knew that she was rather good in math but everything else wasn't going to be pretty…If she scraped a D in nearly all her exams she would get mostly B's and C's on her report card. Good enough for her.

Turning to her Latin book, a familiar voice brook through her head. Last year when she had Latin she got a C- on her report card. Casanova saw this and couldn't stop laughing for nearly three minutes straight. He ridiculed her after this for nearly two weeks, showing off his perfect Latin skills. Greeting her in Latin or mixing Latin sentences in his speech. After finally two weeks Alex became desperate and asked him what she would have to do for him to stop speaking in Latin to her.

He got this mischievous, devilish look, pretending to be thoughtful and Alex knew in that moment she was tricked. In the end, he demanded for her to get a B on her next report card of an entire school year in Latin or she would have to wear a 'cute' Lolita dress of his choice for an entire day and he could choose her clothes for an entire week. She wasn't a too big fan of these things since they restricted her movements quite a bit. And made people look at her like they have nothing better to do.

Oh gods. This was gonna be hard she would have to get at least a C+ to manage a B on her report card since her performance in the lessons wasn't very well. Furthermore, all the names in Latin sounded nearly the same, to add salt into an open wound they were nearly all written the same! She would be lucky if she got even one of these names correctly spelled and matched.

Shame that her nicknames weren't allowed or else she would get a better mark. If she asked Synergon to help her, _he_ would know and would laugh even more.

She could already see her Latin filled holidays… Maybe she could ask Grover if he had an idea to get around the names.

Finding this the best of her opinions she stood up and activated her vision. It was easier to see in the dark when all the auras gave off light. Finally, she found his aura, unfortunately the aura of Mr. Brunner accompanied his.

Well no wonder, they were in his office. She began to go back already not wanting to deal with Mr. Brunner at the moment when she heard her name.

It was spoken by Grover "But sir! I'm pretty sure Alex knows already about our side of the world. I mean… she didn't need our help with the Kindly One at all which means that she _saw_ it… She even has that sword! … Don't you think it would be better if we tell her what we know, sir?" She smiled softly at that. Grover finally found his brave side, huh?

Softly she leaned against the wall by the left side of the door, so she could not be seen. Next, she heard the sound of hooves and an irritated (maybe nervous?) swishing sound. That was followed by the deep voice of Mr. Brunner, he sounded agitated "No, we can't. Even if she is already involved that doesn't mean that she knows what she is! We don't know how much she knows exactly and that is dangerous. We have to keep silent about everything until we can say for sure how much she knows or can't avoid it any longer. Furthermore, that sword she could also have found by accident and decided to keep it. Then she activated it instinctively since she was in danger and her lessons in Kenjutsu took care of the rest. That could be the case! You have to understand Grover. We _can't tell_ her that could only worsen the situation! We have to wait until she is more mature."

Unbelieving she raised an eyebrow. Did he really say that she had to be more mature and that her sword she activated _and_ found by accident? Oh please don't make her laugh, she had to be silent. Still she had to admit… she did have this playful streak…not her fault. She just hung too much around Casanova, his negative influence. But it was typical for Mr. Wiselyold to keep everything to himself until _he_ deemed it safe to tell or he had no other choice.

How many people had to suffer because of that trait? Alex really didn't want toknow or she might get sick.

Grover obviously wasn't in agreement with Mr. Brunner's decision, he voiced his displeasure with a rather desperate tone, making Alex turn her head in the direction of his forest green aura with brown specks "Sir! A Kindley One was in the school and got defeated! No matter how good Alex's scent is hidden, _they_ know for sure now of her heritage as we do! She is in danger! I don't have the intention to let my protector duties become neglected again. Not just for what that would mean for me but for Alex as well! What if we don't have the time anymore to let her mature? The deadline is nearing, sir!"

A sigh was heard, before Mr. Brunner expressed his thoughts in a calm but reassuring friendly voice "We will just have to decide without her. It's better if she isn't too involved with our world until later. Furthermore, you didn't neglect your duties by not reacting against the Kindley One in time. I should have noticed what Mrs. Dodds was before you. But enough with this talk. We have to think over how we can keep Alex away from our side of the world and let her stay alive until next fall. With her well-hidden scent, it should not be that much of a hassle I suppose..."

She shook her head as if he could control her. Grover must have thought the same, because he let out a snort and mumbled softly "Sir, with all due respect, I think you don't know Alex well if you think it will be easy to control her and stir her away from something that she wants… I speak from experience."

Silently she pushed herself away from the wall. Then she glanced at the aura's behind the door. One she easily recognized as Grover's friendly but still a bit timid flowing one. It flowed like a soft wind around him, reminding her of the leaves of a tree in the wind. The other was very strong nearly making her eyes hurt if it weren't for her new insensitiveness so that it caused just a little irritation in her eyes that was easily ignored.

The aura was mainly white with a few golden and brown streaks here and there. But what was weird was that the aura moved _really_ slowly. Nearly like it was frozen in time… but not entirely like some of it still moved with time. It confused her. Still the aura gave her roughly the form of her teacher. A human upper body and the lower had four legs. Now what could that be?

Having enough for a night, she turned on her heels walking away without a sound. No one would ever know that she was there… Synergon around her neck made annoyed chiming sounds. Pretty sure not pleased at all with what Grover and Mr. Brunner discussed about her behind closed doors.

She chuckled softly at his protective self.

* * *

Her prophecy about 666 being a bad number turned out right. Apparently, most teachers disliked her nicknames and honesty for what they did to her and some students that she was thrown out of the school again. Great.

Her sensei was going to be so disappointed, Mr. Sunshine would laugh, Grandy would look at her with that exasperated fond look and Casanova would throw a party. And her mother…

She didn't want to even think about it.

At least her report would be acceptable. Only C's and B's with one D in English so far and one A in music. After finally completing a three hours long Latin exam she felt pretty exhausted. Her head hurt from all the names that were just too similar to separate. Hopefully she got a B… She just wanted to play on her violin and go to bed, but alas Mr. Brunner called her to him.

She approached him with her hands in her khaki shorts, her black t-shirt with the picture of the polar lights fitted her for once. Her hair was tied together with Synergon in his ribbon form, where he already began to heal her from her headache. Arriving in front of him she questioningly raised an eyebrow, before she yawned for a moment.

He looked at her with his worried brown eyes then he spoke "Alex", he began "You should not be sad about having to leave Yancy… It is…. It's better this way." Even though he spoke softly the whole class heard him. Some laughed or snorted softly and Nancy ridiculed her with her weird expression but that left her cold.

She raised her other eyebrow now as well and looked at Mr. Brunner, feeling a bit shocked. He looked unsure of what to say and rolled his wheelchair in a way so that he could face her better. Finally, he looked up at her again "I mean this is not the right school or even place for you. It was just a matter of time until this point. I mean you're just not normal like the rest of them."

Alright, she could not take it anymore. She laughed. She laughed so loud and so hard that she needed to hold her stomach. Tears gathered in her eyes. Her laugh was pretty, it showed how amused she was. The boys in the class blushed from her laughing face and her pretty laugh while the girls glared.

Mr. Brunner looked completely out of his depth. He didn't know what he did to make her laugh like that. Finally, she stopped thinking that she let her amusement of the entire year over Mr. Brunner's stupid actions out for now.

She looked him right into the face but then her amused smile turned to a dark, cruel but weirdly sad smirk. Then she opened her mouth, her voice carried her dark amusement, making people shiver "Oh I see now as well. The thing is I know that I'm not like the others and I know that the other students are not like me. But could you explain to me why that is so? I don't want to change and they don't have to as well. So, is it wrong to be unique? Is it wrong to stand out? To go your own way? To ignore what others think of you and _live_?

Furthermore, why Mr. Brunner, tell me was it only a matter of time? How often has it been a matter of time for you before anything _sad or tragic_ happened? Did you count the amount of misery people felt because they were told something that concerned them too late? How many could have been _saved_ by just _a moment of honesty_ , Mr. Brunner, before it was too _late_?... How many could have been truly _happy_ if people just let them live and decide for _themselves_?"

Her eyes were wide alert not missing even one millisecond of his face. Her feelings drumming in the back of her head, tightly controlled not allowed to be involved in this right now. She saw it the moment it appeared. Guilt. Sadness. Denial…

Her smirk turned even sadder, losing some of its edge. Her eyes turned down for a mere second, her eyelids sliding close. Denying was no longer an option, she has seen it. Breathing out once again more deeply than before, she opened her eye just a fraction. Her sea-green eyes glowed as softly as a firefly.

Neither the killer glare nor the disappointed feeling was emitted from them. Just a sad acceptance, that was overshadowed by cold understanding of what happened. Once again, she muttered but way more softly "I see…"

Finally, she looked up again completely, her face filled with a bitter smile, her voice neutral but carried a barely there chagrin.

" _Congratulation_ Mr. Brunner or whatever your real name is, I officially have a great dislike for you. Let's hope for the sake of both of us that you will _never_ be my teacher again. Even if by some unfortunate circumstances, we meet as teacher and student again, I will _not_ accept you as teacher with your 'never-ending wisdom'."

Her eyes were cold, Mr. Brunner's hurt, he even flinched at some of her words. But she said what was needed to be said. After yesterday night and some research she had quite the suspicion who could stand right in front of her. It would also explain his reaction to the stele. Hopefully she could avoid that destiny because of ignorance and the lack of training.

With one last nod of acknowledgement, she disappeared from the classroom before Mr. Brunner could gather himself. Had she been cruel? Yes. Was it necessary? Sadly, yes. The older people get, the more they experience, the more they think that they were wise enough and decided always for the right thing. As if. Sometimes someone needed to remind them that they were still living beings and so were likely to make mistakes. To be reminded of these mistakes…no matter how painful they were…

Sighing she turned the corner, heading to her room for her violin case. A bit playing would do her well after being so carelessly treated and getting these horrible but nonetheless true words of her chest. Ray told her to stay who she was. Besides that, she knew a lot of special beings and would never ask them to change.

The last Sunday, she packed her bags in record speed and accuracy. She packed bags to often for her liking. Not listening to the blabbering of her roommates she approached the gate. For once she was on time. The reason was that she wanted to say goodbye to Grover since she didn't know when she would see him again.

But it wasn't necessary since he decided to use the same bus as her to return to Manhattan. The entire trip he stared at her with that worried look. Finally, she returned his gaze startling him a bit. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't be such a nervous wreck, Giver. It attracts bad luck in the form of maybe kindly Ones?"

The way all color drained of Grover's face and sweat literally formed waterfalls down his face just proved how nervous Grover was about this conversation. His little scream combined with his widened eyes were quite the indicator as well to how much he actually disliked this conversation. The added effect of the weird hand gesture he did over his heart was quite telling too.

Nearly in tears, he asked her "How do you know about that? Had Mr. Brunner decided to tell you?"

Alex scoffed softly and muttered back, looking a bit bored "No, he didn't. As if he would ever go against that wisdom of his. The reason I know about it is that I listened to your conversation after my incident with Mrs. Dodds. How many accidents Mr. Brunner can think of just to make the situation fit with what he needs is astounding."

Grover looked hurt into his lap, he began chewing on his bottom lip. A habit of his when he could not decide if he wanted to say what was on his mind or not.

Bending a bit over she gazed into his eyes from her new position. Then she lifted her right hand and snipped Grover's forehead with her finger. The action brought him out of his worried state. Now having his full attention with his eyes that shown with fear of having disappointed him, she encouraged him with a nod in his direction.

Understanding the simple action, he gathered himself before stuttering "He means just well. I know that for an independent person as you it can feel like a cage, maybe even insulting, but that is not his intention! Really, he is a nice person and good role-model normally… The way he tries to make up all these accidents is just to reassure me and for a cover… Wait made-up accidents? Alecta, what do you mean with _made-up_ accident? And how much exactly did you hear?"

To the end, he became nearly frantic. Obviously, he was so out of his depth that he didn't comprehend, as soon as she uttered those words, their meaning. Facing him without even hesitating for one second she spoke in a matter of fact voice "Well, with made-up accident I mean exactly what it indicates. I provoked Mrs. Dodds on purpose with the water from the fountain since I wanted to get it done with her. She was glaring at me for nearly the entire year, leaking bloodlust as if she got stabbed and I wanted to know why. Besides that, that wasn't the first time I saw one of her kind and with Elpis help it was rather easy to take care of her. And I think I nearly heard the entire conversation. What exactly is that deadline?"

Her nonchalance way of speaking made Grover a mess. Fearfully he asked, not really wanting an answer, while ignoring her last question completely "Who is Elpis? How wasn't that the first time? Alecta, please tell me how much you know, I need to know!"

The way he desperately clung to her, made her uncomfortable. She could tell him but would he learn if she told him so easily? Turning her head to the front, she answered "Sorry, Giver. Can't do that. I know a lot, but surely not everything. Elpis is the sword you have seen when I took care of Mrs. Dodds. Grover, if you really want to know how much I exactly know then _you_ will have to be honest to me first."

The way he flinched back from her, made her sad. His eyes really showed how wounded he was by her words. They nearly let tears fall. He whispered in a nearly cut-off voice "I can't Alex, I can't. Not when I could possibly endanger you! I am your protector, it's my duty to protect you from dangers you aren't even aware of. And I don't know how much I can tell you without it resulting in your premature death! Please understand, Alex…"

He avoided eye-contact, desperately closing his eyes while facing her, not wanting to spill his tears. Suddenly he felt a familiar warm hand on his head, softly rubbing it. Carefully he looked up. Greeting his eyes was the soft smile and understanding eyes of Alex.

She pulled him close, hugging him, her left hand caressing his back as if he was a child. He could hear soft bells, they rang calmly in the background. The warmth of Alex, the caring gestures and the relaxing bells made him feel utterly safe, as if nothing could harm him. He could feel the power flowing serenely through Alex's body, her scent left his mind in a tranquil state. His roughed-up emotions slowed down, calmed, ordered themselves in a way that he could finally see clearly again.

Slowly as if not to startle him, Alex withdrew herself from him but not letting go completely. "Hey, no reason to become so distressed. I understand you. You want to protect me, right? That is what I want to do as well, not as my duty as your protector but as my friend. So, I want you to trust me as my friend that I will tell you if something dangerous is coming after me or you. I want your trust that if you need to know something really important about me that I will tell you that. The trust of yours that I can keep my secrets until I want to tell you them is what I want. The trust to keep your secrets safe under pressure from yourself or others. As long as I have that trust of yours, I will be alright. I will be alright if you trust my decisions in the times of need but criticizes them as well.

So, I won't force you to tell me anything but don't expect me to just give up my secrets like that as well. The reason why I even asked before was to know if you considered me your friend. That you suffer for me is enough proof for me. These rules of trust are now officially established between us. I will keep them even if I die. So, trust me Grover when I say, that even though I know probably more than you want me to, I will be perfectly fine."

Alex shushed him, her voice filled with affection. So soft like waves on the shore luring you into sleep. Grover nodded silently, understanding that all she wanted was to be trusted as a friend of his. Still he had the right to protect her as a friend as she did, so he gave her his card.

Raising an eyebrow, she took it, before staring at the script for nearly one full minute before turning to him. "Could you please tell me what exactly stands here? My dyslexia are acting up like a drama queen at the script…"

Her blasé face and blank voice at the script made him laugh. That was so typical Alex turning back to her usual self in less than one second as if they never had a deep conversation a moment ago. Now even more confused Alex blinked. Had she said something funny?

Grover only shook his head, grateful that Alex was like she was. He told her so as well. "Alex, thank you for being the unique self that you are. Thank you for being my friend and trusting me as much as you do!" Alex reaction to that made everyone in the bus who saw it blush beside Grover who thought more along the lines of how many boys were added to his list. She smiled, not a soft one like usual. No, it was a real happy smile with glowing eyes that showed her glee and her cheeks lifting from her wide smile. A slight rosy color spread on her cheeks as well.

She looked a bit touched as well. Finally, she nodded and answered "Thank you, for being my friend." This was one of the few times someone said these words to her. Grandy, Sunshine, Ray and Casanova were the only ones so far. Her sensei often asked her to get a more serious air around her and her mother while she loved Alex wanted her to fit more into the general masses.

Accepting the card, marking the number and the address with another color so she would find them easier, she put it into her purse in her backpack.

Half an hour later the bus made a stop because of a defect part of the bus. Grover ran to the toilet asking her to wait for him. In the other part of the roadhouse was a fruit stand. Normally nothing unusual if it weren't for the three grandmas' knitting a giant sock or maybe a pullover. Now you could put them of as a bit crazy maybe nearly blind _old_ grandmothers but the problem was Alex _saw their aura without_ _her vision_!

That only happened with Casanova. These old ladies had to be incredible powerful since their aura shown brighter and more colorful than Casanova's. Still she observed how they went about their work, knowing that the ladies knew of her staring before finally approaching them.

She stood about one meter in front of them, just watching not interfering at all. The blue thread they used for their socks gave her the feeling of energy of life. She knew with a sureness that wasn't normal that if she activated her vision that thread would have an aura of a living being.

She knew right then and there who was sitting in front of her. The age of the ladies seemed only fitting now. Looking up from their work she gazed them right in the eyes before nodding with acknowledgement. The ladies nodded back with a miniscule movement of their heads. Slowly Alex made herself comfortable by sitting on the ground in front of them just watching their rhythmically work.

Thousands and thousands of years creating these life threads and spinning paid off in their excellent work. Still Alecta paid an incredible amount of attention to that life thread right in front of her. She was so focused on it that Synergon activated the shield for his unprotected mistress. Her eyes glowed softly but in no way activating her vision.

Somehow, she got this odd feeling that the life in front of her would become incredible important in the later history. By no means, it was her life she could feel that. Her aura was not the same as the one before her. It was older than hers in age, had a more complicated structure, a playful attitude, the wish to protect, the desire to prove itself, a hate that was easily exploited and an even deeper sadness and desperation. The life in front of her felt…broken. Like it accepted its death while still being alive, not caring so much about anything anymore while still caring so much about somethings. It was an inner fight.

It made her sad. This inner chaos. What could have done something so horrible to a life that it didn't know who it was anymore at all? What were its feelings and what just imagined?

The ladies knitted further nearing the end. And what happened at the end? Did the trick win or the truth? Alex could not answer this, it was too blurred and before she could make a sense of it the ladies cut it off. The sound of the cut echoed into her vey being, bringing her with a cold splash out of her meditation like state.

So at the end it died? Without a true chance of becoming or rather living without any influence again? Without being overshadowed by that hate and the sadness? Looking hopefully up, silently asking if they were really serious about that, she was answered with three simultaneously nodding heads.

She lowered her head, closing her eyes and muttered "I hope that life has in the next one a way happier ending. It deserves it for all that suffering."

The ladies, aka the Moiren, only tilted their head a bit, before they disappeared, leaving nothing of their presence. Well somehow that didn't surprise her. The timing was good as well as she could see Grover coming from the toilet.

Hearing the hurried steps stop a few meters behind her, she looked over her shoulder. The worried and confused look on his face was slowly becoming his usual face. So, she smirked softly tilting her head a bit to the side. Then she teased him "Grover, I think you should cease with that permanent worried face of yours or you may get a lot of wrinkles when you're very young. Or worse your face will get stuck like this."

Grover looked a bit shocked at that before he shouted a huffy "Hey!". She chuckled a bit before raising from her position on the ground. Her movements so graceful you could think that she floated to her feat.

She strode over to him, patting him once on the shoulder before continuing in the direction of the bus.

"Alex, why were you sitting there?", Grover asked when he caught up to her step, walking alongside her.

She didn't halt, didn't flatter but she looked thoughtful for a moment even reminiscent. Softly, so much that even Grover had to strain his ears to hear her reply, she spoke "I observed life, destiny and fate. It appears to me that somethings are just done because someone finds it funny…"

Her eyes were in that moment so foggy, Grover was of the opinion that in that one moment they weren't even human anymore. They looked as if they saw something his would never ever even catch a glimpse of.

This was something Grover always feared about Alex. Sometimes she appeared as if nothing could bound or affect her. As if she was cut off from their reality but that was also what attracted people. They wanted to have these eyes focus on them, make them see them.

But that was the problem. Alex _did_ see them, probably more than what they wanted. Still what she saw wasn't their bodies but their personalities. To make Alex want to get to know someone, it took something special or rare.

Grover still didn't understand what she saw in him to make him be really _seen_ by her. Perhaps it had to do with the nickname she gave him…

* * *

The ride back went mostly normally after that besides the fact that the bus had an accident which resulted in him to be not able to drive any further.

Alex sighed from where took place outside. Eyes closed she leaned relaxed against the guardrail, it was now a bit after noon. Grover visited the toilet again. Whenever he was nervous he had a stronger urge to go to the toilet. Normally she would not want to get home as much as she did now, but it was summer and that meant Montauk with her mother.

So, she decided to leave Grover there after asking one of the other passengers that were still there to pass along the message that she went ahead.

Quickly and quietly she took the next taxi. Staring out of the window she observed how the landscape changed from trees to skyscrapers. Not a change she appreciated too much but not one she abhorred either.

Paying the driver, she went up the stairs to their apartment. Violin case in one hand and the luggage in the other one she prepared herself mentally for the landfill and the terrible smell that came along with it. The grp she had on her violin case tightened considerably. It was precious to her as was the chess board Mr. Sunshine gave to her. The only reason she even took it with her was that she hoped that as soon as her mother got home, she could depart again.

Normally she would have given the money she earned with her illegal sweet shop to Grandy but alas she had to hide from the trash since she wanted to buy a souvenir or the like from Montauk for Grover. The idea she got on the way while she sat in the taxi. Now that she knew his address she could sent something to him as a sort of apology.

In the moment, her money was safely hidden away in her violin case. Elpis was snug around her right wrist and Synergon was a necklace around her throat. Taking one last deep breath she activated her vision and as not surprised that the sight that greeted her was the same as when she came home at the winter break.

Putting her luggage down she grabbed her keys from her trousers and opened the door. Hopefully the trash didn't hear the door open. With these thoughts, she grabbed her luggage again and entered as swiftly as she could manage.

Her stepfather, she learned and now knew it for sure, had something akin to a sixth sense when it came to money. Because as soon as she took three dead silent steps into the corridor, his rough voice called out "Girl, you're back. Just in time for the next round. Give me your money."

Walking to the poker desk, she observed the people who sat there. All of them looked as filthy as Gabe, smelled of booze and greasy. They weren't a pretty sight to say the least. Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own "Where is my mother?"

Gabe grumbled irritated "At work, now give me your money!".

As usual she only shook her head a bit before giving him exactly five dollars. He took them and then looked up at her with that furious glance of his. That she only starred back blankly enraged him even further.

"All of your money, child." He pressed out of his thick throat. Alecta only raised one eyebrow questioningly. Gabe continued "You took a taxi at the bus station, paid with a twenty and got six or seven buckets back. There are two or one dollar missing."

It amazed Alex how this man knew these things but wasn't able to safe money. Knowing that when she didn't give the requested money to him now, she would endanger her mom's and her trip to Montauk, she gave him the requested money.

Eddie, the janitor, only looked ashamed in his glass while the rest didn't care. She glanced at the cards in Gabe's hands before muttering "You're gonna lose this round anyway. What a lost for money."

Now, Alex was no expert for poker but she understood the basics and she was a real champion in chess, so she could see when someone had a bad hand. Furthermore, she knew that Gabe's skills were low.

She turned then to return to her 'room', but Gabe called after her "Your report card is here, your smartass."

Now curious, since she knew what fate awaited her if she got a C in Latin, she demanded "Where is it?"

Surprised at her tone, he shrugged "In the kitchen." Nodding, she moved there, finding it hidden under some empty boxes, she slowly pulled it out. With anticipation, she looked for Latin and found it…

She was done for. A nice big C greeted her. Could she attempt to hide this from Casanova? No, that was futile and would only worsen the situation. He probably knew anyway already. Sighing she took her report card with her and returned to her room, where she started to clean.

The smell of cigarettes and beer was as strong as ever in her room. She scrunched her nose up not liking the vomiting sight and smell at all. Gathering her courage, she started to tidy it up as much as possible. While she cleaned, a voice called out "Alecta?".

A voice she knew only too well, a voice that once made her feel incredible warm which now only filled her with sadness. Her mother.

Sally entered through the door and smiled immediately when she saw the form of her daughter. Quickly she pulled Alex in a hug, before taking one step back. Alex smelled the sweets which surrounded her mother at work and saw the bags under her mother's eyes.

It contradicted that such a reassuring, happy smell hung on such an exhausted human. Alex made it feel guilty. How much she wanted to help but her hands were bound. Her strength and experience was nothing in these kinds of situation. To be unable to help because of some rules, some circumstances that her mother didn't tell her hurt.

The reason why Alex was such a sweet tooth was probably that sweets reminded her of her mother and the good times she had when her mother and she told each other of the year while eating the gratis examples of the sweet shop her mother brought with her. But so nice these situation were, they also had a bitter taste since Alex knew both of them had secrets that neither could tell the other.

So here they were again telling each other of the time they spent apart, sitting on Alex's bed while she ate one blueberry gummi after the next. The only thing her mother really interested was her health, which was as well as always. Weirdly enough could Alex proudly say that since she was seven years old, she never got sick again. It wasn't even through Synergon's influence. Of course, she got headaches but only through exams or reading.

Mentally she was fine as well. Yes, she was a bit worried over that unknown deadline and the fact that a batty one attacked her while searching apparently for Casanova's father's stolen weapon, but honestly, she couldn't influence these situations. So, she could only wait and see what happens.

"So, you found a friend in your age group. That's reassuring to hear, I wish that I could have met him…" drifted the voice of her mother through the room. Alex only made a soft humming sound not really paying attention to her mother. In the moment, her thoughts were filled with all the facts and theories that she had.

This reflection of the year made her also think over a lot of what had happened and their connection with each other.

Fact one: Grover and Mr. Brunner were acquaintances, knowing something that was dangerous and that she was involved with it. Furthermore, they wanted to keep her away from the special world.

Fact two: Casanova's father's incredible powerful weapon was stolen in the winter vacation. A lot of special beings were searching for it and the thief.

Fact three: The old bat appeared about three weeks after winter vacation and took an instant dislike to her.

Fact four: Alex was aware that the old bat had sisters so she could conclude that more special ones thought she was the thief and apparently, the deadline Giver and Mr. Wiselyold spoke about had to do with it.

Fact five: Casanova searched already for the weapon the last time they saw each other, meaning that some knew that she wasn't the thief.

But that still didn't explain why it should have to do with her heritage as Grover mentioned… Her eyes cleared and her memories flowed past her. Her mother's voice became a dull background sound.

The bubbles that flew like fireflies, the voice that made her feel so safe, loved, accepted. The big hand, that could have easily crushed her skull but instead gently stroked her hair. The warning and explanation that was spoken _that_ day.

 _ **Her father.**_

Alex remembered something else as well now. Once Casanova mentioned that he had only two uncles and that they were not exactly getting along with his father. The way Casanova never said anything to disagree when someone called her his cousin.

What did her mother always tell her? Her father was lost at the sea. Furthermore, she met her father at a beach and Alex felt in the sea completely protected at peace and watched over.

In a fashion her mother didn't notice she snorted a bit. Now a lot made sense. For example, her ability to breath underwater and see so clearly in the dark waters. Her father was somehow strongly connected to the water and the sea which would explain her abilities, her strength and stamina. If her father was a brother to Casanova's father it would make lot of sense.

Now if Alex knew one thing about Casanova and from what he told her when he spoke, as rarely as it happened, about his family then was it that they're all terrible stubborn, arrogant and paranoid. If something was stolen, then you would of course suspect the one person you had some conflict with. But why did they think she stole it for her father, that still didn't make sense.

The missing information made this unnecessary difficult. Still something would happen when the day of the deadline was there and since they would decide something it could be something like a judgment… Her father was probably really powerful as was the rest of the family, what would happen in this kind of disagreement, Alex would rather not find out.

Honestly, she felt quite accomplished, because now she could explain the bad weather as well. When her father was associated with the sea then the bad storms on the sea could be explained by his mood as could the sky for his brother as a counterpart.

Her mother' voice pulled her out of her analysis. "Now are you already excited for this weekend? We're staying at the same house as always." Her mother's smiling face appeared in her vision with a hopeful edge to it.

Her mother always wanted to see Alex express her emotions to a for her unholy degree. Either way Alex smiled as big as she could at this good news and nodded eagerly "I am really happy to go there again."

This was the one tradition that Alex would make happen even if she would have to murder. Every year in the summer they visited Montauk beach and stayed in the same house which was dusty and spider infested. They would have to clean for a while before they sat together at a campfire at the shore. Her mother would tell her of Alex's father and Alex could relax completely at the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

Sometimes she played her violin for her mother at the campfire to express her mood in a better way. Two years ago, the trash _tried_ to make them stay because they supposedly didn't have enough money.

That was one of the few times in her life Alex lost control of her rage, her bloodlust. Certainly, not in the she went-wild-way but more like it was clear-as-day-that-one-wrong-word-and-your-head-would-have-been-severed-way. After that, the smelly Gabe couldn't look her into her eyes for her entire stay that summer and only forgot about his terrified pray moment through beer.

Still his subconscious still remembered which was the reason that he let them go to Montauk now every year with only some complains and conditions that Alex still wanted to eradicate.

After her mom gave the trash his food and bean sauce, they took his oh so precious car that could not be harmed or even scratched in any way. Totally forgetting her and her mom's health.

Her violin case was on her lap while her luggage with Sunshine's chess set was in the trunk. Humming softly along while her mother sang along with the lyrics of the music, Alex observed the passing surroundings noticing the stormy weather and sea.

Now that she at least had an idea what that bad weather indicated she felt bit more cautious. Furthermore, it was likely that she was being followed if not by her scent than by her name. Alex found out about four years ago that special beings gave off an unique smell that only some supernatural creatures could follow. But even though she said some it was a lot of living beings that could do that.

She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye. If her mom got dragged into this than the world better get some safety helmets because Alecta would let hell rain down on them. All the secrets she kept for herself would be for nothing if that happened and her mother was weak. If she got attacked, then her life would be in fatal danger.

Hopefully, Alex would be able to stop it in time but she knew that she could not be always there for her mom. Additionally, she didn't know what type of character these special beings were and if they would involve her normal mother…

Well, they would obviously go to any lengths to achieve their goal. Her eyes narrowed slightly at that thought and the meaning of it. But her soft humming never stopped or paused.

* * *

The old, shabby beach house still looked exactly the same as last year. It was as dusty and spider infested as ever while smelling a bit foul. It was perfect.

Her mother and her began to clean the rooms. It didn't escape Alex that her mother seemed to regenerate here. That was why it was so important for Alex to come here each year, it reminded her of her old mother that was strong and full of energy.

Throwing the windows of her room open she breathed in the fresh ocean wind that blew quite strongly. Looking up dark grey clouds greeted her, making a light frown cover her face. Synergon gave a soft warning chime from his place around her neck and she had to agree. There was danger brewing in the vicinity.

"Alecta, dear, could you please help me here with lifting the couch, so that I can clean the floor?" called her mom from the living room next door.

Casting once last glance at the storming sea and approaching storm, she went to her mom with a loud "Coming.".

Later this evening, Sally and Alex sat on the shore of the beach around a campfire. Alex was really relaxed, enjoying the ocean wind that lifted her hair from her back to fly around her. Soft, peaceful humming flowed softly through the ocean wind, being carried farther until it reached the depth of the ocean or the ceiling of the sky.

The sunset, a mixture of bright yellow, burning orange and passionate red barely seen through the great amount of clouds, made her recall the memory of Casanova and when he first visited her.

She needed to suppress a smirk at that memory. Shaking her head at her past bluntness, calling him downright an " untrustworthy, suspicious powerful playboy who liked to hang around hot babes to do adult things later with". The blank face and voice of hers apparently didn't help, fortunately Casanova was too amused for him to be angry with her.

He was on his way home and Alex was in the central park trying to control the water of the river. The sun was already beginning to set and Alex was in a really secluded part that people rarely found or visited. Since his aura was so large he was quite easy to notice when he appeared behind her but she chose to ignore him, continuing with her training. After a while he broke the silence "The amazing me had a bit of free time to inspect a weird little child who doesn't listen to rules and yet you ignore me. This is quite rude, sweetie.".

That was the beginning of their first real conversation, not exactly a good one.

Pulling herself out of these memories, she glanced at the relaxed form of her mother. A nostalgic expression was on her face, so Alex knew that she likely remembered her father right now. Once more she would ask Sally after her father and how they met and her mother would tell her the same as the year before and the year before that.

Alex knew that her mother would grow a bit tearful at these memories, but she knew that these good memories would help her mother as well. Remembering a time when she was young, proud, determined and loved.

The eyes of her mother would stare into the flames, losing focus on what was before and looking into a past that solely belonged to her and him. A past that no one could steal from her.

A voice, so soft and caring in nature, would speak from afar way place that Alex couldn't reach "Your father was such a gentle person. Powerful, but gentle, having quite a mischievous streak as well that you seem to have inherited, as well as his good looks apparently, my little sea rose. You possess his dark black hair and his enchanting green eyes…"

Closing her eyes and recalling the night, in which she first met her father was eased by the description of her mother. Alex had no eidetic memory, hers only stated way earlier making her able to recall her days as a baby. But it was like an eighteen-year-old recalling his days as a six-year-old.

Able to remember the gist of somedays and even the details of a very special event but no more than that. Of course, Alex had a better than average memory because her calm mind sorted these things and she didn't easily forget the things she saw, but her memory was far away from eidetic or impressive well. She still forgot parts even though she didn't want to.

Like right now, she could not recall the name of the brother of her father that he mentioned only once that night, her inability to learn any names really fast didn't help at all. But when her mother told her of her father that night became clearer in her mind and she feels like she could catch the name, but it never happened.

The only thing she still knows for sure was that her father was a warm comfort, making her feel utterly safe and relaxed through his pure presence alone. His aura she didn't saw back then but she felt like something wrapped her into a soft, toasty blanket. It had to be his power or aura… She also remembered that the reason he couldn't stay with her was that his brother forbad it and could endanger her. He was also the person who warned her of the Secrets of the world.

That night she watched the stormy sea from the safety of her room. She hummed softly a tune that sounded foreboding, sad and strong. Observing how the waves grew seemingly trying to cover the sky, the wind blowing strongly to defend against the gigantic waves, destroying them before they could swallow the sky up.

Mr. Delphi sat reassuringly in her lap, Synergon was for once in his true form, feeling safe in the dark of the night, covering her shoulders and acting as a blanket of sorts. Elpis was still around her wrist, a reassuring weight in the middle of the war she watched.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Why should her father steal from his brother when Casanova told her that his uncles were just as powerful as his father? While she only met him once, he didn't seem to be someone who wanted this kind of drama that could lead to a full out war…

Furthermore, she knew her father didn't steal that secret powerful weapon because everyone said that she should have it and since she didn't that meant he didn't stole it or he sent someone else to get it. A possibility she had to leave sadly open But, who would have an advantage from war? A war between sky and sea… Who or what could profit from this?

Surely not someone who could control the earth or the nature since they would be caught in the crossfire, that would not be fun.

Normally, in war profited the people who sold weapons. So, who sold the weapons here? Who wanted a war to raise his own profit? Alex, honestly, didn't know.

With one last glance, the sky lit up outside, she finally laid down, clutching Mr. Delphi, Synergon covering her whole body, she fell asleep.

 _She stood on the beach watching a regal looking eagle and a magnificent horse fighting. From his position in the sky, the eagle dived at the horse trying to scratch it with his sharp, giant talons but the horse evaded swiftly._

A dream _, Alex realized_ , though not a normal one. _Normally she could control them or didn't dream at all. Here, she was just an observer._

 _The fight began to become even more savage, more deadly. The golden eagle finally tore with his claws parts from the white horse's snout out which the horse immediately countered with a powerful kick to the eagle's wings which hit dead center. The storm in the background grew stronger, water and wind trying to finish each other of. Alex face twisted into a frown. She didn't like what was insinuated in this dream._

 _Sighing, she put her hands behind her back. This was only a dream, she had no might here for once but knew that no matter what happened here, it would not change anything in the real world. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the eagle making another deadly dive at the horse. His beak aimed at the widened eyes of the horse which couldn't react anymore. Well, at least not fast enough to evade. Oh she didn't want to watch this at all, so she concentrated her energy in her mind like she rarely had to, since normally nothing broke or could break into her mind. Deciding that whatever made her dream this had had enough fun, she broke out of the dream._

Still feeling a bit groggy, she didn't first register the frantic pounding on the door of the shed. But her mother was shaken awake way faster than her, registering the desperate screaming and hammering for what it was.

In her nightgown, she opened quickly the door, while Alex was finally completely awake recognizing the terror of the voice as well as the voice. Suddenly wide awake, she hastily went over to stand next to her mother dressed in he pajamas.

Standing there was no one else than Grover and - her gaze drifted downwards- he seemed to have a sudden change in mind for him to not hide his rather goatish legs. She felt the shock driven of her mother but she only said calmly "You smell. Come in or the goat smell will become even stronger, besides that you shouldn't stand outside, taking the full force of two bad tempers."

Gripping his bicep, she didn't even let him catch his breath, while closing the door behind him once she pulled him in. Her mother could only watch shell shocked as she was.

Shaking abruptly his head, so as not to get dragged in Alex's pace, rover turned around. His voice was still slightly gasping but he could at least get complete sentences out for now "What do you think are you doing? I searched for you the entire night!".

This made her mother return to the reality as well. Her voice filled with worry, she inquired "Alex, what happened in school this year? What didn't you tell me about?".

Looking in a soft pace between the two worried faces of people dear to her, she sighed massaging her temple with one hand, muttering softly "Just brilliant timing.".

The face of her mother turned furious at that comment. "Alecta!", she thundered " _Tell me right now_." Alex lifted her gaze, staring blankly at the turmoil filled eyes of Sally. She answered with an expressionless voice "Nothing more than usually happens. Here and there a few attacks from special beings that usually don't happen unless I seek them out. Figuring a few interesting facts out about Mr. Brunner and Grover here. All the while trying to find out what I can do to get rid of that trash at home. Oh, I forgot that I met three incredible old, powerful and very good at knitting ladies.

But seriously mother, that was it. No more than you hide from me anyway." Sally flinched at the cold, bitter smile her daughter sent her.

She made it sound all so normal like she was used to mythic beings dropping in and out trying to kill her. Didn't she protect her daughter at all by sending her to these far off boarding schools? Was everything she endured all these years for the sake of her daughter for nothing? Was it Sally's fault by keeping her maybe still too close?

Grover interrupted Sally's dark thoughts with a demand filled with panic "We have no time anymore to discuss anything! He was directly behind me! We have to hurry and leave!"

Now curious Alex activated her vision and surprisingly about two to three kilometers from here she saw an aura that was a savage red with grey streaks. It waved without any logic or order around a seemingly large form.

Glancing at her mother and Grover out of the corner of her eyes, she decided that there was nothing left to hide in this situation. Quickly she ran to her room packed her back with the chessboard and Mr. Delphi before grabbing her violin case, Synergon already smugly wound around her neck in his true form.

She took about thirty seconds for all of that. The same time her mother needed to grab her handbag purse and Alex's rain jacket.

Grover stared at her in wonderment, having seen how fast she moved when she wanted to. Getting into the car, Alex kept her vision on the entire time.

* * *

Her mother could drive like the devil, Alex had to painfully find out. It was scary how fast the landscape was left behind them in this kind of weather… Alex felt a bit queasy but otherwise was very okay with everything else.

In a drawling voice, she finally asked "So where we going?". Her mother's hands surprisingly clenched tighter around the steering wheel and Grover looked a bit more nervous but eventually her mother started "When I was pregnant with you and your father found out, he told me of a place, a camp where you could grow up completely safe from the dangers of this world. But I didn't want to take you there until I had no other choice. I swore that I would protect you as long as possible even with my life if necessary.

I knew that I am rather powerless but I could at least delay the day when you had to go to this camp for a few years. That was also the reason why I married Gabe, you know that he is a rather unpleasant fellow. These circumstances make him stink in a sense, because special people like you are, sweetie, have this certain attractive smell on them that attracts dangerous creature. I thought it would be better to hide you in his smell."

Alex looked down on her lap where her violin case rested and her backpack laid across it with Mr. Delphi's head glimpsing out of the top. Her entire life goal was to be not a brother to her mom and now she did exactly that by keeping the dangerous aspects of her life to herself to not worry her mother with them.

But there it was again 'special'. If you ask her she would answer that she heard that word lately too often for her taste. But it probably had to do with her father.

Looking up she glanced back and noticed that curious enemy of theirs was now no longer as close, though she noticed that Grover's aura was in quite the tumult as well. The grey- blue aura of her mother with the glasses feature was not in the best condition either.

Sighing she mumbled, her eyes lowered in sadness and guilt though that was the only way you would notice that she was sad, "This camp for special people you spoke of, is that where you live as well Grover? And what do you exactly mean with special, I am only aware of the fact that my father is connected with the sea and immensely powerful. No more than that…

Mommy, I apologize for the trouble that I have caused you by keeping silent of my involvement with the Secrets of this world, it was never my intention for you to be hurt or suffer. Especially since I have to admit that Gabe has no use at all then. Do you remember the ribbon at that vendor's shop when I was only a few months old and that I wanted to have no matter what?"

Sally looked confused and disbelieving, Grover was no better. Gulping strongly to get her bearings together again, she answered in a hushed voice "Yes, I do. That ribbon was special as you are so I wanted you to not be involved with it because you were only baby then. You were only a baby then Alex, how can you even remember this?"

Gazing at her daughter from head to toe for the first time since Grover appeared on their doorstep, her eyes immediately zeroed in on that fascinating long sea blue ribbon with flowing green ends and silver bells around her neck. Her eyes widened in recognition and out of shock the car swerved to the left before her mother caught herself and put them back into the right lane again.

 _No more secrets_ that Alex decided at that moment. Staring her mother dead serous in the eyes, her clear sea-blue eyes seemed to inflame and become more impressive than they usually were "I can remember quite a bit from that time. You know that I was a really unusual child. The shopkeeper was special as well and put Synergon- "she gestured to him around her neck "into one of your shopping bags. It was then really easy to hide because he can change his form to any kind of accessories.

We met the first time officially in Canada and since then we became partners and friends in a way. Once I have given him enough energy, that was sometime after the snake incident at kindergarten, he made a sort of sphere that keeps my send hidden in that area. It's not exactly large that is why any creature that comes in my vicinity about one meter can smell me. Synergon suggested it in the first place and erected it before I was even aware of the smell thing."

A stutter broke out behind her "B-but the thing that follows us must have smelt you! Otherwise it shouldn't have been able to find you at all!"

Alex let that objection roll over her thoughts. Even though she already suspected what the reason was she didn't exactly want to tell Grover, however it only was fair.

Taking a silent deep breath, she spoke in a monotone voice "Grover since when do you follow me? It is likely that Mrs. Dodds was aware of your position and job and decided to tell her master that where you are there am I. That way they only have to follow your scent." Noticing how Grover flinched at that she hurriedly went on, so that his thoughts couldn't stay at that topic too long.

"But you ignored my first questions, so I feel the need to repeat them. What kind of camp is that, do you live there as well, Grover? Could you please explain what you mean with special?"

Her mother had sweat running down her temple and Grover glanced nervously around before making a few nervous meck-meck sounds.

Suddenly, the dull sound was heard again. With a nonchalant movement, Alex looked back and saw that the aura was nearer. Now she could make out the head which apparently had horns and the legs which had hooves.

Sounding curious she asked "What exactly is after us anyway? I have never seen such a being before..."

Grover answered her sounding a bit stressed and annoyed, with whom? She didn't know. "Oh no one special. Just the lord of the underworld and his loyal, but bloodthirsty disciples."

Alex rose an eyebrow at that explanation, but her mom hissed "Grover!" to which he only apologized not sounding sorry at all and asking her to drive faster.

Leaning her head against the window, she mused "The lord of the underworld? Who exactly is that supposed to be? Lucifer? The devil? Or what was the other one called again? It sounded a bit like satin…"

Grover interrupted her "No one of these. Alex, these old ladies that you met and me, we both belong to the same mythology and now we're driving to that place to keep you safe."

Her mother nodded determined "Yes, you are in danger and we don't exactly have the time to tell you everything right now."

Suddenly Grover gasped "Alex! The old ladies that were knitting, what did they do?! Please it is important!" A bit annoyed at all the orders, she sighed "So you're telling me we are driving to camp for Greek myths and now you want me to tell you what the Moiren did to that thread? They cut it if you want to know so badly, cut it like it was just another thread…" Her eyes darkened a bit when she thought about that.

Shocked Grover mumbled "They cut the thread?... That they only do when you… when someone has to die…" Turning around, Alex snapped out of the blue with her fingers. She had a very satisfied tune when she said "That is why you both are so worried, you both think that I'm soon six feet under! But no worries! I will never be six feet under, because I want to be burned and turned into ash."

Grover's face turned ash colored before he screamed at her, completely flabbergasted "I said you as in someone which I corrected in the very same sentence! You won't die anytime so and how can you just speak so relaxed from your own death?! Are you mad!?"

She smiled amused "Of course, I am mad otherwise I would not be able to pull off most of the things I do, but honestly everyone is a bit mad at least. Besides that, why shouldn't I be relaxed when I speak about death? It's one of the few things that are one hundred percent sure to happen. It be the case that you are immortal but I honestly am not and I have not yet met anybody that can be considered as such, well at least that I know of…"

Grover groaned frustrated "Only you, Alex, only you. I must really be mad to be so good friend with you." Alex smiled mischievous "Birds of a feather flock together."

They laughed. Sally was amazed that her daughter could laugh so freely with somebody in her age. They were really friends since Alex seemed to have no need to control her emotions as tightly as she did usually. Looking into driving mirror, she saw that their follower accelerated and was about to attack them.

She shouted "Kids!" and swiftly swerved out of the way.

Alex saw out of the corner of her right eye the flaring red aura of the mythologic being. Her mother breathed "Nearly there. Just two more kilometers, please." As they left the creature behind in the thunderstorm.

Beginning to feel uneasy Alex looked up into the sky. It boomed and lightning flashed. She knew that something very bad was approaching but not from behind them but from above. Synergon wanted to instinctively activate the shield but she interfered. The problem was that when her mother or Grover would be thrown against it, the shield would repel them with the same ferocity.

So, she hurriedly turned to her mother and Grover, wanting to warn them but alas too late. Her world exploded in white as lightning stroked down on them and an ear-shattering boom was heard.

Alex gritted her together and her hands clenched so tightly into her seat that she was sure that her nails left marks. So not sorry Gabe. For a moment, she felt incredible hot and like she was being pressed in from all sides before Synergon interfered, healing her as fast as he could without going over his set energy limits.

Gathering her beings together, Alex tried to find out where she was exactly in the car. Apparently, the car got quite badly hit but was still in one part meaning that nothing flew out, what a relieve. Still she was rather sure that the car's roof was on the ground, so she shifted around.

A scream pierced through the air "Alex!". _Her mom_ , she called back "I'm fine.". Now trying to find her mom and a way out of the car while looking for Grover could be considered multitasking. Not something Alex was quite apt in.

The car landed on the side road and the doors of the driver's side were stuck in the mud, her mother still sat in her seat and appeared alright for being hit with lightning. The roof was shattered and the rain leaked now down on them. Looking into the back seat she was shocked for a second because it had looked like Grover wasn't breathing. But then she noticed his still very much alive aura and calmed When he grumbled out "Food." she had to suppress a chuckle, but she smiled relieved anyway.

The urgent sounding voice of her mother let her turn around. For once she cursed softly "Oh shit.". The creature stood not far from them, being too tall to miss with his bull horns, head, upper body of a man that trained too much and legs of a bull.

Reacting quickly Alex threw herself with all her might against her door and it opened quite readily not being made to withstand her power. Not wasting one second, she grabbed her mother's right arm and pulled her out of the car, not even letting her mother utter one word. Alex was only thankful that they all didn't put their seatbelts on in their haste.

Running to the back of the car, she pulled the door nearly of trying to get it to open up. Fortunately, his door was not demolished like theirs and opened voluntarily. Quickly she took hold of his arms, swung them around her neck to Synergon's utter dismay and took off with him to her mother.

Thankfully, she still had her vision on and could so clearly make the barrier out that was painfully strong and strained her eyes quite a bit. Knowing that if she stared at it any longer than absolutely necessary it would make her blind for a few days even with Synergon's healing.

But at the moment she had no choice. Grover was unconscious and with that defenseless and her mom was no better. That was the reason why she preferred sole missions, she didn't have to worry and plan so much because of others. It made her feel uneasy knowing that lives depended on her. Her non-existing sense of direction made it absolutely necessary that she didn't activate her vision.

Out of a sudden her mother seemed to have recovered "Alex, you have to go alone! Leave Grover and me here. You have to run! Don't worry about us, you are his target. He will not harm us. Now run, you don't have time!"

For the first time in her entire life Alex snapped at her mother, losing for one moment the control of her annoyance over her mother's self-sacrificing side, even though Alex knew that she inherited it. "Shut up! How do you even dare to demand something so impossible of me?! I won't leave neither you nor Grover here, mom! Besides, I have been long enough in this world to know that even though he is after me, he won't have any problems in killing you or him out of fun. Or even kidnapping you or Grover as leverage against me! I may be young but to hell I am NOT naïve!

There only a few people that are really dear to me and now one of them is asking me to abandon them. Really? How mad are you? And now come on, before cowman over there decides to finally use his eyes and ears."

* * *

Alex eyes burned a bright sea blue, emitting a light so that even if it were completely dark, you would have seen them. Sally was shocked by her daughter's behavior and the power in her eyes. It didn't help that Synergon stirred at the call of his master's emotions, rising around her neck to show that he is ready to defend and attack as she wished.

Elpis not wanting to be outdone, even though usually silent, began to glow softly as well. Sally was a bit saddened, her daughter looked so much like her father now and even acted the same as him. Not listening to others no matter their rang, but she was touched as well since Alex was for once honestly showing her feelings. Still, the way power emitted from her and she glowed so softly you would have hardly noticed if you weren't looking deeply, made her feel uneasy. Alex held herself in a regal, gracious way and now it made her only look even more powerful, but all added together made her daughter seem not human but ethereal.

Her hands grew sweaty, was she losing her daughter's human side to her father's godly side? Shaking her head to throw these thoughts of, she stalked the few steps to her daughter whose shoulders stiffened in defense, knowing that she was in for trouble.

Smiling sweetly, Sally took her ear in her hand and pulled "How do you speak with you mother? Apologize right this minute."

Having let her feelings run amok for a moment, Alex ad them already tightly under control again and apologized quite readily.

Nodding satisfied while still smiling oh so sweetly, Sally began to run in the direction of the big tree which was the beginning of the propriety of the camp. Her daughter followed her easily while still carrying Grover. Sally saw no need to explain where the entry was, she felt that her daughter knew because she tried to pull her in that direction while she held her little speech.

* * *

Alex jogged calmly behind her mom, a bit embarrassed over little moment, she glanced behind her. The cowman was now at their car and with his gigantic head on which shone two really big and _sharp_ horns he bowed down and began to sniff. His enormous thick neck only made of muscle and long dirty fur was too wide so that he could not put his head inside the car. All in all, the cowman was not attractive with his snooty nose on his muzzle that was as long as her arm.

That they still had about one hundred meters up the hill and that Cowman only was fifty meters away and had amazing leg musculature wasn't reassuring.

She knew that creature from her lessons but she forgot the name… again… Was anyone even surprised anymore?

Her mother piped up "He can see and hear nearly nothing but his sense of smell is astounding. He will us notice soon, we have to hurry. Goodness, if I had only known how much they to see you dead to send the son of the Pasiphaë after you…" She shook her head, while her hands clenched in frustration. Alex only looked down feeling disappointed in herself. She didn't want her mother to worry or to bother her and now…

A roar tore through the night's silence. Cowman was seemingly very angry since he packed the Camaro by the shredded roof, lifted it over his head and threw it across the street, where it began to slide over the asphalt for at least over a hundred meters before finally coming to a standstill. Then the car promptly exploded. Alex would give that throw and ending an A. exceptionally because it was the trash's.

Knowing that Cowman would soon attack them, Alex stepped her speed a bit up. Her mother glanced worriedly behind them, before informing Alex that Cowman was fast on straight tracks but was terrible in curves.

Prompted to question her mother over all the knowledge, Alex only shrugged knowing that her mother had a few interesting secrets of her own.

Cowman was really furious judging by the bellow he let out before climbing the hill up, chasing after them. Her mother was still pretty alright, maybe a bit exhausted but not too much to worry about and yet the hill was getting steeper and more slippery.

"Alex, give Grover to me and get away from us."

With one last look back, Alex decided that her mother needed more time, so she quickly handed Grover over and did what her mom told her. Sprinting to the left Alex was purposefully slower than normally because she wanted Cowman to notice where she went and find her quickly. She turned around and faced the bull that came now running to her. Scrunching her nose up at the smell of foul flesh, she stood there calmly and waited for him to come at her.

Synergon bounced excited around her neck and Elpis grew a bit warm around her wrist but she didn't want to use either of them. She was only buying time and that meant she had to enrage and toy with the bull that only sees red. Fortunately she had a red rain jacket on, was it not just fitting?

Pulling her jacket off, she moved into the classic matador position and began to chant "Toro, Toro". This he sadly didn't hear but he could arguably feel that he was being mocked. Blindly he ran at her and Alex pulled in an elegant twirl at the last second out of the way.

Enraged, he stamped with one of his hooves at the ground before he turned around. But he did not go after Alex, like she anticipated. No he turned to her mother and Grover who both sat on the ground or at least it looked like that. She furrowed her eyebrow they both were at the top of the hill, why was her mother stopping there? Then she saw the barrier. She felt like she was hit by lightning…again… her mother could _not_ pass the barrier.

What to do? She could go to the farm that stood over a kilometer away and try to get the person responsible for the barrier to open it up for her mother. But that would take way too much time and that that person would agree was unlikely.

Cowman began to growl and do the movement typical for a bull that was about to attack. He didn't look at anything but her mother who slowly went back the way they came from. Suddenly, the bull raced at her mother and Alex ran as quickly as she could after it, but she was not as heavy as the giant cow and had in this muddy ground not such a good balance and hold. So, she couldn't go as fast as she could without risking stumbling and losing precious time. She couldn't throw Elpis either, she was bad at shooting.

Her mother tried to evade the attack but the beast already learned from Alex's trick and caught her mother around her middle. Alex began to think about using the water abilities of hers, but she didn't want to risk hurting her mother as well. Cursing she ran even faster and was nearly there, she already began to activate Elpis wanting to cut of his hand that held her mother.

Alex called out "Mom!" and Sally threw her a look before throating out "Run!" than Cowman closed his gigantic hand around her throat and her mother was no more. She melted away into light, into a shimmering golden glowing hologram that was only way too familiar for Alex to not recognize. Then there was blinding light where she normally had to look away before and then her mother wasn't there anymore.

Even though, Alex knew that her mother was alive, she wasn't pleased at least that she got transported away to her enemies. When that stupid cow than began to run to Grover to do worse or the same to him, Alex had had enough.

Fortunately for her, they were now on drier and more flat ground, running faster than the cow could comprehend she suddenly stood before him. Successfully cutting his way to Grover of. In a drawling and arrogant voice, that she learned from Casanova, she asked tauntingly "And where do you want to go? Don't you think that after that little trick, I must show you something amazing as well?"

Cowman growled menacing before he stormed at her again. Reacting as fast as a viper, she grabbed the black and white horns of his and made a somersault over his head while not letting go if his horns. She used all her strength and managed to make the gigantic bull fall on his back since he lost his balance.

Letting go when she felt his balance tip off enough she landed in a graceful crouch and stood again and watched him fall. Enraged Cowman stood up again, now looking at her with hateful black eyes.

She only raised a brow mockingly and smirked. Then her dance began, but knowing that she didn't have much time left made her hurry. Aikido was the art of fighting in which you didn't attack but waited for the enemy to attack and use his own movements against himself.

Alex was a master in the art and Cowman made it really easy for her with his one-track mind. Moving gracefully out of the way every time he stormed at her, she let him run into trees and big rocks. Blood already started to drip from his head but he ignored it.

Judging that enough was enough, Alex positioned herself in front of a very sturdy looking tree. Cowman let one enraged roar out before he sprinted at her, his head lowering, aiming his two very pointy and sharp horns at her. Alex didn't move, didn't even blink, she only watched with alert-eyes, not missing anything. In the last possible second, she jumped on the head of the raging bull and pushed herself again off from his head, giving him a bit of extra force to run against the tree.

Flipping and turning in the air, Alex landed so that she faced the back of him. Immediately, she noticed how he braced himself against the tree with all his might but didn't move at all. He was stuck in the tree with his horns, but suddenly in one last frustrated movement he managed to free himself. But at what price?

Alex inwardly flinched at the torn of horn that now rested in the bark of the tree. Self-harm she never liked to see. Why was he so desperate to see her dead? If they really searched only for the weapon of the enemy they wouldn't go so far, or? This was way more desperate like the thing that was stolen was very precious to _them_.

A horrible twitch suddenly appeared in her head and she knew why. Her time was almost up, she couldn't activate her vision for longer than two hours at once without a break without any consequences. The powerful, glowing barrier and strong aura of her opponent weren't helpful at all.

If it only was Cowman she would still have over one hour left but sadly that was not the case. The bull in front of her roared at her again, stepping on the ground and Alex knew that he would not stop attacking her until either she or he were dead.

In a calm, deadly and still voice, she whispered "Elpis.". Responding immediately at the call of her master, Elpis began to grow in a blue white light until it had the form of her beloved sword. Then she grabbed the still blinding handle, as soon as she did that glow dimed until it was no more.

Synergon grumbled annoyed around her neck that he could not be in action in this fight, but he knew that he was busy enough with healing her eyes.

Seeing that his opponent pulled her weapon, Cowman gave one last growl before attacking. Alex for once didn't wait for him to arrive in her range and ran herself at him. As soon as she could smell his breath, she slid to the ground and used the muddy ground to slip past his legs. Righting herself as quickly as possible she ran at the tree in which his horn was stuck.

Now Alex was a bit revengeful as well and she found it rather poetic to find death through the exact same weapon one killed others with. He only deserved it for making her mother disappear.

Using Elpis, she easily cut the horn out of the bark, then she turned around just in time to see Cowman storming at her again. Dashing at him herself, she dodged his left horn and ducked under his bowling ball big fists, so that she stood now in front of his chest. Pulling back as far as she could, she rammed the horn in his heart with her entire strength. Alex heard him gasp and saw him vomit blood, before he fell to his knees clutching at the wound.

She saw his aura shimmering, but it didn't grow silent in any way it was still as powerful as before. Even though the body in front of her gave his final breath, the aura didn't grow weaker but only more see-through. Normally, she hadn't her vision activated when killing anything, not being able to stand the silence that was sure to befall, so she didn't know if that was a common occurrence to mythical beings.

His body began to turn into the typical golden sand and then it was blown away, leaving only the horn behind. Synergon wanted the horn as a present that if they ever saw another one of these ugly cowmen they could threaten him. Was he not quite the sadist? Sighing in relief that it was over, she grabbed the horn and put it in her backpack which laid in the place where she put it together with her violin case after she had parted with her mom and Grover.

Gathering everything, she rushed over to the fallen body of Grover. Her friend still mumbled something about food and trees. Shaking her head at the obviously very well in health Grover, she heaved him over her shoulders, grabbing him under his furry knees so that he didn't fall of. She looked surely funny now, like a pack mule. Luckily it stopped raining, meaning that the ground could begin to dry now. But the thunder and lightning still flashed menacingly over her.

Turning her eyes to the barrier she flinched when the pain that she had begun to ignore intensified while looking at it. Still as soon as she deactivated her vision the blinding process would begin. She couldn't walk around blind as a mole in an entire foreign place. She was rather bad at walking blind in places she was familiar even.

Alex raced over to the farm that was behind the barrier as quick as the wet ground would allow her. Passing the barrier, she felt a weird tingling running own her back, but she ignored it. She saw the auras of most of the people in bed, judging by the laying in air position they had. Another throbbing blow in her head, centering behind her eyes made her stumble for a bit. Admitting to herself that she has reached her limits, she deactivated her vision and was greeted with absolute mind-blowing agony which centered in her head and eyes.

Gritting her teeth together, Alex tried to make out a health center with her fast blurring vision. A few creatures where outside but she didn't recognize them, they were only blurry globs about one hundred meters away. She dodged any sounds of movements she heard, not trusting this place at the moment. Her mom told her to run to the farm house but Alex first needed a place where Grover would be taken care of.

Her vision grew even worse and the edges began to darken. She cursed softly under her breath "Damn.". Moving even faster, her head protesting at the reckless pace she had set, she began to trust her other senses more and more. Alex needed a place where it smelled like herbs and sanitizer. She ran past the farm house and even other giant blurry buildings?

Her vision darkened even further, leaving her only a little circle in which she only could see colors in different forms or heights but no feature or sharp shapes. Nearly having reached her last limits, Alex was suddenly overwhelmed to smell herbs and oils. Turning to the place where the smell came from, she saw a glob with lights.

Reaching it just in time for her vision to completely turn black, and letting Grover fall on what where probably steps, she turned back. She didn't only rush because of her blindness but because when she was blind Synergon deemed her defenseless and activated his barrier without her set permission. He let nothing stay and in the barrier, that could in anyway harm her. That meant that all living beings were a danger even if they were totally harmless.

This wasn't the first time, Alex had the pleasure of turning blind. The first time she was eight and in some forest in the middle of nowhere, fearing to be attacked and being not quite as experienced as she was now, Alex asked Synergon to do always when she was blind.

Over the past four years Alex trained to be able to at least fight back with her eyes closed and managed to some degree, but Synergon didn't care. In some way, it was even useful since she could now fully relax and let herself heal while being in foreign territorial. Hearing the dangerous screeching behind her, she was even glad that Synergon still did this, because if she asked him enough he would lower the shield, but only if he was completely sure that she was able to stand and fight. At the moment, her headache was the size of the mount Everest and made that impossible.

The sound of wings flapping and the screeches turning louder let her know, that their presence was discovered. Turning around, she spread her arms a little in an opening and welcoming gesture like these people from rich hotels welcomed guests. A smile appeared on her face, and her eyes were closed anyway. Then she called out "Welcome to this little resting spot of us. Would you terrible mind to notify your supervisor of our presence here, if you haven't done so already? It appears that neither my friend Grover here nor I will be up for talking anytime soon, so I would ask of you to take care of him. If he comes to any harm, I think I would go on a diet on which feathery creatures stand." Her smile turned nasty at the end and she heard them take a step back.

And with that she carefully sat down on the ground and leaned against the steps, before falling asleep, finally escaping the bombs which exploded in her head while clutching her back and violin case to her chest.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she wasn't surprised in the least to still feel the ground under her back and the wooden steps against her neck and head. Her headache has disappeared and assuming that the warmth of her face radiated from the sun meant that it was daytime.

The last time this happened she slept for twelve hours and then woke up still blind. This time was not different but he could honestly say that she would gain her sight sooner back, now that she was awake and the shield could be lowered.

A smell drifted into her nose, herbs and ointment. Standing slowly up, she could hear the voices of the teens that stood near her sleeping form begin to grow silent. After Alex stretched in every way imaginable and et her bones pop, she took a deep breath and deactivated the shield. Synergon grumbled about that but put his full attention to her eyes now.

Carefully, she lowered herself and tried to reach for her backpack and case but it was imaginable difficult if you couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a very curious sounding voice popped up "What will happen at the summer solstice?". While it was hushed, Alex understood everything perfectly, being blind raised the other senses and having rather good senses before that only made them even better.

Raising her eyebrow at the question, Alex turned only her face to the feminine but still young voice. Shrugging Alex answered in a nonchalant way "Who knows? I surely don't. Furthermore, I have no reason to since I have a bit of a problem of my own." Alex honestly didn't care at the moment if the world would end, she needed to visit the lord of the underworld and ask him what he wanted from her mom and why he was so desperate.

Some pieces still didn't fit.

 **A.N: Hope you had fun reading and will continue to do so ! I wish you a good day!**


End file.
